Satan's Hitchhiker
by Sawyer.James16
Summary: People have scars in unexpected places like secret roadmaps of their personal histories,  diagrams of their old wounds. Most of our wounds heal leaving nothing behind but a scar, but some of them don't. Some wounds we carry. Colab: othlvr16&peyton13sawyer
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: We don't own One Tree Hill. If we did season 9 would happen without question.**

**A.N 1: It's othlvr16 here and I'm teaming up with a friend (peyton13sawyer) to bring you a new story. Get this, it's not a Brooke and Sam story…We changed things up a lot. Enjoy.**

**A.N 2: Hello, thanks for taking the time to read our story. Please review. Hopefully, you will enjoy. We will try to keep the updates coming, but you know how it is with co-writing. ; ) peace.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Her whole life growing up, Peyton Sawyer had always loved music. It didn't matter what kind of music, all it had to do was evoke emotions in her and she was instantly hooked.

At eighteen, Peyton ran away from home in search of a life in the music business. Her desire was to become a producer, and to find bands that have the ability to take your mind away from your problems, even if it's only for a few minutes.

Unfortunately being from the small town of Wilmington, Peyton knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. Peyton hitch hiked her way to LA. She was lucky enough to get picked up by a caring man or so she had thought.

Rick Walker was twenty-four years old. He claimed to be rich from an inheritance, and he also had told Peyton that he was running away to LA for reasons he didn't want to share.

Their relationship started quickly. Rick treated Peyton like a princess…at least for the first six months of their relationship. Then the beatings started. When Rick had Peyton believing that the beatings were her fault, he started to use her for his own sexual pleasure.

It took a few weeks of him forcing himself on her before Peyton ended up pregnant. Despite the conception, Peyton loved the thought of giving life to someone else. Rick was also excited to be a father. He had always wanted a little boy.

Seven months into the pregnancy, Peyton discovered she was going to have a baby girl. Peyton was thrilled, but she couldn't tell rick. She had to protect her baby from him. The plan didn't work out too well because Rick had found out anyway. He found Peyton's pregnancy scrap book and discovered that Peyton not only wasn't having a boy, she was lying to him as well.

Rick's anger got so out of control that the next time that he had beaten Peyton, while pregnant no less, he had thought he had killed her. Rick had called an ambulance.

The doctor's had no choice, but to deliver the baby early. Peyton had fallen into a coma. Samantha Walker was born on July 23rd, 1996. After Sam was cleared to leave the hospital, Rick took her and never came back, not caring that Peyton was in a coma.

It took two years for Peyton to come out of it and when she did the first thing she asked about was her baby. The doctors and nurses didn't know what to do or say. They did however tell Peyton her daughter's name and had given her the baby picture that Rick had left behind in his hurry to finally take his baby and run.

Peyton searched and searched, but never could find her little girl.

Eventually she went back to Wilmington.

Peyton had stuck to herself and worked two full time jobs for the next couple of years, but when her daughter's birthday came back around she had to get out.

Tree Hill was her next step.

Her first night in town Peyton heard of a club called Tric. During her first vist to Tric, she noticed a large unused room at the back, large enough to be a recording studio. Peyton spoke to the owner who agreed to let her rent the room to start Red Bedroom Records. That very same owner turned out to be the one and only Haley James.

Peyton's first signed singer was Haley James as well. Everyone said they had chemistry. Peyton signed a second singer shortly after signing Haley. Mia Catalano was the next artist. She even turned out to be a great friend. It was Mia's meddling that got Peyton and Haley together in the first place.

Peyton made a lot of friends after she moved to Tree Hill, none of them got close to her though. She let them in to an extent, just not about her past. She wouldn't talk about it. She couldn't talk about it. She missed the daughter she never got to know. She had made friends with Brooke and Nathan Scott quickly.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Brooke is the owner of Clothes over Bros and her husband Nathan, was a former professional basketball player, but due to a back injury he had to retire early. Nathan found a suitable job as the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens.

Brooke and Nathan have a son named James Lucas Scott, but everybody calls him Jamie. He is seven years old and the smartest kid anyone would ever meet. He was so smart that the school board had wanted him to skip a few grades, but being the kind of kid he was, Jamie didn't want to leave his friend Chuck behind.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Haley James was a musician and a teacher. When she was sixteen she had married Nathan Scott. When the opportunity to go on tour came up she decided to go. The six month tour changed her life. Nathan hadn't wanted her to go on tour, but Haley couldn't pass up her dream.

When Nathan had said he wanted a divorce, Haley began to think she had made a wrong choice. One night a fan of hers happened to be in the same bar as her and tried to cheer up Haley. They were the same age, both had fake ID's. Haley and Rachel ended up sleeping together that night. The morning after she realized that she was gay and she tried her best to hide her feelings. When the tour ended, Haley had told Nathan that she was confused so she granted Nathan's decision for a divorce. Brooke and Nathan started dating shortly after.

Haley had spent her time after the divorce with her best friend Lucas Scott, Nathan's older half brother.

Lucas died during senior year of high school. He hid his heart condition, HCM. He died minutes after making the winning basket for the boy's basketball team. They had won the state championship that night, but at the loss of their co-captain and friend. It was hard on Haley.

A few months after Lucas died, Haley's baby sister, Taylor was born. When Taylor was ten she was placed in Haley's custody after their parents died.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Rick took his daughter to live in Calgary Alberta Canada. He had enough money from his drug dealing so he never had to work really hard. He didn't change his behavior though. Rick continued to believe it was his way or no way. He did however put his daughter into the best schools in the city.

Samantha excelled in school. She was very smart. Sam's routine was simple in Rick's eyes. She was forced to go to school, come home, do homework, cook dinner, clean, do more homework and go to bed. Weekends were all homework and cleaning. They did have TV, but Samantha wasn't allowed to touch it. Sam had never played video games or gone to the movies. Her life was sheltered and that's the way Rick wanted it.

One of Sam's teachers had given her an iPod with a bunch of pre-downloaded music. Sam came to like Haley James and Mia Catalano as her favorite singers.

When Samantha was ten, her dad told her of her mom. He had told her that her mom had run away when she was born, not that Sam could blame her.

The day Rick told Sam about her mother was the day he made his first mistake, Rick told Samantha, her mother's real name, Peyton Sawyer.

One day at school, Sam had heard the kids talking about a small record label that was producing Haley James and having her put out a duet album with Mia Catalano. The owner of the record label was Peyton Sawyer.

Sam asked her teacher to locate Red Bedroom Records.

It didn't take Sam long to decide whether or not to find her mother.


	2. Journey

**Author's note from P.S. : Hey folks, I'm glad to see you like the prologue enough to read this chapter. Please review. I hope you like this chapter. We need 10 reviews from this chapter before we post chapter 2. Muahahahaha.**

**A/N from othlvr16: I'm hoping we get some new readers…all your kind words are awesome….like my friend send….TEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Journey<strong>

Sam knew what she had to do the moment she found out her mother was in Tree Hill. She needed to get there as soon as she could. She was scared though terrified actually. Wouldn't be if you had a dad like Rick, and were running away to meet the mother you had never met.

Sam was twelve when she realized that, she was different from the other girls in her class. When her friends talked about boys, she thought about how boys didn't have soft lips or smooth skin. Sam thought about girls instead and it scared her. She had no idea what that meant.

The one time that Sam went to her dad about it he made sure that she wished she hadn't. Rick had whipped her with his belt. He made it so that she couldn't sit for over a week. Rick then told her that it was wrong and that no daughter of his was going to be that way, if she was she'd get worse than just a whipping.

By fourteen Sam knew for sure she was a lesbian. She had hid it from her dad as best as she could, but Rick found out anyway and took out his anger on her.

Sam was lucky enough to have her dad be out at poker night giving her time. She was putting her plan into action that night. She had concocted the plan few days earlier to catch a bus to Tree Hill, she needed to find her mother if she was going to survive. She knew when her dad was out, she had to act fast if she wanted to get out of there before he got back.

She knew were her dad had kept his secret stash of money, from dealing drugs. One night when Rick was passed out on the couch, Sam had snuck into his room and stolen the money necessary to get a bus ticket out of Canada. She had packed what little clothes she did have a set them off to the side and waited. That had been a week ago. Today was the day, she was leaving. Earlier in the day Sam had come home, made dinner, done her homework and completed her chores like she did ever day for as long as she could remember . The moment Rick left Sam gathered her thoughts; placed her goodbye note, that informed him she was gone for good, on the kitchen table. She then took one last look around the house and wondered if she would miss it or her dad, before walking out the door for the final time. Sam pulled her bus ticket out of her pocket and smiled slightly. She was finally leaving.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Haley James sighed in content when she felt arms tighten their hold around her. Haley loved waking up this way. She loved when the arms of her lover was around her. She could hear her lovers slight snore every once and awhile.

"I know you're awake."

Haley grins and opens her eyes to see her lover's beautiful hazel ones staring right at her.

"Peyton, just because you think I'm awake doesn't mean I actually am."

"Too bad because when I want my baby girl up, I want her up."

Haley cuddles closer to Peyton and rests her head on Peyton's chest.

"Since when are you the boss in this relationship?"

Peyton chuckles and Haley rolls her eyes. She knew what Peyton was going to say.

"Considering I am your boss at the studio I guess I would get a say huh?"

"Whatever you say."

Haley sits up in bed and Peyton does the same. Despite it having been an early night for the couple they were still tired.

Peyton runs her hands through her blonde locks and gives Haley a quick kiss.

"You should start on breakfast while I go wake up crazy girl."

"Oh?" Haley raises an eyebrow. "Is that what you are calling my sister now?"

"Sweetie, you know I love Taylor. I really do, but you have to agree with me. She's kind of wild."

Haley nods her head.

"I know. She's a lot like Brooke was when she was in high school. I think a lot of what Taylor is going through has to do with our parent's death. I don't think she's fully gotten over it."

"I understand and we've tried to talk to Taylor about it, but she doesn't want to talk. It's okay baby girl," Peyton wraps her arms around her lover. "We'll get through this."

"You're always my voice of reason."

"Well someone's got to be. Go make breakfast, Tay and I will be down shortly."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Wake up!"

Brooke and Nathan sit up in bed after hearing the scream. Their son Jamie was standing at the end of the bed with a smile on his face.

"You have to wake up momma, daddy."

"Oh, do we?" Brooke questions her adorable eight year old son.

Jamie nods his head excitedly.

"Yeah, you do. I'm hungry."

Brooke turns her head when she hears her husband's stomach growl. Nathan smiles at his wife sheepishly. Brooke just shakes her head joyously.

"Like father like son."

"What can I say us Scott men need to eat?"

Brooke gets off her bed and grabs the robe hanging on her doorknob and puts it on.

"Come on little man, let's get out of here while daddy gets dressed. You can help me make breakfast, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan."

"Good."

Nathan watches his wife and son walk out his bedroom door.

"God, I love my life."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Sam sat down in an empty seat on the bus. It was comfortable enough and Sam hoped she'd be able to sleep long enough without having nightmares. Sam pulled out "redeeming love" from her duffle bag and got ready to read it, but a voice stopped her.

"Where you headed?"

Sam looked across the aisle and an older looking woman who was sitting next to a young child. Sam assumed it was the woman's child.

"I'm going to North Carolina."

The woman's eyes widen in response.

"That's quite a long way."

Sam nods her head.

"Hopefully it will be worth it, but we'll see."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"I'm going to find my mom."

The woman caught the hope in Sam's voice. She let her eyes travel Sam's body and that's when she noticed the fading and fresh bruises on Sam's face and arms.

"I'm sure it's better than what you have now."

Sam bites her lip and nods her head.

"Anywhere is better than what I have now."

"I'll pray for you."

Sam looks at the nameless woman with a shy smile.

"Thank-you."

The woman nods her head and Sam begins to read the book as the wheels of the bus start to turn.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

After a several minutes of coaxing, Peyton managed to get Taylor up and out of bed. They both headed into the kitchen where Haley was just about finished with breakfast.

"Morning Tay."

"Morning Haley-bub," Taylor says groggily as she rests her head on the counter top.

Peyton rubs her back and looks up at her girlfriend.

"Do you need any help or are you good?"

"I'm just about done, so, nope, I don't need any help."

Peyton looked at Haley and Taylor and sighed quietly. She had been doing that a lot lately. It wasn't because she didn't love them, she did, but Peyton couldn't help the fact that her thoughts went out to the daughter she's never had the privilege of knowing. The only thing Peyton has is a picture of her Sammy was when she was a baby. It wasn't going to do any good now, now that Sam was 15, the same age as Taylor.

Peyton often wondered what her routine would be like if her daughter was in her life. Would it be what she does with Haley? Would she be the one cooking breakfast and her daughter resting her head on the counter? If things had turned out differently, would she have ever met Haley? So many unanswered questions plagued Peyton's mind.

Peyton grabbed a plate full of food and took it to her seat, next to Haley.

"What is everybody's plan for the day?" Peyton asks with interest.

A more awake Taylor spoke first.

"Besides the annoyance that is school, I have cheerleading practice tonight. So, if it's okay, I'll just get a ride from one of the girls after practice?"

Haley nods her head after taking a sip of her orange juice.

"That sounds fine," Haley turns her attention to Peyton. "I figured I would come into the studio after my teacher meetings. I want to try to fit a song in with the little time I've have free these days."

"Okay, but there is no rush on your next album Haley, you know that."

Haley grins and nods her head.

"True, but I wouldn't want to upset my boss."

Taylor rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You two are sickeningly cute, you realize this right?"

Peyton looks at Taylor and shrugs her shoulders.

"And I'm okay with that, but eat. You both have to leave for school within the hour."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"When should we tell him?" Nathan questions his wife after dropping off their son at school. "I mean we haven't told our friends yet."

Brooke turns to look at her husband and gives him a reassuring smile.

"We'll tell Jamie in a few days and then we'll tell our friends," Brooke rests her hands on her stomach. "I just want this to work Nate."

Nathan parks the car in the driveway and looks at his wife with a sad expression. He really wanted this pregnancy to last too. The last time his wife was pregnant they had lost their baby when Brooke was at four months. As of right now, with this pregnancy, Brooke had hit the fourth month and so far there haven't been any complications.

"I have a feeling about this Brooke. I have a feeling that this will last, don't you?"

Brooke gives her husband a shy smile.

"I do. There's just something in my heart that's telling me it will last."

"Let's go inside Brooke."

Brooke grins at her husband.

"You just want to ravish me don't you?"

Nathan grins wolfishly at his wife before diving in for a kiss.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Why did you choose to travel alone?"

It had been two whole days on the bus and the woman and her child were still sitting next to Sam. They had started up conversations. Sam finally got the woman's name, which was Erin and her son's name was Oscar. Oscar didn't talk much.

"I don't have anyone else. My father hasn't allowed me to have any friends, or to meet any people. I don't think I know much about my life as it is. You're really the first person I've talked to like this without worrying about my father hurting me or them. My guard always has to be up when I'm around my father."

"Well Sam, I hope you find what you're looking for. It's not fun to be lonely."

"I know, but if you lived my life you would realize all that you ever had was loneliness. I'm used to it."

"No kid should be used to it."

Sam nods her head in agreement.

"That's true, but you'd be surprised how many people in this world are lonely."

"You are a very insightful kid," Erin says with a grin.

"It's kind of my thing."

Erin chuckles and passes over a candy bar to Sam.

"So, where are you heading too anyway? I never thought to ask."

Erin looks down at her sleeping son and smiles.

"We are heading to North Carolina and meeting my husband and then we are taking his car to New York. That's where we live."

Sam smiles brightly.

"Then at least you know you have good company until we arrive in North Carolina."

"That's true."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"I think we should tell Jamie today, Nathan. It's been four days since we thought about telling him. I think it's time and besides the doctor says we have nothing to worry about."

Nathan looks away from the TV and to his wife who is standing beside the couch.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell him?"

Brooke nods her head with a smile. Nathan shuts off the TV and stands up.

"I'll go get him," Nathan leaves Brooke with a kiss on her lips.

A minute or so later Nathan and Jamie are back and Jamie is sitting on the couch.

"I didn't do it momma, I swear."

Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"You're not in trouble."

Jamie lets out a breath.

"Okay then, never mind. What did you want to talk about momma?"

Brooke and Nathan sit down on the coffee table and look at their son.

"Do you remember when I told you about a baby growing inside of me?" Brooke asks softly.

Jamie nods his head.

"And then it went to heaven, right?"

Nathan nods his head.

"Yeah, bud."

"Well, I have another baby growing inside of me."

Jamie looks at his mother and then to her stomach.

"Is this one going to heaven too?"

Brooke moves from the coffee table to sit down next to her son.

"The doctors said that I shouldn't have any problems. So for right now the answer is no."

"Your momma is strong, Jamie. She'll do everything in her power not to lose this baby, but that means there is going to be a big job for you soon."

Jamie grins.

"I get to be a big brother, don't I?"

"Yes, you do."

"That's cool, as long as I have a little brother."

Brooke bites the bottom of her lip to stop from laughing. She glances at her husband and knows he is thinking about his late brother.

"Jamie, I could have a girl you know? Are you still going to be a big brother than?"

Jamie thinks about it for a minute, than nods his head.

"Yes, but I still want a brother."

Brooke and Nathan chuckle at their son's antics.

"We'll see buddy."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Sam steps off of the bus and stretches. Erin and Oscar walk off right after her.

"It was really nice to meet you and thanks again for saving me from that creepy guy on the bus and sharing the snacks."

Erin smiles and nods her head.

"Don't mention it," Erin smiles over Sam's shoulder. She spotted her husband walking towards them.

Sam smiled shyly as she watched a man hug Erin close to him and pick Oscar off of the ground.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to find what you are looking for?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yes, as long as I can find Tric then hopefully my new life can start."

Erin's husband smiled at the teen.

"You don't look old enough to drink."

"I'm not, but there's a recording studio there and I need to talk to the owner of it, Red Bedroom Records."

"If you want I could give you a lift. It's actually on our way out of the city."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Yeah, it's not a problem. Give Erin your bags and we'll get going."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"That was perfect," Peyton says into the microphone. Behind the glass, Haley takes off her headphones and smiles at her lover.

"I'm glad, but I'm also tired. I don't want to do anymore today."

"You don't have to," Peyton lets go of the button and heads into her office. Haley quickly met her.

"Now we have the second song finished for your album. We're making progress."

Haley wraps her arms around Peyton's waist and they slowly start to dance to the music playing in the background.

"Winter break is coming up," Haley says softly. "We haven't decided on where we are going to go."

"I know. I've just gotten sidetracked a little bit."

Haley looks at Peyton and smiles.

"It's okay, and Taylor has suggested we go to California."

"Why California?"

"Sun, bikinis and hot looking boys,"

Peyton raises her eyebrows.

"Those were her words not mine and the only hot looking person I want to see is you, in a sexy bikini."

Peyton laughs and brushes her lips across Haley's.

A knock on the door ruins their moment. Haley let's her arms drop from around Peyton and Peyton turns to the door. She spots a brown haired girl in somewhat dirty clothes and something that looked like bruises on the girl's arms and face. Peyton shuddered.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer."

"That would be me," Peyton says as she steps forward. "What can I help you with?"

Sam steps forward and hands a picture over to Peyton. It was a picture of Peyton, when she was about five months pregnant, and Rick.

"I think you're my mom."


	3. Coming Home

**Author's note from Peyton: Hey guys, we need 15 reviews to post the next chapter. Muahahaha I know I am mean. I wanted to give a shout out to OTHangles congrats love you were our first reviewer :-) thus this chapter is dedicated to you. Also Haley you are a great friend to co-write with I hope to write many more stories with you. I also would like to thank Sir Mac he's my mom's computer from work he is a mac and the first mac that I fell for, normally I hate mac's but thanks to sir mac im looking into getting my own. Well readers enjoy and review love you all**

**A/N from othlvr16: I do appreciate all of you viewers that are reading this story…and this chapter would have been posted awhile ago, but fanfiction has been getting weird lately…We need more reviews so please send them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Coming Home<strong>

Peyton's eyes widen in response to the girl's comment. She honestly didn't know what to think. Could this girl really be her baby? Peyton took in the girls features and sighed. Sam did look a little like Rick and herself. Peyton glanced at Haley who was standing there frozen in her spot.

"WHAT?" Haley exclaimed, not believing what the teen said.

"I said, I think that Peyton is my mom," Sam stated calmly feeling completely out of place.

Peyton steps forward.

"What's your name sweetie?" Peyton inquired.

"Samantha Elizabeth Walker," Samantha answered quickly.

Haley watched the scene play out and she couldn't help but think everything was completely not right with the situation.

"Does Rick know you're here?" Peyton demanded quickly.

"No he doesn't. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I…I…I had to leave," Sam begged Peyton as she started to cry.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad," Peyton said as she drew Samantha into a hug. Peyton glanced at her girlfriend. "Haley, I will explain this all to you tonight. Will you please just meet me at home? I need some alone time with my daughter."

"Of course Peyton, why don't you guys get acquainted for dinner and I will have the guest room set up for Samantha," Haley says as she walked out.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Taylor was just getting home from cheer practice when Haley walked in.

"Tay, sit down we need to talk," Haley said, in her serious voice.

"Hales, you okay?" Taylor asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, fine. We are going to have company for awhile. I don't know for how long, but please be on the nice Taylor that I know you can be," Haley requested kindly.

"Company? Is Quinn coming?" Tay asked her eagerness clearly present in her voice.

"No Tay, Peyton's daughter Samantha is in town," Haley stated while frowning.

"What? Since when does Peyt have a kid?" Taylor exclaimed, totally confused.

"I don't know. She said she would tell us tonight, but she will probably be back late."

"Well let's set up the guest room for her. If she's Peyton's daughter then she is part of our family," Taylor stated firmly.

"Okay let's do it. You're right, Peyton's family is our family," Haley said hesitantly.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Nathan and Jamie were at the river court practicing for Jamie's big game that was coming up on the weekend.

"Dad, we need to have a serious talk," Jamie stated firmly.

"Okay, JimJam what's up?" Nathan replied while trying not to laugh at Jamie's serious face.

"I think we should turn the guest room in to an awesome room, for the baby I mean. Also it can be a surprise for Momma," Jamie said excitedly.

"That's a good idea James. We can do that tomorrow when your Momma is having girl's night at Peyton and Haley's house," Nathan stated.

"Awesome!" Jamie exclaimed.

Nathan takes the basketball and starts shooting around.

"Dad, how'd you hurt your back?"

Nathan stops what he is doing and turns to his son.

"It was an accident Jamie. When you were a baby, I got into a fight and was thrown into a window. Your momma was really upset with me, but couldn't feel my legs. I was in a wheelchair, but the moment that you called me dada was the moment that I knew I had to fix myself."

Jamie nods his head with a smile.

"You're not in a wheelchair anymore."

Nathan smiles and nods his head.

"That's right. I worked extra hard and got myself back into shape. Then I got my shot in the NBA. I played for awhile and then the doctor said that if I played anymore I would hurt myself to the point where I wouldn't be able to walk again. I didn't want that."

Jamie wraps his arms around his daddy's waist.

"I don't want that either."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Samantha, what did Rick tell you about me?" Peyton asks with keen interest. She couldn't believe that her daughter was actually here.

"Rick, I mean dad said that you ran away when I was born. He said that you didn't want me and he had to fight tooth and nail to not abort me. I don't believe him though. I always wondered what your side of the story was," Samantha responded shyly.

"I'll tell you the truth, but first I want to warn you. It's not pleasant and I am not telling you to turn you against Rick. You came all this way and you deserve to know why you haven't had a mother in your life so far," Peyton stated.

Peyton told Samantha everything. She told Sam about leaving home and about Rick and the beatings. Then she told her about being in a coma and how she came to, only to find everyone gone. She told Sam about how she searched everywhere for Samantha and Rick. Both Samantha and Peyton were crying by the time Peyton finished her story.

"Samantha, I am assuming you don't plan on going back to Rick?" Peyton asked hesitantly. She didn't want her to leave at all.

"I never want to see him again, to be honest," Sam stated while looking at the ground.

"Would you like to live with me?" Peyton offered.

"I don't want to be a burden," Samantha responded.

"Nonsense, Samantha, you are my little girl, it would be a dream come true for me. I have wanted my baby back since the day I came out of the coma."

"Peyton, I have to ask you something, but please don't get mad," Sam stated while looking at the ground.

"Sweetie, you can ask me anything. I will never get mad at you for asking a question," Peyton stated truthfully.

"Am I, well can I, am I allowed to call you mom?" Sam asked while she looked into Peyton's eyes.

"Of course sweetie, I am your mom," Peyton stated while pulling Samantha in to a hug.

"Thanks…mom," Sam says as she hugged Peyton back.

"Not to go all parental on you, but I have a lawyer and he knows all about you. I hired him and a private investigator, when I had the money, to look for you. I also have already been to court about this. I just have to call him and he will get us some papers to sign. After that I will have full custody of you," Peyton informed Sam with a smile.

"Really? So, I never have to live with Rick again?"

"Yes. Is that all your stuff"

"Yes."

"Okay, then tomorrow my best friend Brooke and I will take you shopping and we can get everything you need. Clothes, laptop, posters for your new room stuff like that," Peyton told Samantha, while smiling.

"Thank you, but you don't have to," Sam replied.

"Honey, I have fifteen years of birthdays and Christmas' to make up for."

"Okay. If you really want to," Sam stated shyly.

"I insist. Now why don't we go back to our house and you can have a nice hot bath and meet my girlfriend and her sister."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Taylor and Haley had just finished setting up the guest room.

"Taylor, she only had a small ratty looking duffle bag and her clothes were all ratty," Haley sadly told her sister.

"I have an idea. Let's run out to the store. We can buy her nice PJ's and we can get her a new stuffed animal, maybe a band shirt and a whole outfit like Peyton would wear. You know, totally welcome her to the family," Taylor declared firmly.

"Yes, that's an awesome idea! Let's go do it," Haley said with smiles.

"Give me thirty minutes to shower and change?" Taylor stated before running up the stairs.

Haley pulled out her phone, as she sat down on the couch.

"_Hello, Brooke speaking," Brooke says as she answered her phone._

"Brooke, its Haley. I am going to tell you something. You should probably sit down," Haley spat out.

"_Haley, is everything okay," Brooke stated as she sat down at her kitchen table._

"Yes, well I think so…I don't know. Peyton's daughter showed up at the studio today."

"_What? Peyton doesn't have a daughter."_

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Honey, I'm home!" Peyton yelled as she walked into her home with Samantha. When she got no reply she looked at Sam. "I guess they went out for dinner. Speaking of which, how about pizza for dinner?"

"I love pizza!" Samantha said excitedly. Sam blushed as she realized how excited she sounded.

"What kind would you like?" Peyton inquired.

"I umm…I only had it once. I don't know what I like," Samantha stated as she looked down getting more embarrassed.

"That's okay, no need to be embarrassed. I will order lots of different kinds. I love leftover pizza more than fresh pizza."

"Okay. That sounds cool," Sam stated, still embarrassed.

"Would you like to have a nice bath while we wait for dinner to get here?" Peyton inquired.

"Yes please…but I umm…I don't know how to run my own bath. Dad would never let me," Samantha stated while staring at the floor yet again.

"Samantha, I lived with Rick remember. So I know how he is. I will teach you how to draw a bath. I will even add some bubble bath for you."

"Thanks Peyton…I mean mom. Sorry."

"It's okay sweetie. You don't need to say sorry and its okay, you don't have to call me mom, you can call me whatever you are comfortable with."

"Thanks mom," Samantha stated. "What are the house rules? I don't want to break them."

"Umm...You will need to follow the same rules as Taylor I guess. Curfew is ten on school nights and midnight on weekends. If you aren't going to be home for dinner, text or call me or Haley. I will buy you a phone tomorrow. No boys in your bedroom. Clean your room and clean up after yourself."

"That's all?" Samantha asked skeptically.

"That's all. Let's go draw you a bath," Peyton stated kindly.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

A little while later, Hale and Taylor got home and spotted Peyton sitting in the living room.

"Hey Peyton. Where is the daughter?" Taylor asked.

"She is having a bath," Peyton calmly stated.

"Okay, we bought her some PJ's and a stuffed Bunny because bears are over done. Also, we got her a Peyton-esc outfit. We got her a band t-shirt. It's the cure!" Taylor said excitedly. Noticing the looks on the girl's faces and not wanting to be in the same room anymore, stated. "I am going to go introduce myself to the daughter."

Peyton and Haley both stated that, that was fine.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Taylor knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hello, can I come in?" Taylor asked through the door hoping for an answer.

"Umm…okay," Sam replied hesitantly once she saw that the bubbles covered her body.

Taylor opened the door and smiled at the girl in the tub.

"I am sorry to interrupt your bath. I just wanted to bring you the present that Hales and I got you. Oh I am Taylor by the way," Taylor informed with a smile.

"A present? I'm Samantha," Sam responded.

"We got you these new PJ's. We didn't know what color you liked so we went with black. Black is Peyton's favorite color. We also got you an outfit. You can look at it later. We also got you a stuffed bunny," Taylor replied completely ignoring how nervous Sam appeared. "I am going to let you finish your bath in peace, see you later."

"Umm…okay bye," Sam responded.

"No need to be nervous babe. You're safe here. You are with family," Taylor said before she left the bathroom.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Peyton, I don't know why you didn't tell me about having a kid, BUT I love you so I will let you explain before I say anything else," Haley stated sharply.

Peyton nodded her head and took a breath. She knew she would eventually have to tell her story. It sucked, but she knew she had to tell her story.

"Haley, sit down. This is going to be a long story."

Haley simply sat down not saying anything; however she did take Peyton's hand into hers after she sat back down on the couch.

"When I was seventeen, I left home for LA, to get into the music business. I hitch hiked to get to LA. I know it was a dumb idea, but I just wanted to make my way in the world. Rick Walker was the guy who picked me up and he is also Samantha's father," Peyton looked at Haley with sad eyes. "The first few months were awesome. I was treated like a Goddess. Then he started beating me and using me for sex. I ended up pregnant, which made him happy, but he wanted a boy. Seven months into the pregnancy he found out I was having a girl. Rick flew off the handle and he ended up putting me into a coma. I was in a coma for two years."

Peyton wiped the tears off of her girls face.

"When I came to, I searched and searched for Samantha. I hired professionals, but I couldn't find her. Also, Sam will officially be in my permanent custody in three days," Peyton stated as she cried.

"Peyton, I get why you didn't tell me. I am not mad I am glad that you finally got your baby back. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me," Haley said as she pulled Peyton into a loving hug.

Taylor walked back into the room.

"Love birds, you are making me sick!" Taylor laughed.

"Shush girl," Peyton said as she pulled out of the hug to tackle Taylor and started tickling her.

Sam walked into the room and instantly felt jealous.

_Why would Peyton need me? She already has a daughter._

"Peyt…I mean mom…I don't feel well. May I please go to bed," Sam requested.

Haley had watched the emotions play on Sam's face. Being that she was a teacher she's seen Sam's expression before.

"Sure sweetie, I will take you to your room," Peyton replied sweetly.

"Actually, Taylor will take you to your room. I need a quick word with Peyton. Then she will come tuck you in," Haley jumped in before Peyton could go anywhere.

"Come on Sammy," Taylor said as she started walking to the guest room upstairs.

"Okay," Sam stated sadly as she followed.

After the girls were out of earshot, Peyton turned to Haley with a confused expression on her face.

"You need to tell her that she won't lose you and that Taylor hasn't taken her place as your baby. I saw the look on her face Peyton. She looked jealous and heartbroken."

Peyton nodded then followed after the girls.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Samantha was lying under the covers holding onto the bunny when Peyton got to the bedroom.

"We need to talk," Peyton stated calmly as she lied down next to Sam. "Taylor is like a daughter to me. However, you are my own flesh and blood. I love you and no one will ever, ever take your place in my heart or life. You are mine. Nothing you ever say or do will change that. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I understand you mommy," Samantha said while cuddling up to her mom.

"Good. I'm so happy baby," Peyton said with a smile.

"Mommy, I have never slept away from home before. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep," Sam requested softly.

"I will do one better. I will spend the whole night with you. Now shut your eyes and go to sleep baby. We can have the pizza tomorrow," Peyton stated as she started rubbing her daughter's back.


	4. Party Gone Wrong

**Author's note P.S.: Thank you for reading. I'm hoping for more readers, and I am slightly disappointed in the lack of readers so please pass this on to your friends : () if you are reading please review so we know thanks.**

**A/N othlvr16: More drama is headed your way so stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Party Gone Wrong<strong>

Sam woke up early the next morning. She was glad that Peyton was next to her. She was surprised to see Peyton's eyes open looking back at her.

"Morning Sam."

"Morning…mom."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better than most days," Sam says as she gets out of bed and starts going through her duffle bag.

Peyton notices that her daughter didn't have very many clothes, seven outfits at the most. Sam also had a book, Redeeming Love, and an iPod. Curiosity got the better of Peyton so she searched the artist on her daughter's media player. NOFX, The Cure, Mia Catalano, and Haley James. Peyton smiled at the last two.

"You could meet Mia if you wanted to."

Sam stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you met Haley yesterday and she's one of your favorite artists. I figured I'd get you to meet Mia as well."

"NO WAY! REALLY? THAT WOULD BE FREAKING AWESOME!"

Peyton smiles and kisses Sam in the forehead before walking out the door to let Sam get dressed.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Peyton walks into the kitchen and sees breakfast just about finished. Haley smiled up at her and Taylor waved. Taylor being awake was a surprise to her.

"What are you doing awake?" Peyton questions lightly.

Haley laughs and Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Your daughter is here Peyt. I need to get to know her."

"I know what you mean," Peyton says solemnly.

"Breakfast is done. Where's Sam?" Haley asks her girl with a smile.

"She's getting dressed. She should be down soon, but I missed my good morning kiss from you."

"We can't have that, now can we?" Haley retorts as she walks around the counter and into Peyton's arms giving her a loving kiss as well.

"Good morning," Haley states as she pulls away from the kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Haley gets out of Peyton's arms to dish up food for everybody.

"What's happening today?" Taylor asks before shoveling a fork full of egg into her mouth.

"If you must know, I figured that Brooke and I should take Sam shopping. Her clothes are old and she doesn't have a lot to begin with."

Haley frowns sadly.

"You and Sam can shop and Tay and I can hang."

Taylor frowns.

"Why'd I get the short end of the stick?"

When Sam walks into the room, Taylor's question goes unanswered.

"Are you hungry Sam? We have eggs."

Sam bites her lip and nods her head.

"Yes ma'am."

"Honey, you don't have to call me that," Haley confides. "Haley's just fine."

"Yes ma'am," Sam says as she sits down next to Taylor.

Haley glances over at Peyton who shakes her head meaning she would tell her later. Haley nods her head and gathers a plate of breakfast for herself and Peyton.

"Sam, I was still planning on taking you shopping with Brooke today. Are you still interested? I would love a chance to spoil my daughter with a shopping spree."

"Okay," Sam murmurs into her plate, her shyness coming out quickly.

"You're going to love Brooke."

"She is right Samantha, you will love Brooke. She is the coolest out of all the adults in Tree Hill" Taylor informed her with enthusiasm

Sam nods her head and continues to eat not looking up from her plate until she's done.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"She's extremely shy," Brooke notices as she, Peyton and Sam walk around the mall. Sam was walking a little bit ahead of them.

"I know and I can probably explain why she's like that, but this isn't the place for that at all."

"I get it Peyton, but what I don't get is why you didn't tell me you had a daughter."

Peyton shakes her head as she says "Again, not the place." Then she walks up the few steps up to Sam.

"Let's go in here and have you pick out a few things."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

Sam was in the dressing room when Brooke and Peyton picked their conversation back up.

"The reason why I didn't tell you that I had a daughter was because I didn't know where she was. Brooke, I didn't know and it scared the hell out of me. That bastard left me there in the hospital and took my daughter away from me."

"Did you ever find out where she traveled from?"

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, I didn't and Sam really won't talk about it. And it's understandable. She's a lot like me in that way."

"She's beautiful Peyton."

Peyton smiles brightly at her friend.

"Ya she really is."

Brooke looks through the rack of t-shirts while continuing to talk to Peyton.

"Is girls night still on?"

Peyton nods her head with a smile.

"Yes, Haley really wants it and Taylor said that she will hang with Sam. So, it's just us girls tonight. Mia said she'd come as well as long as Chase had something to do."

Brooke smiles as she pulls out a blouse from the rack.

"That's great," Brooke smiles at Peyton. "Because I have to tell you two, something, but it's going to wait until your better half is with us before I reveal it."

"You know that's not fair. I like to know things before Haley does."

"Sorry," Brooke smirks. "I can't, and besides I am sure you will enjoy dwelling on it all day."

Peyton frowns, but then smiles when she sees the dressing door room open and Sam steps out in a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"You look great," Peyton compliments.

"You really do Sam."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Why don't you get changed and then I'll go pay for all this stuff."

"Brooke, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. She is my niece and I will spoil her rotten if I want to," Brooke turns back to Sam. "Now go change."

Sam does as she is told.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"I hate coming here Haley," Taylor complains as she and Haley walk through the cemetery.

"I know you do Tay, but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do."

"What do you mean?"

Taylor and Haley stop in front of the James' grave stones.

"I didn't want to do a lot of things growing up."

Taylor and Haley sit down and Taylor places flowers on her dad's grave.

"But sometimes you learn that the things you didn't want to do can make everything better in the long run."

"Do you mean like when I had to stay with you?" Taylor asks softly.

Haley wraps her arms around her sister, something she doesn't get to do very often.

"I was eighteen and Quinn was in her twenties. She was doing her thing and I was just finishing high school. I didn't want to take you in. I was still young, but I did anyway and it all worked out. I still went to college and I've got a job, but Taylor don't think I didn't love you because I did…I do it was just a very difficult situation."

Taylor nods her head into Haley's shoulder.

"Did mom and dad know you were into chicks?"

Haley chuckles and places a kiss on Taylor's forehead.

"I'd like to think they did, but I'm not sure. I married Nathan when I was young and things got out of hand."

"You mean when you realized you loved the ladies."

"Yes, when I realized I loved the ladies. Nathan loved me and I didn't want a divorce, but he knew he had to in order for himself to happy and when I gave it to him he moved on."

Taylor pulls away from her sister.

"You mean to your best friend?"

Haley nods her head.

"Yes, but now they have a wonderful little boy and my god son so I just like to think it was all planned somehow."

"Isn't that what some would refer to as fate?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Do you think it was fate that Sam found Peyton?"

"Yes, I do."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Daddy, what are we going to do with this room?" Jamie asks as he walks into the nursery.

The walls were unpainted and there was tarp on the floor and paint cans everywhere.

"Well son, we are going to paint the walls."

"What color are we going to paint them?"

"Since we don't know the baby's gender yet I was thinking we would paint it a subtle green right now."

"Why can't it be black?"

Nathan looks down at his son.

"Aunt Peyton says black is the best color for a room."

Nathan chuckles and shakes his head.

"I don't think black would be good for a newborn at this point. I really don't want to give your mother a heart attack either."

"I guess green is alright. Then we can put all sorts of sports stuff on the walls when we know I'm getting a brother."

"We don't know if it's going to be a brother or a sister yet." Nathan patiently reminded Jaime for the millionth time.

"Fine, but girls can like sports too. I don't want a sister that doesn't play basketball."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Brooke, Peyton, what's up guys?"

Brooke, Peyton and Sam were sitting in the food court and when Peyton looked up Mia was walking towards them. Sam kept her eyes on the table

"Hey Mia, busy shopping I see," Peyton says as she notices the bags in Mia's hands.

"Of course, I needed new clothes." Mia brings her attention to Sam who was sitting quietly at the table. "Who is this?"

"Sam," Peyton says. Sam looks up. "This is Mia, Mia this is Sam, my daughter."

Mia holds her hand out for Sam to shake it. Mia frowns when Sam doesn't shake her hand so she places it on the table like nothing happened.

"It's nice to meet you Sam. I didn't even know Peyton had a daughter."

"I do, but I would like it if she talked a little more," Peyton encourages slightly.

"Sorry," Sam apologizes. Sam looks at Mia with a hesitant smile. "I like your music."

"That's sweet, thanks. Your mom helped me a lot. She's talented at what she does."

Sam nods her head in agreement.

"So Mia, are you ready for tonight?" Brooke asks after taking a sip of her water.

"Yep, Jake is apparently going to be hanging with your husband so I am free for the night."

"Good, I can't wait."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Taylor and Sam were in Taylor's room upstairs while the adults were gathered down stairs in the living room. Taylor was on her phone while Sam was reading her book.

"Sam, have you done anything daring?" Taylor asks as she finishes reading a text.

Sam closes her book.

"Do you count running away from my abusive father, daring?" Samantha asked slightly confused.

"That's not the kind of daring I meant, but yes I would count it."

"What's going on Taylor?"

"There's a party tonight and I want you to come with me."

"Why?" Sam questions as she puts her book down.

"Because I think you should live a little. It would be great. Let off some steam, have fun."

"Does that mean we have to sneak out?"

Taylor grins and nods her head.

"I'll protect you I swear."

Sam smiles and nods her head. "If you're sure."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Okay, so can you explain what is going on with your daughter?" Brooke asks gently.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asks confused.

"She's like extremely polite. She calls me ma'am, Peyton. That's just wrong, no teenager is that polite."

"She's right honey. I don't know everything and I would really like to know what's going on," Haley says as she snuggles next to Peyton on the couch.

"Her dad's a mean guy. Rick Walker is a horrible man. He's different when he's around everyone else, but when he comes home everything changes. With Rick you were expected to keep up appearances. Show respect always. He says women are supposed to clean the house and cook the food, but not doing anything else. When his friends were over it was always, 'yes ma'am, no, sir.' He would hit me and then pretend nothing ever happened."

"He abused her didn't he?" Mia asks hesitantly.

Peyton nods her head.

"It's obvious, but I don't know how far the abuse went. If anyone would really think about it they would label Sam as a product of rape. I love her and she's my daughter, but it's true."

"Is she going to stay with you now?"

Peyton looks at Mia and grabs Haley's hand.

"She is staying with us, yes, but Rick is still out there and that's what I am worried about."

"He sounds like Satan," Mia says softly.

"Rick is Satan and I was just his hitchhiker."

Brooke coughs and everyone looks at her.

"Alright all this is really depressing so I think I should give you my not so depressing news."

"What's that?" Haley asks with intrigue. Brooke was bouncing around in her seat.

"I'm pregnant!"

There were smiles and congratulations throughout the room.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"What does the dad want?" Jake asks his friend as he starts putting green paint onto the wall.

Jamie was over on his wall next to the door and Nathan was painting the wall by the window. Jamie had his earphones in and was dancing around, clueless to the conversation that was happening a few feet away from him.

Nathan turns to his friend with a kind smile.

"I love Jamie and I know he wants a brother and honestly I would be happy either way, but I really want a daughter."

"Why? You already have a son. You would know what to do."

"Yeah I know, but I want to have a chance to scare away all her boyfriends. I want to be the dad that tells my daughter her skirt is too short or she's showing too much cleavage. I want to have a little girl so that in the future I can walk her down the aisle or dance with her at her wedding. I want a daddy's girl."

Jake gives Nathan an amused look.

"That's deep man."

"Shut up," Nathan chuckles. "But seriously, I really want a little girl. Brooke doesn't care as long as this one is alive, happy and healthy."

"I'm happy for you man, really. It seems like you have it all."

Nathan looks at his son and smiles.

"No, I have just what I need."

"That's good."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

The party was in full swing and ever teenager at the party was drunk. Beer pong was being played in the middle of the room and there was dancing going on throughout the house.

Taylor had been stumbling through the house looking for Sam. When they had first gotten there Taylor had given her a drink and then Taylor went off with her cheerleading friends. An hour later and she couldn't find Sam anywhere.

"You are sooo pretty."

Taylor rolled her eyes at the drunken teenage boy, but when she realized that said boy was talking to Sam, Taylor felt like she had sobered up quickly. Sam was shaking in the corner while the boy talked to her drunkenly and it appeared as though Sam was crying.

"Hey, get the hell away from her."

The boy stumbled away and Taylor sat down next to Sam.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. She's going to kick me out," Sam hiccups.

"Sam, everything is going to be okay."

Sam shakes her head which she instantly regrets and moves her head to the side and vomits on the floor. Taylor knew she was screwed, but she had no choice. Sam was sick and she needed to get out of there. Taylor pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Okay, okay, let's rain it in. Mia, how are you and Jake doing?" Haley asks after laughing up a storm.

"Jake and I are just fine. I love him and I think that's enough for me."

"That's really good to hear. I'm glad that you have found love."

Haley looks at Peyton who smiles at her with love. Brooke smiles at the loving look on her friends' faces.

"I'm so happy we are all in love. It's great!"

"I wonder what the girls are doing upstairs. I haven't heard any noises in awhile," Peyton casually mentions.

"I can go check on them if you want," Haley offers.

Brooke glances at her phone when she feels it vibrate. She is surprised when she sees Taylor's name flash on the screen.

"Hello," Brooke answers casually.

"_Aunt Brooke, I'm in trouble."_

"What's wrong?"

"_I was stupid and Sam was drinking and now she's sick and she keeps shaking. I don't know what to do. We're at a party on the beach. A lot of people are outside and some are inside. It's the only house on the beach that's partying."_

"I'll be right there," Brooke says in a stern tone before closing her phone.

"What's wrong?" Haley asks before getting up from the coach to go check on the girls.

"I'll save you a trip up the stairs. The girls aren't there. Taylor just called me. Sam and Taylor are drunk I think," Brooke looks at Peyton. "Sam's not doing so well."

"Let's go!" Peyton stated with panic dripping from her voice.


	5. Aftermath

**Author's note: Hey, Thanks for reading this chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter, to Amie for always encouraging me and never ditching me, at least not yet…And to Helious, for always listening to my insane rambling. If you want to listen to what I was listening to when I wrote this it was Smile by Avril Lavigne thanks for reading please review.**

**othlvr16's A/N: So, a lot of you have reviewed and I love it. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Aftermath<strong>

As Taylor hung up with Brooke, she turned to Sam. "Samantha, I called Aunt Brooke. She is on her way. Everything will be fine," Taylor stated not really sure if it was for her benefit or Sam's. When Samantha didn't respond Taylor started to freak out. She couldn't find a pulse, not that she knew how to check. Taylor started to panic and quickly pulled her phone out again.

"_Hello, this is 9-1-1, what is your emergency?"_

"My…my…my stepsister was drinking at a party by the beach. She isn't breathing. I can't find her pulse. HELP!" Taylor cried.

"_Stay calm, dispatch says we will have someone there within 5 minutes," the operator calmly stated."_

"Okay."

Just then Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Mia ran into the room.

"Mom's here now," Taylor states in a child like voice.

"_Okay, could you please give the phone to your mom, sweetie?" the operator requested._

Taylor handed the phone to Haley.

"Hello?" a confused and scared Haley stated.

"_Hello ma'am, dispatch has sent out an ambulance, it should be there any second."_

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Peyton rushed into the hospital, through the waiting room and straight up to the triage nurse.

"My name is Peyton Sawyer, my daughter Samantha Walker was brought in here by ambulance. I would like to know her current condition now! Please," Peyton demanded through her tears.

"Miss Sawyer, a doctor will be out to advise you of her condition as soon as he has a second. In the mean time I need you to fill out the insurance papers," the triage nurse stated.

"I am sorry," Peyton sobbed. "This is the first time I have been with my daughter in fifteen years. Her father kidnapped her at birth. I just got her back. I don't have any insurance or medical history or anything."

"That's not a problem. Do you know where she was living before, they may be able to send us her medical history," the nurse kindly inquired.

"No I don't. I'm such a bad mother. Why did I think this was going to be okay? My baby could be dying for all I know and I don't even know where she has been for the last fifteen years!" Peyton blubbered.

"Honey, not even the best mothers know all this stuff. You're probably in shock as well. No one knows how to react the first time their baby is admitted into the emergency room," the nurse calmly informed her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Peyton asks after a sniffle.

"I'm nice to everyone who comes through my hospital doors. My name is Kayla by the way," Kayla stated with a kind smile.

"I'm Peyton. Thank you for being so kind. Is there any way we can get some answers from the doctors faster?" Peyton begged.

"I'm afraid not. Why don't you have a seat while you wait," Kayla suggested.

"Okay," Peyton numbly stated as she walked to one of the waiting room couches.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Mia, Taylor, Haley and Brooke entered the waiting room and went straight over to Peyton.

"Peyt, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry," Taylor blubbered.

"No, honey, it's not your fault," Peyton said.

"Sweetie, have they told you anything?" Haley asks as she sits down next to her girlfriend.

"No, we are waiting on a doctor," Peyton stated.

Brooke sat down on the other side of Peyton and pulled her into a comforting hug while rubbing her back.

"It's going to be okay P. Sawyer," Brooke sternly remarked.

"How do you know?" Peyton asked.

"I just do and no matter what, you and Samantha have all of us," Brooke replied.

"Thanks guys. Hales you should take Taylor home. She needs to sleep."

"NO! I can't leave until I know Samantha is okay," Taylor bellowed.

"I am not leaving the girl I love until she knows her baby is safe either," Haley declared.

"Sweetie, you can't push us away. We are your family and we aren't going anywhere," Brooke stated.

Just then a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Samantha. Family of Samantha Walker," he inquired.

"Yes, that's me, I mean us," Peyton replied as she walked over to him.

"Ma'am, my name is Dr. Carter. I am Samantha's doctor," Dr. Carter informed her.

"My name is Peyton. I'm her mother. Is she okay?" Peyton demanded to know.

"Yes and no. Yes she will live. Her blood alcohol was 2.8. We found levels of Rohypnol in her system, otherwise known as the date rape drug, and well there is some sadder news. She had a miscarriage approximately a few hours before she started to drink. Thus emotionally she is currently not okay," Dr. Carter sadly informed Peyton.

"Okay, I have to ask. Is there any way for you to get DNA from the miscarriage? I have a feeling that the sex wasn't consensual," Peyton requested even though her mind was elsewhere.

"Yes, actually we can because the baby hadn't evacuated the body yet. If you want, I can get an officer in here today to file a report," Dr. Carter said.

"No, that won't be necessary, just send the evidence to the police. Let them know that Samantha will be in to report once she is done in the hospital, please," Peyton stated.

"Okay, let's take you to see your daughter," Dr. Carter said, as she started to lead Peyton to Samantha's room.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Mommy?" Samantha called out as she woke up.

"Baby, I'm right here," Peyton stated.

"I'm sorry," Sam stated.

"What for Sam?" a confused Peyton inquired.

"For last night, for sneaking out, and drinking, for ending up in the hospital and ruining your night, and for not telling you I was pregnant when I got here," Sam cried out.

"Sam, I am not mad at you. I would have preferred you asked before going to the party, but kids make mistakes. I don't like you drinking, but it happens. My night wasn't ruined. As for the pregnancy we can talk about it later, but I'm not mad," Peyton says in a serious tone.

"Can we discuss it now? I don't want to be worried about it all day. I just want my punishment now," Samantha requested.

"You are not going to be punished for it. I would however like to know was the baby Rick's?" Peyton inquired.

"Yes, it was Rick's baby," Samantha affirmed.

"Okay, I had the doctor's take DNA for the cops. I am not making you press charges. If you want to we can though," Peyton replied.

"I don't want to press charges. If I did he would find out where we live. I don't ever want to see him again," Samantha shyly responded.

"That is okay with me. I will however be taking you to see a therapist. You need to talk to someone about Rick, and what you went through," Peyton declared.

"I don't want to see a therapist though mom," Samantha whined.

"How about you go six times and if you don't like it you don't go back?"

"If I have to," Sam whispered.

"Unfortunately, I think I have to put my foot down on this one," Peyton stated.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

It had been three days since Sam was admitted to the emergency room. She was getting out today. Peyton hadn't left Sam's room since the first night.

Brooke walked into Sam's hospital room with a giant smile.

"Samantha, I have good news," Brooke exclaimed.

"What's that?" Sam asks shyly.

"I was bored yesterday, soooo, I redecorated your room. It is completely AWESOME!" Brooke declared.

"Really? That's nice of you," Sam stated nervously.

"Sammy, I am your aunt…sort of. Which means that I can spoil you, all I want, and no one, not your mom, not Haley, and not my husband-who thinks I am going crazy-do you understand me?" Brooke inquired.

"Yes, you can spoil me and no one is going to stop you," Sam stated.

"Yep, you got it. Oh ya, I also got you this present," Brooke stated handing Samantha a big bag.

Inside the bag was a new outfit to wear home from the hospital, a brand new iPhone 4 and iPod classic 164 GB with beat headphones.

"Wow, Brooke, thanks you didn't have to," Samantha stated with happiness evident on her face.

"You are right, but I wanted to. Spoiling you is something I enjoy," Brooke stated. "Now your mom has gone to sign the discharge papers, so, get your scrawny ass dressed so we can go see your room."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

When Samantha arrived at home, Taylor and Haley were waiting at the door.

"Hey guys," Haley greets with a smile.

"Put on this blindfold Sam," Taylor exclaimed.

Samantha shyly put the blindfold on as directed. Brooke then led Sam to her room with a nervous and excited, Peyton, Haley and Taylor on their heels. When they got to the room, Brooke took off the blindfold.

Samantha then asked. "Is this really all mine?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's all yours," Peyton says as she places her hands on Sam's shoulders.

The room had been painted red with the exception of the accent wall, which was black. The bed was a canopy bed and had been put against the accent wall. The bedding was all red. There was the stuffed white bunny from Taylor on the bed along with a black dog from Brooke and a brown bear in PJ's from Peyton, and a purple monkey from Haley, all stuffed animals of course.

They had put in two dressers that were separated by a writing desk, all the furniture was black. Above the desk was a little bookshelf with a few books on it. The closet and the drawers were filled with brand new clothes. On the desk was a stack of brand new pens, pencils and journals-Samantha had told them she loved writing while in the hospital-The room was amazing, Brooke was right. There were also some posters on the walls. One of Haley and one of Mia both signed. There was also a corkboard on the wall with a picture of Sam and Peyton from before the party on girls' night pinned to it.

"OMG!" Samantha stated after looking around the room several times. "This is amazing. I don't deserve this."

"Sam…Sammy, how many times do I have to tell you, we get to spoil you and no one can stop us? It's not a matter of deserving it. We just do it," Brooke stated. "Now come to the living room, I want you to meet your cousin and uncle."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If you are going to be formal at least call me Aunt Brooke. Ma'am makes me feel old," Brooke requested.

"Okay, Aunt Brooke. Thanks for the room."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Brooke replied.

With that they all headed to the living room.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

When the girls all got to the living room, Jamie was the first to speak.

"Hello Samantha, I'm Jamie. I am your cousin so that means we are gonna be friends," Jamie declared.

"Hello Jamie, I'm glad we will be friends."

"I'm Nathan. It's nice to meet you Samantha," Nathan stated after Sam spoke.

"Nice to meet you to sir," Sam replies shyly.

"I know the girls re-did your room, but I got you a little something from me and Jamie," Nathan said as he handed Sam the box.

Samantha opened the box and found a Raven's jersey.

"Don't know if you're into basketball, but I am the team coach and all of my family has been given a jersey to wear," Nathan informed the young girl.

"I am into basketball. I was going to try out for my old school's ream, but dad wouldn't let me."

"Well, try outs are next week and I am sure your mom will let you try out if you want to that is."

"Of course you can try out, baby," Peyton sweetly stated.

"Sam, let's go practice at the river court," Jamie exclaimed.

"Is that okay, mom?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, of course, take your new phone with you," Peyton answered.

"Uncle Nathan, sir, will you please take us to the river court," Sam requested nervously.

"Of course Sam, let's go guys."

"Dad, can we stop for food on the way? I'm hungry," Jamie requested.

"Sure Jamie. Samson, you ready to go?" Nathan questioned

"Actually, is it okay if I wear my new jersey?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yes baby, go change," Peyton says with a smile.

"Thanks mom," Sam called as she ran to her room.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Peyton, could I talk to you outside for a minute before I take the kids?" Nathan requested.

"Okay."

Peyton and Nathan both went outside.

"What's up Nate?"

"Sam is so shy. I was wondering if I can try to get her onto the basketball team."

"You don't know if she can even play."

"Everyone, but Haley can be taught, besides I overheard her telling Jamie she used to spend lunch hours playing basketball and that her dad wouldn't let her join the team."

"Okay, she can join on one condition," Peyton stated sternly.

"What's the condition?"

"You can't let her get hazed like they did to that girl who joined the team in junior year."

"Anyone on my team who attempts to haze anyone is getting benched for the next two games, and running suicide for the next four practices," Nate state firmly.

"Good, then I am all for her joining the team."

Just then Jamie and Sam came running outside.

"Mom, do you like my jersey?" Sam asks with excitement.

"Baby, it looks awesome."

"Okay, kids jump in the car."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Aunt Peyton."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Peyton, Haley, Taylor and Brooke were still sitting in the living room at the girl's house.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, it's now the time and the place. Spill, we want to know the details about this daughter and her "evil" dad," Brooke demanded.

"Before I say anything, you all need to agree nothing leaves this room," Peyton stated firmly.

"I won't tell a soul," Brooke stated solemnly.

"You know I won't tell either, baby," Haley calmly said in an understanding tone.

"I won't tell either," Taylor stated firmly.

Peyton sighed, she didn't want to go into it, but she knew she had to.

"Okay, here is the story. I was a very young immature sheltered girl. I grew up in Wilmington. I wanted to be a music producer so when I was 17, I left home. I set out for LA; it seemed like the best place to get into music. Being from such a small town, I thought it was sad to bum rides with strangers. We all know how dumb that idea is…I met Rick, he seemed nice and not that much older than me. He had a lot of money. He claimed to want to help me," Peyton sighs, but continues nonetheless. "For the first six months or so he was amazingly kind. If I even considered wanting something it was mine before I could bat my eyelashes. Sound too good to be true, right?" Peyton asked, and then continued on her sad tail as though she was telling herself the story. "It was too good to be true; he started slow, smacking me for not putting the beer cans away, or not dressing up for his friends. I deserved it though. It was my fault, Rick, did so much for me. It didn't take long to lead to full on beatings, but I still believed it was my fault. It got worse. He started wanting sex and taking it too. I found out I was pregnant and Rick went back to being charming. Rick was positive that we were going to have a boy. Four months later, I found out I was having a baby girl. I kept it a secret for three months. When I was 7 months pregnant, Rick found out. He beat me so bad I ended up in a com. I woke up two years later, only to find out my baby was gone and so was Rick. The hospital had a picture that Rick left behind. It was of Rick and the baby. They only knew the baby's name. Samantha Elizabeth Walker. I spent the next ten or so years living in different places and searching for my baby. I then moved home, worked my ass off then came here and you guys know the rest," Peyton concluded with tears streaming down her face.

"What an evil prick bastard. I will hunt him down and kill him," Brooke screamed with rage.

"I'll help you, Aunt Brooke," Taylor yelled.

Haley remained silent. She leaned over and rubbed Peyton's back. Peyton smiled up at Haley before speaking.

"I love you guys for wanting to do that. However, the courts have already given me full custody permanently. Samantha just has to talk to a judge to make it official although with my medical records and Sam's it's only really a formality. We don't want to find Rick because then he will harass us which really wouldn't be good," Peyton stated honestly.

"Peyton, I take it he did the same stuff to Samantha then?" Taylor asked.

"Yes sweetie, he did. The issue with the drinking and the date rape drug was that Samantha was pregnant with Rick's baby," Peyton stated.

"Then I am going to be the best sister ever to her and I will make sure no one ever hurts her again," Taylor stated firmly.

"That's very kind of you," Haley stated, proud of her sister.

"Yes, it really is," Brooke agreed.

"It is a very kind gesture, be careful though. She may find your 'protection' to be controlling her, and she will not react well," Peyton stated with uncertainty.

"I will be very careful."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Skills had shown up at the river court, and taken Jamie for ice cream. Samantha wanted to keep playing basketball so she and Nathan were playing one on one.

"Whoa, Samantha, you're really good," Nathan stated, clearly impressed with Sam's skills.

"Not really, but thanks," Sam replied shyly

"Sit down. I want to talk to you about something," Nathan stated gesturing to the bleachers.

"Okay," Sam stated as she sat down.

"I am the coach for Tree Hill High's Girl's basketball team. You will be going there starting Monday. I want you to join the team."

"I don't think mom would like that."

"I talked it over with her. You are allowed to join."

"Okay, but," Samantha started to say, but Nathan interrupted her.

"I know you're probably nervous, but if it helps, Taylor is on the cheer squad and the cheerleaders practice in the gym at the same time as us."

"I will join if you want me to sir."

"Samson, I know you don't have positive male figures in your life. I am looking out for you. I will never hurt you. I will do my best to never yell at you. I only want what's best for you. You don't have to join the team. You have a spot if you want it. Also, you can call me Nate, Nathan, Uncle Nate or Coach. I don't really care which. I am too young however for you to call me sir."

"I believe you. I want to join the team. I don't have basketball stuff though, like shoes and basketball clothes and stuff."

"That's what Uncles are for. Let's go get you the best equipment money can buy."

"Okay Nate, let's go get some."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Taylor and Brooke had gone out for dinner to give Peyton and Haley some breathing room.

"Hales!" Peyton called from the bedroom.

"Coming," Haley replied.

When Haley got to the bedroom she didn't see Peyton, so she looked in the master bathroom. There Peyton was in the Jacuzzi tub, she had put candles out all around the tub lighting the room up enough to see the light colored walls.

"Hales, what am I going to do with you?" Peyton asked thoughtfully.

"Um…I don't know Peyt. What are you going to do?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, if you don't get your butt in the tub."

Haley undressed slowly and seductively, than she slowly climbed into the tub between Peyton's legs. She then tilted her head up and kissed Peyton's lips. The kiss was short, but passion filled.

"I could get used to this," Peyton stated as they pulled away from the kiss.

"I hate to break it to you, but if we don't hurry up, one of our kids will catch us and we will never hear the end of it," Haley replied with a big smile.

Peyton didn't even bother to reply verbally, she just pulled Haley in for another kiss.


	6. Therapy

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the reviews I am glad you are all like the story, and that none of you are sending hateful reviews although those would be kind of fun to read. CaseyJr has a story she is working on that you should all read called "healing process" It is really good. It's already really long check it out. PS those of you reading the story on my personal account I will update as soon as I can, I just don't really have computer time. kay thanks bye**

**A/N othlvr16: Not much to say, but enjoy….sorry it took so long…we were battling illness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Therapy<strong>

"How do you think Sam is going to handle today?"

Peyton runs a brush through her hair and turns away from the mirror.

"Honestly I don't know. I've never been one for my feelings so I wonder if Sam got that from me."

"Peyt, I think she'll be fine. Therapy never hurt anybody."

"Taylor doesn't want any."

Haley gets up from bed and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"I'm hoping if Sam tells Taylor its okay than maybe Taylor could go for a few sessions. I know Taylor has some issues to work on and we can't help her."

Peyton turns around in Haley's arms.

"I know you are worried, but I think with Sam being here Taylor will turn around."

"You're so good to me," Haley whispers.

"I love you, Haley. You, Taylor and Sam are my family."

Haley gives Peyton a passion filled kiss.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Mom, I hate this. I don't want to talk to some weirdo about my feelings," Sam complains while she sits in the passenger seat of Peyton's Comet.

"Honey, do you remember what we talked about in the hospital?" at Sam's nod, Peyton continues. "All I'm asking for is six times. That's all and if you feel like you've had enough then I won't make you go anymore."

Sam huffs and Peyton shakes her head.

"Therapy isn't all bad, you know. Brooke's been to therapy. Haley's been to therapy."

Sam looks at her mother.

"Have you ever been?"

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, I haven't. I probably should have gone, but I didn't. I keep things bottled in and it's not good, Sam. I don't want you to be exactly like me. I want you to talk about your feelings."

"Mom, how come you don't talk about yours?"

Peyton bites her bottom lip hard. She knew why she didn't talk about it, considering all her negative feelings where directed to Rick, more so now than ever after hearing what he did to their daughter.

"I tell you what. I'll start talking about my feelings as long as you can concentrate on these therapy sessions."

Peyton pulls into the parking lot and shuts off the car. She looks at her daughter and watches as Sam unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to her.

"I guess. I heard it's bad to keep things hidden."

Peyton cracks a small smile.

"I've heard that too. We need to get you signed in and I'll wait in the waiting room for you okay?"

"Okay."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Sam, my name is Doctor Coleman and I will be your therapist for the time being."

Sam was sitting on the black couch looking around the room and not paying any attention to the woman sitting in front of her.

"I know this can be kind of scary, but I wanted to let you know that whatever you say here I won't repeat to your mom. You can say anything you want and you won't get in trouble."

Doctor Coleman sighs when Sam doesn't look at her or speak to her.

"Sam, why don't you tell me about your father?"

Sam just glares at her.

"You dig right in don't you Doc?"

"It's my job Sam."

"Well I think your job sucks right now."

"Okay, how about we start off with something easy like, how do you like living with your mom?"

"I like it. I don't have a lot of rules."

"Did you have a lot of rules living with your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Are you afraid of your father, Sam?"

Sam doesn't respond. She looks away.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Momma, when will the baby be here?" Jamie asked his mother after taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

"If all goes well five months," Brooke explains casually as she rests her hands on her stomach.

"That's a really long time."

"I know it is bud, but I'm sure once the baby gets here everything will be just fine. I just wished I knew what your dad was doing to the nursery."

Jamie smiles brightly and Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"James, do you know what is going on in there?"

Jamie nods his head.

"I do, but daddy said not to say anything so I can't. My mouth is closed."

Brooke chuckles at her son's antics.

"Alright, I guess I will just have to wait. So, how did you like hanging with Sam the other day?"

"It was awesome. Did you know she's really good at basketball?"

"No I didn't. I just knew she could play."

"Well she's really good."

After a few minutes of silence Brooke talked again.

"Jamie, what is your dad doing to the nursery?"

"I can't tell you," Jamie says with a giggle.

Brooke frowns and starts walking closer to her son.

"If you don't tell me I'll tickle you."

"Then you are going to have to tickle me," Jamie says before running out of the kitchen laughing.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"How are you feeling right now Sam?"

"Annoyed, you're really annoying right now."

"Actually I get that a lot."

"I bet you do," Sam snarls as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Do you hate your father Sam?"

"Quit calling him my father. He doesn't do what a father is supposed to do. He's not supposed to hit you or call you names," Doctor Coleman didn't try to interrupt, she knew that Sam needed to get this out of her system. "He's not supposed to force himself on you. He's not supposed make you _do _things to him," Sam looked at Doctor Coleman with tears in her eyes. "He's not supposed to do that. Why does he do that?"

Doctor Coleman writes a few sentences on her legal pad before speaking to Sam.

"I can't answer that question Sam," Doctor Coleman hands Sam some tissues. "But I'm sure something in his life messed him up. Maybe something in his head isn't right. Your medical files tell me that you had a miscarriage. Do you want to tell me about that?"

Sam sniffles and shakes her head.

"No," Sam says quietly. "Not really."

"Sam, it is okay to feel sad about losing the baby. It was a part of you no matter how it was conceived. And if you feel happy that the baby isn't with you anymore it's okay too."

"I am sad," Sam admits. "I didn't take care of myself and I killed my baby."

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. A lot of teenage pregnancies end in miscarriages. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm a failure. I'm not normal. I can't ever be normal. I fail everyone around me."

"Sam, why do you think Rick started hurting you?"

Sam took a breath before answering.

"Because I'm gay."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"How was it?" Taylor asks as soon as Sam steps into her bedroom.

"It went well surprisingly. I felt safe, like nothing I said was going to hurt."

"When my parents died, both of my sisters wanted me in therapy. I didn't care what Quinn wanted, but Haley really wanted me to see a therapist."

Sam turns to look at her pseudo sister.

"Did you?"

Taylor shakes her head.

"No, I think there are people out there that need it more than I do," Taylor watches as Sam nods her head. "Everyone's worried about me. They should be worried about you."

Sam shakes her head and lies down next to Taylor on the bed.

"No one's ever really cared about me before. They shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Sam, I don't think you are. You don't talk to my sister, why is that?"

"I don't really know my place in all of this. I mean I just met my mom and I just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Do what I do…listen to her. It's okay if you make a few mistakes along the way. Sometimes all you have to do is listen for someone to get you."

"Taylor can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Taylor says as she turns to look at Sam.

"Do you think of Haley and my mom as parents?"

"I do actually. I was ten when my parents died. Peyton loves Haley and she's been good to me. So, yeah, I do."

"Haley seems nice."

"She likes you. She didn't know you ever existed, but she likes you."

"I'm glad."

Taylor and Sam lie in quiet.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"How are they?" Haley questions as Peyton sits down next to her in the living room.

"They're both sleeping. They're cuddled close together in Taylor's bed," Peyton says as she rests her head on Haley's lap. Haley starts running her fingers through Peyton's hair.

"I'm glad those two are getting so close. I think both Sam and Taylor need that."

"Yeah, I was afraid that Taylor would hate Sam and then we would be sitting her having a whole other conversation."

"It's funny how life can change in the blink of an eye," Haley mentions with a yawn.

"Yeah it is," Peyton sighs. "A few weeks ago I was content with just you and Taylor in my life. Now that Sam is in it I feel like I'm finally complete. I always used to feel like a part of me was missing. Now I don't feel like that anymore."

"Peyt, a part of you, was missing, your daughter was missing. It's understandable that you would feel like that."

"Haley, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What happens next?"

Haley looks down into her girlfriend's hazel eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking what's next with us. I know we haven't dated for very long, but I feel like you're it for me. I guess I just wonder if you feel it to."

"I feel it and I too wonder what's next. I guess I picture us raising Taylor and Sam together. I know it may be too soon to think about it, but I just thought you should know."

Peyton sighs contently and closes her eyes.

"That's a very nice picture."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Nathan, do I look fat to you?" Brooke questions her husband when he enters their bedroom. Brooke was standing in front of the mirror and holding her shirt up so she could see her stomach.

"What answer won't get me in trouble?" Nathan looks at his wife's glare and he slowly walks up to her.

"You are not fat Brooke Scott, you are pregnant and you look beautiful."

"Good answer. I love you my husband," Brooke purrs as she enters her husband's arms.

Nathan wraps his arms around his wife and starts rubbing her back. Nathan smiled when he felt his wife getting grabby.

"Nice try Brooke, but I'm not telling you what I'm doing in the nursery."

"Damn it," Brooke yells as she gets out of her husband's arms. "I hate you."

"No you don't you love me."

"I don't even know why I married you."

"For the hot sex," Nathan says with a wolfish grin.

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"You're not telling me what's going on in the nursery, I'm not having sex with you," Brooke says before walking out the door.

"That's unfair, I'm a man, and men have needs."

Brooke stops just outside the door.

"You have a hand that works. Use it!"

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

**Somewhere in Canada**

"I haven't been able to locate her and it's pissing me the hell off."

"Rick, look, maybe you should give up. You've been searching for two weeks and you still haven't found her."

Rick glares at his business partner.

"Do you like your job?" Rick questions.

"Yeah, I do, but I mean maybe Sam told somebody."

"My daughter's not stupid Jason. I taught her better than that. Why are you on her side anyway? Did you help her get away?"

Jason looks at Rick with wide eyes.

"No sir, I didn't."

"Good because if you did I would turn you in."

"You have nothing on me," Jason says adamantly.

"Is that so? What about the time when you raped my daughter?"

Jason's face goes white.

"I had no choice. You said you would kill me if I didn't."

Rick laughs an evil laugh.

"Maybe I would have maybe I wouldn't. You didn't know and you took a chance and you raped me daughter."

"Get off your high horse Rick. You fucked her too just like you fucked her mother."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Rick stood up from his chair as well as Jason.

"You have some balls kid," Rick says before punching Jason square in the mouth. "But no one messes with me."

Jason spits the blood out of his mouth.

"Don't you have cop friends? Get one of them to find your daughter."

"I can't. I owe them money and that bitch took most of it."

"Then how are you going to find her?"

"I'm going to have to improvise."


	7. Plans in the Making

**A/N: ****Hello fans, normally i ask for reviews, but to day i leave you with a thought, feel free to reply to it or not... When has someone gone to far for us to forgive them, is there a set number of chances, or certan mistakes that are unforgiveable? Is there a rule or a guide line to know, or does the rule "People make mistakes if you can't forgive them you never really loved them." apply no matter what? If love is unconditional and we love our friends then at what point does it become conditional and acceptable for us to walk away? Is it ever okay to just give up on someone... anywho.. enjoy the chapter please review. Love you all. pce out peyton13sawyer**

**A/N: What can I say that I haven't already said a million times? I have no idea, but I can say that I am officially on board for One Tree Hill Season Nine's farwell. Even if it's just thirteen episodes I can deal with that. Life Unexpected was that way and it ended great. Hopefully One Tree Hill can do the same. **

**I just like to say that my all time favorites series enders were Charmed (Brilliantly done with the flash forward going ahead to when Piper and Leo were grandparents). Life Unexpected was great…somewhat rushed, but I loved the photo ending the series. Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well. Hopefully One Tree Hill can make that list as well…READ AND REVIEW! othlvr16**

**Chapter Six: Plans in the Making**

"Rick here," Rick says as he answers his phone.

"_Rick, it's Jason, where the fuck are you?"_

"I went to my ex's home town, if I can track her down maybe the little bitch did too," Rick replied.

"_I thought the big bitch was in a coma," Jason asked confused._

"Nah, she was only in a coma for two years," Rick replied with a chuckle.

"_Have you found anything out?" Jason inquired._

"Yep, she is in Tree Hill; don't know if the little whore is with her."

"_My brother is there. Would you like me to get him to do some recon?" Jason asked._

"I don't know. Does he know the kind of shit you're up too?" Rick demanded.

"_Nope, he thinks I'm up in Canada going to train conductor school," Jason laughed._

"Okay, what's his name? And where do I find him," Rick demanded.

"_His name is Marvin, but I believe he still goes by Mouth…"_

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Taylor, Samantha, family meeting time. Come to the living room now," Haley called.

The girls ran into the living room and threw themselves on the couch giggling.

"Can you two stop acting like six year olds for five minutes," Peyton asked with a smile.

She was happy to see Sam giggling for a change.

"Umm, nope," Taylor stated, sending the younger girl next to her into another giggling fit.

"If you stop by the time I count to three, I will give you both twenty dollars," Peyton stated.

Taylor and Sam sat up and went silent.

"Wow that fast. Too bad, I wanted to see if Peyton could count to three," Haley teased.

"Shush," Peyton demanded.

"What's the family meeting for?" Samantha asked quietly.

"We just wanted to talk to you guys about going for school supplies for Samantha. Also, we wanted to discuss the party," Haley said seriously.

"We should have discussed the party that night or the night you got home from the hospital, but we wanted to think it over more," Peyton added.

"It was my fault. I just wanted Samantha to get to hang out and relax like a kid," Taylor claimed.

"No, Taylor I am a big girl. I could have said no," Sam stated.

"You are both to blame for your own actions, but the bigger issue is the sneaking out. If you had asked we probably would have said yes, so no parties for three weeks," Haley says with a serious tone.

"I agree with Hales."

"I'm sorry mom and Haley," Sam apologizes.

"I'm sorry, too," Taylor added.

"It's okay girls, stuff happens," Peyton declared.

"Samantha, I would like you to feel like you can trust me, or at the very least just feel comfortable with me. Therefore, you and I are going to do your back to school shopping just the two of us, okay?" Haley informed hoping Sam would agree.

"Yes Haley," Sam replied shyly.

"Go get your coat and we will go," Haley added.

Samantha didn't reply she just walked to her room for her coat.

"Haley, I won't be here when you get back, neither will Taylor. She and I have something to do."

Haley just nodded. Peyton stood up and pulled Haley into a tight embrace and kissed to the top of her head.

"Give her time baby," Peyton whispered.

"Hales, it's cool. Just don't try to give her pink things and you will be fine," Taylor stated with shear confidence.

"I'm ready to go! I'll meet you in the car," Sam stated before running out of the house.

"Well I guess we're off. Stay out of trouble," Haley stated to Taylor before pulling out of the hug and walking out to the car.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Momma, I am not going to tell you," Jamie yelled, while running away from Brooke.

"You can rub, but you can't hide, little man," Brooke called as she continued to chase her son around the house.

"No, but I can go into the nursery and you can't," Jamie laughed, as he ran into the nursery.

"You have to leave sometime, you will need food or the bathroom," Brooke replied.

"I have your cell phone. Aunt Peyton will save me," Jamie replied as he called Peyton's cell.

"No she won't she is MY best friend, Jamie," Brooke replied through the door.

"_Hello," Peyton answered._

"Aunt Peyton, it's me. SAVE ME please," Jamie begged.

"_Save you? What's going on?" Peyton inquired._

"Momma wants to know what we're doing in the nursery and I can't leave the nursery or she will force it out of me," Jamie answered.

"_Okay, Taylor and I will come pick you up to spend the day with us," Peyton says with a smile._

"Okay! Hurry," Jamie replies.

"_We're on our way buddy," Peyton says with a chuckle._

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Samantha, what kind of binders do you want? With the zipper or without?" Haley asked, trying to get Samantha involved.

"Aren't the ones with zippers really expensive?" Samantha inquired while looking at a zippered binder.

"Yes, but you are the daughter of my girlfriend and that makes you sort of like my step daughter, this you are worth all the money in the world," Haley replies with a smile.

"Which do you like better?" Samantha asked.

"Zippered, because they have that holder for loose paper for it they don't have the holes for the binder rings on them," Haley answered.

"Well, in that case I want zippered ones," Sam stated.

"Good call. That's the last item on our list unless you want something else," Haley inquired.

"I can't think of anything."

"How about a laptop?"

"For real?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Sure, why not? Let's go get you a MacBook," Haley stated.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Aunt Peyton, what's the plan for the day?" Jamie asked.

"We are going to go to the arcade for a bit, so you can play while I talk to Taylor about some stuff. Then we will go for ice cream and maybe a surprise stop."

"Can I play video games too?" Taylor whined.

"After our talk, sure," Peyton replied, laughing.

"Kay," Taylor said with a smile.

"We're here," Peyton said as she got out of the car. "Jamie, here is some money for the games," she said as she dug into her pocket.

They all walked into the arcade. Jamie went over to the games while Peyton and Taylor grabbed some seats.

"What are we talking about?" Tay asked.

"Tay, I know we have only known each other for a short time, but I want to talk to you about a few important things. I need you to be honest with me," Peyton informed.

"Yes I will be honest, but I am really worried," Taylor answered.

"There is no need to be worried. I want your permission to ask Hales to marry me. I was originally going to wait a few more months, but with Samantha here and everything that has been going on I don't want to wait. Also, I know that Haley is your sister, but you think of her as your mother. I would like to adopt you if that is what you want, if not I am happy to be your sister in law," Peyton rambled.

Taylor had not seen that coming, but she loved Peyton and she knew Haley loved her just as much.

"Okay, that's a lot to take in. Yes, you can marry Hales. I consider Hales to be my mom, but I don't call her that because I don't want her to react badly. So, yes, if it's okay with her you are allowed and to adopt me Oh and it has to be okay with Samantha," Taylor said adamantly.

"Thank you, your blessing means the world to me," Peyton stated. "Of course I plan to talk to Sammy about it."

"So, what was the place you wanted to go after here?" Taylor asks with curiosity.

"To buy a ring to propose with," Peyton squealed.

"When are you proposing?" Taylor asked.

"Tonight, depending on how things go with Samantha," Peyton replied.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Honey, I'm home!" Nathan called.

"I'm up here!" Brooke yelled from outside the nursery door.

"I sure hope you don't have Jamie trapped in there," Nathan said as he got to Brooke.

"No, Peyt and Tay already saved him," Brooke replied shyly.

"Are you kidding? You actually trapped our own son in a room to get info out of him?" Nathan chuckled.

"What? I hate not knowing," Brooke replied with a pout.

"When Jamie gets home, we will talk it over and if he is one hundred percent okay with showing you earlier then maybe I will let you see," Nathan answered.

"Or you could show me now and we could not tell Jamie?" Brooke asks with a grin.

"Nice try, Jamie has the only key."

_Oh, hot damn, this is my jam keeps me partying until the am…_

Brooke raises an eyebrow to her husband's ringtone.

"That's my phone," Nathan stated as he answered. "Hey Sam."

"_Uncle Nate, Jamie isn't coming home tonight. Basketball try outs are in two days so Jamie is going to help me practice," Sam states._

"Since you called me Uncle Nate and you didn't sound terrified of me, sure. I will pick him up after lunch tomorrow."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Peyton, Taylor and Jamie arrived home. Peyton needed to speak to her daughter so she had told Jamie and Taylor to leave the room. They decided to play video games in Taylor's room.

"Samantha, I need to talk to you for a minute," Peyton said.

"Okay mom," Sam says confused.

"What do you think of Hales and Tay?" Peyton inquired as she sits on the couch next to her daughter.

"I like them. Tay is like, well she is like the sister I have always wanted," Samantha stated shyly.

Peyton takes a breath before speaking. She didn't know how Sam would feel about it.

"I want to adopt Taylor and marry Haley, but I won't do it if you're not okay with it."

"I am okay with it," Sam shrugs her shoulders. You're the parent so I can't stop you."

"Well no, not really, but I wouldn't do it if you're not okay with it. You're opinion matters to me, honey," Peyton explained.

"Okay, I am comfortable with it, well not entirely, but I like them. I want to have two parents who love each other and siblings so if this is how I get that, then okay," Sam rambled shyly while staring at her feet.

"Okay, then I am going to take Haley out tonight and propose to her."

"Can we kids have pizza?" Sam asks with a small smile.

"Yes," Peyton chuckled.

"I am going to play video games with Jamie and Taylor," Sam stated while getting up.

"Okay," Peyton says while walking towards the stairs. "Haley! Get your ass dressed! I'm taken you out babe."

Haley appeared at the top of the steps.

"Wow! You are such a charmer Peyt!" Haley laughed.

"Thanks babe," Peyton replied while laughing.

"I will be ready in seven minutes," Haley says while walking off with a smile on her face.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

At a Diner at the edge of Tree Hill, a real crappy looking joint, there was a man who works there. His name was Dan Scott. He was still trying to do anything to get his son to like him again. Also in that diner, Rick was meeting Mouth.

"Mouth, I need a story written for my magazine. I need the 4-1-1 on Peyton Sawyer," Rick stated seriously.

Mouth nods his head. His brother had sworn that Rick was a good guy.

"Okay, I actually sort of know her. She's friends with my buddy, Nathan and his wife Brooke. So that shouldn't be a problem."

"Good, I want to know absolutely everything about her," Rick stated as he leaned back in his booth.

"Why so much info?" Mouth inquired.

"I just like to know."

"Okay, sure, if that's what you want."

"Good, I'll contact you later for the info," Rick informed before walking out the door.

From behind the counter, Dan spoke up.

"Son, please wait before you leave."

"Dan? Dan Scott?"

"Yes, just hear me out. You can't trust that man," Dan pleaded.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"I don't want to put a blindfold on!" Haley squealed.

"Do it! Just do it!" Peyton squealed back in a mocking tone.

"Fine," Haley relented, putting the blindfold on.

"Good, let's go!" Peyton stated happily.

They drove for over an hour. Peyton purposely drove in circles to confuse Haley. Then they arrived at the beach. Peyton had previously requested that Taylor, Samantha and Jamie, head down to the beach and set up a romantic picnic. Taylor and Peyton had decided that the beach was the best place to propose. Haley was extremely shy, so this way, Peyton could be as romantic as she wanted without embarrassing her.

When they got to the beach, Peyton had Haley keep the blindfold on as she led her to the spot the girls and Jamie had set up. As she took off the blindfold, Haley gasped.

"H-h-how, w-when, h-h-h-ow?" Haley stuttered.

"Pick a sentence and go with it sweetie, apparently you can't do multiple sentences at once," Peyton chuckled.

"How did you get this set up?" Haley asks while still looking completely dumbfounded.

"Well, I had the girls and Jamie help," Peyton replied with a smirk.

"This is amazing," Haley stated as she turned to face Peyton who was now down on one knee. "Why are you on your knee?" Haley demanded.

"Haley Bob James, I love you more than words could ever possibly start to describe. I want you to be my wife. I want to grow old with you, to have babies with you. I want you to adopt Samantha and I want to adopt Taylor. The girls already consider you to be a mom and to be sisters. Let's make it legal and for real. Will you please marry me?" Peyton stated as tears started to flow freely from both girls.

"Yes, I'll marry you. You have my permission and blessing in adopting Taylor and I would love to adopt Samantha. We are already a family as far as I am concerned, but I would love to be able to call you my wife," Haley stated while trying to control her voice.

"Do you want to eat this picnic or just go home to tell the girls?" Peyton asked knowing the answer already.

"Home, please," Haley replied as Peyton placed the ring on her finger.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"What game do you want to play next?" Sam asked Jamie.

"I don't know. How about we order the pizza now?" Jamie replied.

"PIZZA!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Wow, Tay, I didn't know you were five," Samantha teased.

"That's it. J-Luke, let's get her!" Taylor stated as she tackled Samantha and started tickling her.

"I'm staying out of this. My dad taught me not to get between siblings," Jamie stated adamantly.

"Get him!" Samantha screamed.

Both girls tackled Jamie and started tickling him just as the door opened and Haley and Peyton walked in.

"Girls!" Haley firmly stated.

"He made us do it," Sam accused.

"Ya, he made us," Taylor agreed.

"At least the girls aren't fighting," Peyton stated.

"We need to tell you girls something," Haley started to say.

"We all know that you agreed to marry Peyton," Taylor said with a smile.

"Girls, you're going to be legally sisters. We are both going to adopt you," Peyton says with a smile.

"So I go from having one dad and no mom, to having two moms?" Samantha inquired.

"Strange luck," Jamie stated.

"Are you okay with all this?" Haley treaded carefully.

"Yes, momma, I am more than okay with it," Sam stated while giving a shocked looking Haley a hug. Peyton smiled at the two.

"Okay, back up the truck," Jamie says.

"Yes, Jamie?" Peyton answered.

"If both Sam and Tay are calling you both Mom, won't it get confusing," Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah Jamie, Samantha and I already talked about it. Haley will be Momma and Peyton will be mom or mommy," Taylor says with a smile.

Jamie nods his head. Peyton looks at her girls and her nephew.

"How about we watch a movie?" Peyton asks with a huge smile.


	8. A Possible Raven

**Author's Note: thanks for reading guys! Review, Review, Review or I'll kill Peyton!**

**Ps… my co-author won't stop me. She loves reviews too.**

**A/N: Hey my people, what is going on? So like my friend said I love reviews as for killing Peyton…not so sure, but we really need more reviews…So please help us out and thanks to those who have constantly reviewed. It's well appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: A Possible Raven<strong>

"Are you excited about your basketball try-outs today?" Taylor asks as she and Sam sit down at the breakfast table.

"More nervous than anything," Sam replies.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Sammy. I've seen you play, you're good. You're better than me."

Sam grins at Haley.

"Anyone is better than you…momma."

Haley playfully glares at the young girl. Peyton watches her family's interaction and smiles. She loved this feeling. Everything was going well and nothing could bring them down.

"No need to be nervous. It's the first practice for the cheerleaders so I'll be in the gym with you. And then you can finally meet my best friend Emily."

"Taylor, I want you to look out for Sam today, do you hear me?"

Taylor looked at Peyton and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I got it mom. It's all good."

No more words were said as the new family at breakfast together.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Emily Dupre is many things, the daughter of the late Major Andrew Dupre of the United States Army, the niece of American actress Alex Dupre and the best friend of Taylor James. But what most people didn't know was that Emily Dupre had many secrets of her own.

Being the daughter of Major Andrew Dupre could be hard at times. She grew up on Military bases. Her mother had died given birth and she was left raised by her dad.

Andrew Dupre enlisted in the army the day he turned 18. His younger sister Alex was 15 at the time. At 20 years old, Andrew met the love of his life, Emily Grace. Andrew and Emily had met on the first army base that Andrew had lived. Emily was the daughter of Lieutenant Colonel. They were married when Emily revealed that she was pregnant. Emily Grace then became, Emily Dupre. Nine months later, Emily Dupre was dead, but a young baby girl had taken her place. Andrew swore that he would love his daughter more than the army and he stuck to his word. That day, Andrew named his daughter after his wife, Emily Grace Dupre.

Emily had done well while growing up without a mother, but that didn't mean she missed things like when she had had her first period or her first crush on both sexes. She had her Aunt Alex to go to.

Two years ago, Major Andrew Dupre was killed in action while in Iraq. Since then, Emily has been living with her Aunt Alex's family in Tree Hill.

Alex Dupre or otherwise known as Alex Adams, while working on a movie in Tree Hill, she had met her husband Chase Adams and his adopted son Chuck. She fell instantly for the father son duo. It didn't take long for them to marry either.

When news of her brother's death had reached her she knew what she had to do. She gained custody of her niece. Emily had chosen to change her last name to Adams.

At age 15, Emily Grace Dupre had been through a lot and she wasn't even an adult yet.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"What was so important that you had me meet you two at the studio because really I was doing just fine being waited hand and foot on by my husband after dropping my son off at school?"

Haley and Peyton laughed at Brooke's words as they watched their friend enter the office.

"Something happened a few nights ago and we thought it was time to tell you," Peyton says with a smile.

Haley looks at Peyton and then holds up her left hand showing off her ring. Brooke squeals and is instantly at Haley's side looking at the ring. It was a 14K White gold ½ cut diamond engagement ring.

"You guys this is so amazing. I love weddings. You two have to let me make your dresses."

"We will Brooke, don't worry," Haley reassures. "But you have to sit down so I can tell you how Peyton proposed to me."

Brooke was quickly in a seat.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

The school day went fast for Sam which she was thankful for. She was bummed that she didn't have any classes with Taylor, but it was okay because they had lunch together.

Since school was over, Sam was on her way to the locker room to change for basketball try-outs. She was nervous, but in the back of her mind she knew nothing was going to happen.

Sam walked into the locker room and instantly spotted Taylor in her cheerleading uniform. Taylor spotted Sam and waved her over. Sam was even more nervous when she approached Taylor because there was a brunette girl standing next to her.

"Sammy, this is my best friend Emily Adams and Emily this is my sister Sam."

Emily smiled and blushed as she looked at Sam. Their eyes locked and it was as if in that moment the world around them had frozen. Sam coughed awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you."

Taylor looked at the two girls and raised an eyebrow. Something was going on with them.

"Okay, well Emily and I have to go now, but we'll be cheering for you Sammy."

"Really, we will," Emily assures before she allows Taylor to drag her out of the locker room even when she didn't want to leave.

Sam sat down on the bench and sighed.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Okay ladies, take a seat," Nathan says before he blows his whistle. All the girls in the gym except the cheerleaders take a seat on the benches. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Nathan Scott, but to you it's Coach Scott or just Coach. As of my right now there is no one on the varsity girls' basketball team. I believe in working for your spot so if you came here thinking you already had a spot because you were on the team last year well than you are sadly mistaking. I want you to all line up at the end of the gym. We're going to be running suicides. I want to see if you actually possess the skill to run because you will be running _a lot_."

Nathan blew his whistle and the girls started their suicides.

On the sidelines the cheerleaders just took a seat on the benches. They really weren't in the mood to practice. Emily decided to get some information on Taylor's new sister.

"Since when did she become your sister?"

Taylor watches Sam run the suicides and smiles. She was fast, that was for sure.

"She's Peyton's daughter and since Haley is now marrying Peyton and Peyton is adopting me that makes us sisters."

"Damn, where the hell, have I been all summer?"

"Away with your family," Taylor deadpans. "I was bored all summer until the last few months of it."

Emily really isn't paying much attention to Taylor at this point. Emily was too busy staring at Sam. Taylor followed Emily's eye staring and gasped.

"No way in hell."

That snapped Emily out of her staring.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't date her. No way in hell. Besides I don't even know if she's into girls."

"Taylor, you can't tell me who to date."

"I can if it involves my sister. She's been through more than you can imagine and she doesn't need you and your confusion."

Emily just rolls her eyes. It's not her fault if she didn't know if she was into girls or guys. But she knew one thing. She definitely was into Sam. Everybody else be damned.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"I'm going to get a brother or a sister," Jamie said to his group of friends that included Madison and Chuck.

"That's lame," Chuck says not really caring about Jamie and his family.

Madison shakes her head at Chuck.

"I think that's cool Jamie. You get to be a big brother. My big brother says he loves being one."

Jamie smiled and blushed at Madison. He couldn't help it. He had a crush on the girl.

"I'm going to like being one, too."

The kids were waiting for their parents to pick them up. Madison was waiting for her mom just like Jamie and Chuck was waiting for his dad...Chase.

"I can teach them stuff like basketball and how to be nice to girls and stuff. I really want to have a little brother, but my momma and dad say that it could be a girl."

Madison nods her head and Chuck laughs. Jamie narrows his eyes at Chuck. He was starting to get him mad.

"What is your problem?" Jamie demanded to know.

Chuck jumps off of the top stairs down in front of Jamie.

"You are. You are going to have a brother or sister, we get that. It doesn't mean I want to hear about it," Chuck laughs. "You could teach them how to wear that stupid cape, just like you did with Q."

Jamie shoved at Chuck and Chuck shoved back until both boys were rolling around on the ground.

"JAMES SCOTT!"

"CHUCK, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Jamie and Chuck got off of the ground and turned their eyes to their parents. Brooke had her arms crossed over her chest and she looked mad. Chase was just shaking his head.

"Get your stuff Chuck, let's go."

Chuck grabbed his school bag and followed Chase out to the car.

Jamie wouldn't make eye contact with his mother. Brooke shook her head, grabbed Jamie's bag and his arm.

"Let's go young man."

Jamie did what he was told embarrassed that he was being dragged away from the school in front of Madison who still stood in shock at what had happened a few minutes ago.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"You have to tell Peyton what is going on. If this Rick guy is after her then you need to do something Mouth," Dan explains as he and Mouth sit around his diner.

"Why should I listen to anything you say? You're a murderer."

"I am and I'm not denying that fact. I killed my brother, but I went to jail for it and I've been in prison. I know every kind of criminal and this Rick guy is definitely one. He might not have been caught, but he is one. If Peyton has something he wants there might not be anything anybody can do to stop him."

"These are my friends and my brother said that this guy is his friend."

"Mouth, when was the last time you saw your brother if you don't mind me asking?"

Mouth sighs because he knows it's been awhile.

"Since high school."

"People can change in that amount of time, just think about that."

"Is this what it's about? You want Nathan to know you've changed so you figure if you help his friend than maybe he'd see you changed."

"It's part of it, but I have to live with what I did. Now say something happens to Peyton or the word around town is her daughter. What if something happens to them and you could've stopped that. Could you live with it?"

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

_Oh, honey I just can't  
>Get around it anymore<br>You make me feel like  
>Home is where you are<br>Baby I just can't  
>Run around it every morn'n<br>It's time that I believe it  
>Home is where you are<em>

Honey I just can't  
>You better believe<br>Yeah, yeah...yeah

"That was great Haley," Peyton says through the microphone. Haley smiles and places her headset on the nearby table and walks out of the recording studio.

"Are you sure it was great?" Haley questions as she walks into her fiancé's arms.

"Of course it was great. You have skills Hales. I'm not going to deny it," Peyton placed a kiss on Haley lips and pulled away with a smile. "Only a few more weeks left and then the record will be released. Are you excited?"

Haley shrugs her shoulders as she gets out of Peyton's arms.

"I am. I mean it's my first compilation CD. How is Mia doing with her side of things?"

Peyton takes a seat in her office chair and Haley perches on top of Peyton's desk.

"She has maybe two more songs to record and then she's finished."

"That's good," Haley glances at the clock and smiles. "The girls should be getting home soon. Do you want to head out now?"

"I'd love too."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

After running, drills, and some free shooting, Sam was exhausted. She never had to work that hard in her life, but she enjoyed playing basketball in a group. Nathan had asked the girls to take a seat and Sam did just that.

Taylor walked over to Sam and handed her a water bottle.

"I knew you'd forget," Taylor says with a smirk.

"Thanks Tay," Sam says great full of the water being presented it you.

Taylor walks away with a smile.

"You all did amazing out there. I wish I had spots for all of you, but I only have 12 spots open on this varsity team. Some won't make it, but that doesn't mean you give up hope. When I missed my shot at the NBA I was crushed, but I worked hard and eventually got to where I wanted to go, eventually I made it. So, if you tried out today, but don't make it, there is always next year. I'll have the roster posted on the bulletin board by the 7 AM practice tomorrow. If you have any questions you can find me in the halls during school or in my office, as long as there isn't gym scheduled. You're free to go."

Sam continued to sit and drink her water as the rest of the girls headed to the locker room. Nathan spotted Sam and took a seat next to her.

"You were really good today Sam."

"Thanks Coach," Sam says shyly while putting the cap back on the water bottle.

"I just want you to know that you made the team and I need to know what number jersey you want, but I'll give you some time to think, okay."

Sam smiles and nods her head. Nathan pats Sam's knee before getting up and heading out of the gym.

Taylor, who had been watching the interaction, was nervously bouncing on her feet. When she saw Nathan leave she was instantly at Sam's side.

"What did he say?"

"I made the team."

Taylor cheered and Emily made her way towards the two sisters as the rest of the cheerleaders headed to the locker room.

"Congratulations Sam. You were really great out there, hot even," Emily says with a little smirk.

Taylor glared while Sam blushed.

"T-t-thanks," Sam stuttered.

Emily grinned even more knowing that she had an effect on this girl. She loved that idea a lot. Emily took a seat on the other side of Sam and ignored the glare that her friend was sending her way.

"We should hang out sometime soon Sam. I'd really like to get to know you," Emily said as she placed a hand on Sam's thigh.

Sam couldn't speak so all she did was nod. Emily grinned.

"Great, I have to change, but I'll see you soon Sam," Emily replied with a wink.

Sam watched Emily walk away from her and Emily made sure Sam was drooling after her so she made sure she put everything she had into her walk. It worked.

Taylor slapped Sam on the shoulder and Sam snapped out of it.

"Look, I never ask this, but if you like girls, fine, but Emily isn't the type of person you need around you right now."

Sam sighs, but doesn't say a word. Then she proceeded to head to the locker room to change so that she could go home.


	9. Making the Team

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading, please enjoy and review.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. We are going to try and update every Wednesday. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Making the Team<strong>

Peyton and Haley were sitting in the living room when Samantha and Taylor came home. Samantha started up the stairs looking disappointed.

"Sam! How were the try-outs?" Peyton called.

Sam then walked into the living room and sat down, still looking upset.

"Well, try-outs were hard. We had to do suicides for a long ass time," Sam stated.

"When do you know if you made the team?" Haley asked with curiosity.

"Uncle Nathan is posting the roster tomorrow morning before the seven AM practice."

"That's going to make it a long night eh?" Peyton stated with a frown.

"No, because I already know that I made the team," Sam says while smirking.

"WHAT!" Haley and Peyton screamed at the same time.

"You knew and you were making us wait?" Haley asked.

"Yep!" Sam laughs.

"Let's go out and celebrate," Peyton said with a bright smile.

"Actually I was going to call Aunt Brooke and ask if I could go see Jamie," Sam shyly stated. "I mean if that's okay?"

"Ya, that's fine," Haley said.

"Cool, I am going to go call her then," Sam replied.

She gave her moms a hug and went to her room.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Sam entered her room and plopped down on her bed while grabbing her phone.

"Aunt Brooke, this is Samantha."

"_Hey sweetie, what's up?" Brooke asks with a light tone in her voice._

"May I please come and see Jamie?"

"_He got into a fight at school today, so I don't know if that's a good idea to let him have visitors."_

"Please," Sam pleaded into the phone. "I really need to talk to him about something important," Sam begged.

"_Okay, you can come see him. Would you like to come for dinner, too?"_

"Thanks, and yes, please."

"_Okay, well then head on over."_

Sam hung up the phone and ran out of her room.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Mom, what's for dinner," Taylor asked as she entered the kitchen.

"It's just the three of us, so what would you like to have?" Peyton asked.

"Where is Sammy?" Taylor inquired when she heard that Sam wouldn't be there

"She went to Brooke's," Haley answered for Peyton.

"Oh," Taylor says dejectedly. "Guess she is still mad," Taylor moped.

"Why is she mad?" Peyton asked because from earlier it didn't look as though her daughter was mad.

"Me."

"Care to tell us what happened?" Haley requested confused.

"At practice today, we decided to just watch the try-outs. Emily was just checking Samantha out the whole time and after try-outs, Emily was hitting on her," Taylor explained.

"And?" Peyton asked knowing there was more to the story then what was being said.

"I told Sammy I didn't care if she was into girls, but she should stay away from Emily."

"Is that why she's mad?" Haley asked still confused.

"Did you tell her why she should stay away from Em?" Peyton stated.

"No I didn't get the chance. She ran off first."

Haley turned to Peyton and asked.

"Is Sam a lesbian?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"No clue."

"Let me handle this one with my sister. I know how to fix things."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Mouth and Dan took a seat in Dan's diner.

"Okay, Dan I have a plan," Mouth stated.

"What?" Dan asked a little warily not knowing what Mouth was going to say.

"We can ask the cops about the guy and if he is bad, set up a sting."

"That may work," Dan answered. "Why get the girls in danger or worried if we don't have too."

"Exactly."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Jamie and Samantha were hanging out in Jamie's room before dinner. In the weeks that Samantha had been in Tree Hill, she and Jamie had become very good friends. For a kid, he was really smart.

"Jamie, I made the team."

"Nice! What's your jersey number," Jamie asked with curiosity.

"Nate said I could pick, but I don't know what number to pick," Sam stated.

"I think you should go with 22. Great Uncle Keith and Uncle Lucas were number 22," Jamie stated.

"Really? What was Uncle Nate's number?"

"23."

"Do you think anyone would mind if I took the number 22, since the two people that have worn the number are dead?"

"No, I don't think they would mind. We could always ask dad at dinner."

Sam nodded her head and then looked at Jamie.

"Okay, now that, that is settled. Why did you get into a fight with Chuck?"

"Oh you know about that. Chuck was being a jerk. I was telling Madison about getting to be a big brother soon and Chuck wouldn't stop being mean and rolling his eyes, laughing and then saying no cared and stuff."

"From what Taylor told me, he might never get to be an older brother. He has only had two parents that love him for a short time. Remember, his dad left and his mom died. He may have been jealous. You need to try and see his side."

"You're right, it was just hard not to get angry," Jamie replied trying not to get annoyed.

"I know it's hard not to get angry when people are being jerks, but you can choose how to respond with that anger," Samantha told him.

"KIDS DINNER IS READY!" Nathan yelled up the stairs.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Taylor had gone to hang out with Emily after dinner

"Tay, I really like her!" Emily exclaimed.

"Look Em, she is my sister. I don't want her to get hurt. You don't do relationships and she really isn't the fling type," Taylor stated getting annoyed.

"Taylor, what if I take things slow, AND promise it won't be a fling?" Emily offered.

"I don't know if she even goes for girls," Taylor stated.

"I know she's into me," Emily replied cockily.

"Fine, do what you want. But if you hurt her we are no longer friends," Taylor stated adamantly.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Samantha and the Scott's were sitting down at the dinner table.

"Sammy, have you picked out your jersey number yet?" Nathan asked as he grabbed some food and placed it on his plate.

"No, I don't know what number to pick."

"I think she should go with 22 like Lucas," Jamie stated.

"I like that idea," Nate replied with a smile.

"Or you could go with number 7. No one has ever had that number in the history of the Ravens," Brooke stated.

"I like that," Sam replied with a smile.

"Okay. You can have number 7 if you want Sammy."

"I want number 7, please Uncle Coach."

After a few minutes of eating Jamie spoke up.

"Momma, I am sorry about the fight with Chuck. I was wondering if Sam could take me to his house and make up with him after dinner."

"I think you need to ask your father," Brooke answers while looking at her husband.

"What was the fight about?" Nathan asks as he brought his attention towards his son.

"I told Chuck and Madison about me getting a younger brother or sister. Chuck was jealous and he acted like a jerk. We ended up hitting each other," Jamie answered.

"If Sam wants to she can take you to apologize."

"I have no problem taking him to see Chuck."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

When Sam and Jamie got to Chuck's house, Emily answered the door. Samantha was a little confused.

"Em, I need to speak to Chuck," Jamie said.

"Sorry bud. Chuck is in trouble so he can't have visitors," Emily answered.

"I know he is in trouble, so am I, but it is important I speak to him."

"Aunt Alex and Uncle Chase aren't home and you did bring a cute girl so…sure," Emily replied. "He's in his room."

Jamie ran into the house to find Chuck.

"Are you babysitting?" Emily asked Sam.

"No, Jamie and I are just hanging out."

"Oh. You really did look good during try-outs by the way."

Sam blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. I made the team."

"What number are you picking for your jersey?"

"7. It's never been used in the history of the Ravens."

"That's cool. Did you know that you're the only 10th grader who tried out for varsity?"

"No, I must be pretty special," Sam stated jokingly.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"I'm sorry, too," Chuck stated.

"Why were you so angry?"

"Emily doesn't like being my big sister."

"Sam would tell you; maybe it's hard for Emily. Her mom and dad both died. She got thrown into a happy family. She probably doesn't feel like she belongs and doesn't feel like she fits," Jamie told him.

"But it's been two years," Chuck rebutted.

"Yes, but who are we to say how long it takes someone to adjust," Jamie stated.

"I guess"

"Think about it," Jamie stated. "I have to go. I'm grounded."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

When Jamie and Samantha got back to the Scott's it was time for Jamie to get ready for bed. Brooke had invited her god daughter to stay for a chat.

"How are you adjusting?" Brooke asked as she leaned against the couch and placed her hands on her stomach.

"I'm not afraid of getting hit anymore and I'm no longer afraid that Rick will show up."

"That is really good. Do you like having a sister?"

"Most days, today not being one of them."

"What happened?"

"Emily was being friendly after try-outs and Taylor told me not to talk to her."

"I think maybe you misunderstood Tay. Emily is sort of…well she likes to sleep with a lot of people and never actually do the relationship thing. Tay probably thought she was protecting you," Brooke said.

"You're probably right. I think I'm going to go home and talk to her right now."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Peyton was waiting up for Sam. Taylor and Haley had gone to bed.

"Mom, I'm home," Sam called as she walked in.

"Honey, I'm in the living room."

"Hey mom," Sam said as she sat next to Peyton on the couch.

"How was your night, sweetie?"

"It was good. I am really tired so I am going to go to bed."

"Okay, night baby," Peyton said while hugging her daughter.

"Night mom," Sam replied before walking up the stairs and into her room.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Sam was surprised when she entered her room.

"Whoa, Tay why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay, so talk," Sam said harshly as she grabbed her pajamas.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just wanted to warn you about Em," Taylor said as she sat up on Sam's bed.

"It's okay. I'm not really mad anymore. Brooke talked to me."

"That's good. Sam, I really like having you as a sister," Taylor said.

"I like having you as a sister, too," Sam stated, while finishing putting on her pajamas.

"That's good. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Okay," Sam said while lying down next to Taylor on the bed.

"Are you a lesbian?"

Samantha let out a huge sigh, and then answered.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, just curious. It doesn't change anything sis."

"Good."

"Why were you nervous to tell me?"

"My dad, Rick, he started raping me and beating me worse when he found out," Sam replied sadly while closing her eyes trying not to remember those hard nights from before.

"That's horrible."

"Will you sleep in her tonight?"

"Of course, sweetie," Taylor said.

"Thanks."

Both girls cuddled up together as they fell asleep.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

The next morning

"Haley, do you want to wake the girls up or make breakfast," Peyton inquired.

"I will wake the girls up," Haley responded.

"Okay, I'm going to make breakfast."

Haley went into Sam's room to wake her up first. She found the girls cuddled up together. She quickly ran to her room to grab her camera, came back into the room and took a picture of them for a family photo album.

"Wake up girls!" Haley yelled

"Ugh!" Sam grunted.

"Momma! It's too early for your loudness," Taylor groaned.

"That's tragic," Haley laughed. "Sam, you have 40 minutes to get to practice."

"Crap!" Samantha yelled as she jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.

"Sucks to be her," Taylor said as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Peyton is making breakfast this morning and I can't go stop her from making a mess until you're out of bed," Haley told her.

Taylor jumped up and ran to the kitchen before Haley had even finished her sentence.

"Mom, let me finish cooking for you!" Taylor said as she entered the kitchen.

"I am only making cereal, not like it takes effort," a confused Peyton stated.

"Momma, you tricked me," Taylor stated glaring at Haley.

"Meh, I do whatever it takes to get you out of bed," Haley answered with a smile.

"But I don't have to be up for another hour," Taylor whined.

"Actually, you have to take Sam to her practice," Peyton requested.

"Oh okay, Emily is going to be there earlier anyway," Taylor stated.

Five minutes later, Sam was dressed and ready to leave.

"Hey speedy, what's the rush?" Taylor asked.

"I want to go run suicides before practice," Sam stated with a smile.

"Okay, give me four minutes to get ready."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

15 minutes later the girls were at school, Haley had dropped them off.

Soon as they got to the school, Samantha threw her stuff into her gym locker. She then walked into the gym and started running suicides. Nathan got there shortly after Sam.

"Hey Uncle Nate," Taylor stated.

"Hey kiddo. How long have you guys been here?" Nathan asked as he watched Sam running.

"We have been here for a long time. Sam doesn't want to hold the team back," Taylor replied from the sidelines.

"She is actually team captain," Nate stated with a smile

"Wow," Taylor said astonished.

"Yeah, we are having a barbeque at our place tonight. The team will all be there. I'll be telling everyone then, that she is captain."

"That's awesome," Emily said excitedly.

"Cheerleaders are invited, too," Nathan informed her.

"I will tell them at lunch," Emile reassures.

"Time for me to go start coaching," Nathan said as he watched the rest of his team enter the gym.

"Okay," Emily and Taylor replied in unison

Nathan turned to his girls and smiled.

"Girls, glad to see you all here on time. I want you to start with ten laps," Nathan commanded.


	10. Raven's Style

**Author's note, i just wanted to say hey to my gf mart, and jeg elsker deg princess, please review guys**

**A/N: I finally have the right chapter up…sorry about the mistake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Raven's Style<strong>

Nathan blew his whistle indicating that their morning basketball practice was officially over.

"Okay girls. Take a knee."

The girls do what they are told and Sam grabs her bag to dig out some water.

"Tonight will be the Teams annual barbeque. For those of you who don't know I host it every year at the start of the year. I will also be announcing team captain as well."

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Jordan, a junior girl, asked.

"Maybe, but I also like to get things in order. Things can change, but right now my decision is final and today just proves it. Now hit the showers. You have about twenty minutes before class starts."

Nathan glances at his niece who has gotten off of her knee and was sitting on the benches.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

Sam looks at her Uncle and sighs.

"Nothing really…I don't think anybody on the team likes me."

"Give them time Sam, they'll come around, now hit the showers."

"Okay Coach."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Sam exits the locker room and spots Emily leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"You look sexy with wet hair."

Sam blushes and walks closer to Emily.

"You can't do things like that."

"Like what?" Emily says with a grin.

"Saying things that make me blush," Sam says in a whisper.

"But that's the best part. I love seeing you blush."

"My sister says I should stay away from you."

Emily rolls her eyes.

"Your sister is an idiot, no offense."

"She's your best friend."

"Yeah, she's my best friend, but she's still an idiot. Do you want to stay away from me?"

Sam looks at Emily who was fidgeting. Sam smiled before addressing Emily.

"We'll see," Sam says before walking off.

Emily was left gaping like a fish in the middle of the hallway.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"I always hated this barbeque idea that Nathan brought up," Brooke complains on the couch of the Sawyer/James household. Haley and Peyton were cuddled on the coach listening to a pregnant Brooke complain.

"Then why do you agree to do it."

"Marriage is about compromises, you two should take notes."

Haley smiled lovingly at Peyton.

"I think we've got it covered Brooke, but thanks."

Brooke just shrugs her shoulders.

"Really the only reason why I hate it so much is because I have to shop for food. I never liked doing that, but seeing Nathan in his element and seeing him coach those girls, it's everything."

"Something tells me you want that little one to be a girl," Peyton mentions with a smile.

"In a perfect world it would be great, but no Scott man has produced a girl so I'm pretty sure that this little one is a boy."

"But you really want a girl," Peyton continues.

"I'd be happy if this one survives," Brooke says with a small smile. "But enough about me, have you two started planning the wedding yet?"

Haley shakes her head.

"No. I haven't even told my older sister yet. She's working on assignment and won't be back in the states until next month."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't plan, right?"

"We are actually doing something else first. We are holding off on wedding plans and working on the adoption process."

"How come I feel out of the loop here?"

"Haley's going to adopt Sam as a second parent and I am going to do the same with Taylor."

"Guys, that's so sweet," Brooke gushes. "Are you all going to have the same last name?"

"We haven't decided yet. We want to ask the girls first, but hopefully if they do then I'd be happy to change hyphenate my last name," Peyton says with a bright smile.

Haley snuggles closer to Peyton loving the idea that they would all be Sawyer-James'.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Alex leaned against the doorway as she watched her niece looking in the mirror. She had grown in the last two years and she was proud of that fact. Her niece was something.

"What are you doing?" Alex questions softly.

Emily, startled, turned around and blushed at her aunt.

"I was doing nothing. Just looking at my outfit."

"Honey, it's just a barbeque."

"But Sam's going to be there," Emily says as she sits down on her bed.

Alex gives Emily a knowing look.

"So this is about a girl?"

Alex had known that Emily was into girls and both boys alike. It was a hard fact to swallow that her only niece was a little loose, but it seems to have slowed down a bit, a fact that she and Chase were relieved about.

"There's something about her that I haven't quite figured out yet, but I'd like to try."

"Well the barbeque starts in about an hour so we'll go then."

"Is Chuck going to come? With him getting in trouble the other day I just wanted to know."

"Yeah, he is. Brooke invited him along with Madison so that Jamie doesn't get bored with all the teenagers around."

"That would be good."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

It didn't take long for everyone to show up at the Scott house. Chase and Nathan were handling the grilling while the parents gathered around and talked about their kids.

Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Alex were in the kitchen getting things ready for eating. Alex turns to Peyton with a smile.

"So, it would seem that my niece has a thing for your daughter."

"So it would seem. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that though," Peyton admitted honestly.

"Normally, I would be saying the same thing, but they way that Sam has Em so intrigued, makes me think that this isn't a fling with her. I think Emily may have actual feelings for Sam."

"I don't know Alex. Up until a few days ago I didn't know whether Sam was straight or not. Now I know she is it makes everything a little better. At least I don't have to worry about unwanted pregnancy, but Emily's reputation speaks for itself."

Before Alex could get another word in, Brooke spoke up.

"They said the same thing about me. In high school, I was a lot like Emily, Peyton and now look at me. I'm a wife and a mother. Things change, people can change."

"Not all changes are positive, Brooke, sometimes they make things worse and I don't want my baby to get hurt anymore," Peyton says before walking out of the kitchen.

Haley let her lover go while watching with sad eyes.

"What happened?" Alex inquired while taking the paper plates out of the wrapper.

"Long story and it's not mine to tell," Haley states.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Who do you think will be captain?" Jordan asks the group of girls sitting around the pool. The only girls missing were Sam and Taylor, they were asked by Peyton a few minutes prior to help bring things out from the kitchen.

"I don't know," Stacy, Jordan's best friend answered. "It has to be one of us, right? Or do you think Coach is going to go with a senior?"

Emily smiled as the girls tried to figure out who it was, but her smile quickly vanished when the conversation started turning.

"What do you all think of the new girl?"

"She has skills, I can give you that, but that's all I'm going to give you," Jordan says with a snicker. "

"Why don't you guys just leave her alone? You're just mad that she's better than you."

Stacy gives Emily a wicked grin and laughs.

"This is rich. Emily Adams has a thing for the new girl. Oh this is great. Let the torture begin."

"Go to hell," Emily says before storming away.

Stacy turned to Jordan with a smirk.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Truth or dare, Raven's style."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

With the food eaten quickly, Nathan knew it was the time to announce his team captain. He kept an eye on his team and stepped up in front of every one of his guests.

"Excuse me, I'd like to make an announcement." When he knew he had gotten everyone's attention, he continued. "First I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight. I know this is tradition, but I still thank all of you. I'd first like to say that all the girls are all talented people, but talented people, don't necessary make great captain material. The person who I have chosen as captain was chosen because of her hard work and the extra hours she had put in before practice, which leaves me to believe that she has a strong work ethic and on that note, I'd like to announce that this year's team captain is newcomer Samantha Sawyer."

Sam stood frozen in her spot as well as the rest of the basketball team. Jordan and Stacy both had clenched fists. They really didn't like the new girl. Emily and Taylor had wide smiles on their faces as well as Peyton, Brooke, and Haley.

"Sam, I know you can be a great captain which is why I gave the position to you. You'll make us all proud. Congratulations," Nathan said as he held up his glass of soda.

Congratulations were thrown out throughout the backyard.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Jordan and Stacy grabbed a few of their teammates behind the house.

"We have to do something," Stacy demanded harshly. "She can't just come in and steal a spot that belongs to one of us. We have worked our asses off since freshman year and Coach gives captain to a tenth grader. What the hell is that?"

"Stacy is right. We have to do something about it."

"What are we going to do?"

Jordan grins widely.

"The word is that Emily has a thing for Sam and Sam seems like the shy type so I figure if one of us can get her to play Raven's truth or dare that we can do some damage."

"Isn't that a little mean?" a timid voice says from the back.

Jordan glances at Morgan and scowls.

"If you don't like it, then leave."

Morgan leaves quickly. Jordan had freaked her out. Jordan went back to talking to the group.

"So, here's the plan…"

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"I'm so proud of you Sam," Peyton says with a smile as she wraps her daughter in a hug.

"I didn't do anything mom, chill," Sam says with a slight smile.

"Nathan sees something in you, kid, otherwise he wouldn't have made you captain," Brooke comments.

"I don't know why he just couldn't tell me, like I said, it's not a big deal."

Peyton can see a hint of blush on Sam's cheeks and she decides to let it go.

"Why don't you go hangout with your friends, Taylor and Emily look like they're having fun?"

Sam looks over her shoulder and sees the basketball players and the cheerleaders laughing.

"Okay."

Sam walks away and Peyton turns to Brooke.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?"

Brooke nods her head.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Sam, come join us," Jordan yells with a smile.

Sam jogs over to them and takes a seat next to Taylor. Emily was sitting across from her.

"What are we doing?"

Stacy starts to explain.

"The game is truth or dare, but Raven's version."

"What's the difference from the regular truth or dare then the real one?"

"Well each of us takes a turn and asks a question, than you will either say truth, if you want to answer it or dare if you don't. Now normally we'd play this with alcohol, but since the adults are in close proximity we'll deal with the alternate version."

"And what's that?"

"If you pick truth, you answer and then you have to do some extra training before and after practice, like suicides or something. But if you just chose dare than you don't have to."

Sam looks hesitantly at Taylor and Emily trying to gauge their reactions. Taylor looked bored and Emily shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Fine, I'm in."

"Alright," Jordan says with a smile. "I'll go first. Stacy, is it true that you and Justin Mason had sex on the first date?"

Stacy looks at the group of girls and smiles.

"None of your business so I guess I say dare."

"I dare you to pinch Coach Scott's ass."

Stacy glares at her friend and stands up from her spot on the grass.

"I'll be right back."

The girls watch as Stacy runs over to Nathan. It appeared as though they were having a conversation. As soon as the conversation is over, Stacy runs around Nathan, pinches his ass and runs back to the group. Sam glances at Brooke who had her hands on her hips and Nathan had just shrugged his shoulders at his wife.

Since Stacy had done the dare it was her turn to ask the question.

"Sam, why did you move to Tree Hill?"

Taylor looked at Sam and watched her eyes close and her face go white.

"Dare," Sam says before opening her eyes.

Stacy looks at Jordan and sees the look of joy on her face. Stacy turns back to Sam.

"I dare you to kiss Emily."

Sam looks at Emily and shakes her head before running off. The girls in the group laugh, except for Taylor and Emily. Taylor was about to get up when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let me go see," Emily requests without waiting for an answer.

Taylor watched Emily follow Sam to the front of the house. Taylor then looked at both Stacy and Jordan.

"Bitches."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Sam, wait up!"

Sam stops walking and turns to Emily.

"What?"

"They're just messing with you. It's nothing to get upset about."

"Yes it is. I've never kissed anyone before, it's kind of a big deal," Sam says while looking away.

Emily walks closer to Sam.

"I can show you, but it won't be now because a first kiss is supposed to be special, okay?"

Sam wraps her arms around Emily and Emily smiles. When Sam pulls away her eyebrow is raised.

"Why do you assume that you'll be my first kiss?"

"I just have a feeling."

Sam smiles and begins walking away, but not without getting the last word in their conversation.

"Whatever you say."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

It was late and the basketball players and the cheerleaders had left to go home with their parents. The only people left were the Scott's considering it was their house, James/Sawyers, and the Adams.

Chuck and Jamie had fallen asleep playing videogames.

The adults plus Taylor had finished cleaning up the yard and were in the house putting leftovers away and cleaning up the things left behind.

Sam was sitting in the grass looking up at the stars. Emily was sitting right next to her, but Emily wasn't watching stars, she was watching Sam.

"I had fun today, despite the game, but it was fun," Sam finally said after minutes alone in the yard.

"I did too. I went last year and Taylor and I tried to avoid it as much as possible."

"I think they all hate me for being captain."

"They're jealous Sam. Eventually, they'll get over it."

"I hope so."

Emily and Sam stayed quiet for awhile before Emily took the courage and spoke her mind.

"Do you want to go out with me like as a date?"

Sam continues to look at the stars, but Sam was biting her bottom lip. When she releases it she smiles.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Emily and Sam both had smiles on their faces for the rest of their night.


	11. Mates, Dates and Killers

**Author's note: Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you to keep up with the reviewing :) also, I wanted to thank ****angenimai for being the editor of my chapters. (mine are the odd ones) :D **

**A/N: The next chapter is being written as we speak so I hope you enjoy this drama filled one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Mates, Dates, and Killers<strong>

Nathan and his wife were just climbing into bed for the night. Nathan had received a phone call from Mouth, while Brooke was putting Jamie to bed.

"Babe, who is Rick?" Nathan asked.

"Rick is Samantha's dad. Why are you asking?" A very confused Brooke inquired.

"If I do tell you, I want you stay calm. The doctors said for you to avoid stressing."

"I will stay calm."

"Mouth called me tonight about a job he was offered. The guy offering the job was Rick Walker. Dan overheard everything, and they have set up a sting," He stated. "It turns out Rick is a very dangerous man, so until further notice, Jamie can't go out anywhere with Sam, unless one of us goes with them. There are cops on look out for him, but it doesn't mean they are safe."

"Okay baby. Do we tell Peyton and Haley?'

"No we don't."

"Let Samantha know she can call you any time day or night. If she sees Rick she won't call her moms. Sam wouldn't risk Peyton getting hurt," Brooke said. "Go tell her please."

"I will tomorrow," Nathan sighed, trying to avoid getting himself worked up. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Hun."

"I love you."

"Forever..."

"And always," Nathan finished, as they drifted to sleep.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

The Sawyer-James clan had just arrived home.

"Girls, it's late. Head straight to bed," Haley instructed the girls.

"Actually Mom and Momma, can I talk to you before bed?" Samantha requested.

"Yes, sweetie. Is everything okay?" Peyton answered concern clear in the tone of her voice.

"I want to talk about it in private." Samantha said attempting to muffle her words as Taylor walked in.

"I am off to bed. If you need me after you finish up down here, come find me." Taylor told Samantha as she gave her moms a goodnight hug, and headed up the stairs.

Sam sat down on the couch beside Haley and Peyton sat down on the chair.

"What's up Samantha?" Peyton asked.

"Mom, Momma. Emily wants me to go out on a date with her tomorrow night. May I please, please, go?"

"Before we answer, I want to know some things," Haley stated.

"Okay."

"First, why did you run off crying from the girls earlier?" Peyton asked.

"Raven's style truth or dare."

"I understand. I'm sorry babe."

"What? I don't get it," Haley said as she confusedly looked from Samantha to Peyton.

"Remember how Nate was to Lucas back then?"

"Yeah. What about it? How do you know?"

"Raven's style games, Brooke told me all about it."

"Oh, Sammy! I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I have my best friend, so I can cope." Sam replied.

"Okay. You can go on the date..." Peyton said.

"But you have a curfew," Haley finished.

"What time?"

"Midnight," Haley and Peyton said in unison.

"Okay. I am going to bed," Samantha said as she gave her moms a hug. Then she ran up to Taylor's room. When she entered Samantha was smiling brightly.

"They said yes Tay."

"That's great Sammy. Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Taylor reassured. "You can wear a pair of my PJs if you don't want to go back to your room."

"Okay, thanks."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Sammy to go on her first date?" Haley asked.

"No but if we don't let her go she will be mad at us, and knowing Tay, they would find away for Sam to go any way," Peyton answered.

"Fair point."

"Tell me about Lucas, your opinions and side of who he was. I have heard it all from Brooke, and some from Nathan, but never from you."

"Lucas Eugene Scott was my best friend since I was seven. He was a good guy. Before I tell you about him, I will tell you how he died."

"Okay."

"He had HCM, a heart condition. He stopped taking his meds to win the state championships. The medicine was to stop his heart from beating too fast. That night after the game a bookie, to whom Nate owed money, hit me with his car. Lucas saw it all and the shock of it made his heart beat so fast that he had a heart attack and died."

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay. As Karen Scott always said 'everything happens for a reason'. Lucas and I were very close. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be friends with Nathan or Brooke."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Friday morning everything was hectic at the Adams' house. Chuck was throwing a fit because he couldn't have a sleep over with Jamie that night. Chase was trying to calm Chuck down, while Alex was trying to talk to her niece about her date that night.

"What do you have planned?" Alex asked for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

"I haven't decided!" Emily yelled.

"Are you sure?" Alex yelled back.

"Ugh! What's wrong with you?" Emily continued to yell.

"My little girl is going on a real date. Not just to a party to hook up. Am I not allowed to be excited and a bit worried?"

"I will give you all the details tonight," Emily said flatly.

"Okay," Alex replied, sadness welling in her heart.

"I am off to school."

"Bye sweetie."

"Chuck! If you want me to walk you to school, then we have to leave now!" Emily yelled.

Chuck stopped arguing with his dad, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the front door.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Morning babe," Peyton stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Where are the girls?"

"Samantha had to go to practice before school. Taylor wouldn't let her go by herself. Something about Raven style hazing starting."

"Oh joy."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Nathan got to school earlier than usual, wanting to talk to Samantha before practice. Sure enough, Samantha was running suicides while her sister watched from the bleachers.

"Taylor, want to do me a favor?"

"Sure coach. What do you need?"

"If I give you some money, could you go and get us some coffee?"

"Sounds good," Taylor answered, taking the money from Nathan.

"Samantha! I will be back," Taylor called.

"Okay," Samantha yelled back, continuing to run.

Taylor took off and Nathan sat down on the bench before calling Samantha over to him.

"Captain, a word?"

"Sure coach," Samantha replied, running over to the bench.

Nate tossed her a bottle of water.

"Samantha, I've been hearing things."

"Things?" she replied, looking at him with a puzzled face.

"I know the girls are hazing you. If you want me to step in, you tell me. If anyone else bothers you or you ever need me for anything, even if it is just to talk at 4am, you call me. Alright?"

"Yes sir. I mean Coach."

"Okay, good."

"May I go back to practicing?"

"Sure. How about a game of one-on-one?"

"Yes please!"

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

A little while later, the rest of the team joined them in the Gym. Nathan needed to go talk to a teacher about a player's eligibility. He left Samantha in charge of running the practice. He lingered outside the gym door for just a minute to listen to Sam.

"Guys! I know you're jealous and angry that I was made captain. You want to treat me like crap and haze me go for it but when we are in the gym on the court, you will respect me as your captain. I will respect you and treat you the same way I want to be treated. Is that understood?"

"Whatever," Rachel sneered.

"No, not whatever. We need to work as a team, so we are going to run suicides until everyone finishes within one minute."

"How is that team like?"

"Finish as a team, or fail as a team."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Haley walked into her class. She always let the student teacher take the first couple of days of school. They had to learn sometime. The class had just taken their seats. Haley saw that Emily, Samantha, and Taylor were in this class.

"Good morning class."

A few students muttered "Good morning".

"This is an English writing class, you tend to write like you speak. When I say good morning, you are to reply with, 'Good Morning Ms. James.' Now, let's try this again."

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. James," the class replied.

Having overcome the initial hurdle, she began to teach while the student teacher worked on the computer.

"Today I am going to give you two assignments. You may work on whichever one you want to during today's class but both are due on Monday. The first assignment is to write a one page essay speaking about your favorite person. This person can be real, imaginary, from a book, a movie character, famous, non-famous, etc. The second assignment is to read, the first three chapters of 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. Any questions?"

Emily raised her hand.

"Yes Emily?"

"Who is going to see the papers?"

"I am the only who will see them."

Taylor raised her hand.

"Are we being graded on the assignments?"

"No. This is just so I can see what type of writer each of you are. If there are no more questions, you all may get to work."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

The rest of the day seemed to last for an eternity, at least for Samantha it did. She had been assigned a bevy of math homework but not much else for any of her other courses. During lunch, Emily needed to talk to Taylor so Samantha went to the gym to work on free throws. Haley had offered the girls a ride home at the end of the day but Samantha chose to run home instead. Once at home, Sam grabbed a snack and took a hot shower. When Taylor and Haley arrived home, Samantha started to beg Haley for help.

"Momma, I need you to help me decide what to wear!"

"Why don't you want my help?" Taylor asked.

"Tay, you dress like a cheerleader."

"Ouch. Thanks sis," Taylor laughed.

"Sam, just dress casually," Haley said simply.

"I don't know how."

"Okay Sam, breathe. I will help you."

"Thanks Momma. Please don't make me look like Mom though."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Mouth, Nathan, and Dan were sitting in the dingy diner where Dan worked discussing what they were to do if the cops didn't crash the party in time.

"If Samantha calls Nathan, he will then call me and I will call you. You will then call the cops," Dan directed Mouth.

"Okay. If any of us see Rick we all call Dan and he will call who ever didn't call him," Mouth said.

"Right. It sounds like a plan."

"You know she is sort of my grand baby," Dan stated.

"I know Dan," Nathan replied, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Huh? I don't get it," Mouth questioned.

"Lucas and Haley were like siblings, so she is like a daughter to me," Dan replied.

"I know you have made mistakes Mr. Scott, but if you feel that way, I think you should try to be close to Haley. She really misses having parents."

"I know, I know. First things first though," Dan said.

"I have to get back to Brooke and Jamie," Nathan informed them as he started for the door.

"Be careful ... son," Dan warned.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Nathan arrived home a little later then he had planned. Brooke had already fed Jamie.

"Where were you?" Brooke demanded.

"I was working on what we discussed last night."

"Jamie, I need to talk to you father. Go to your room please."

"Must be serious if you're not even giving me an excuse," Jamie muttered on his way up the stairs.

"What do you mean Nathan?" Brooke asked, now more demanding than before.

"I went to see Dan and Mouth. The cops are involved and we are going to have Mouth track Samantha on her date. He is going to text me and Dan if Rick is anywhere near either of them."

"Okay," she said, still a little perplexed. "Why aren't you spying?"

"I haven't seen Rick before; also, Samantha would spot me."

"Why does it matter if she spots you?"

"I am not ruining her first ever date."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Samantha had just finished getting dressed in the outfit that Haley picked out. It consisted of black relaxed-fit, boot cut jeans, a low cut tight fitting plain white t-shirt with a baby blue sweater also tight fit, and a simple slouch hat similar to the one Aria wears on "Pretty Little Liars". Taylor had done Sam's make-up similar to the way Avril Lavigne does hers for the "Complicated" music video. She had borrowed a messenger bag styled purse from Peyton. Of course, Samantha was wearing her lucky basketball shoes. As she descended the stairway the doorbell rang. Taylor answered it and told Emily she needed a quick word before she could see Samantha.

"Emily, I want you to listen to what I am about to say. Actually listen to me."

"We are best friends. Of course I will listen to what you have to say."

"Samantha really likes you. If you hurt her, I will make your life hell."

"I know Tay. I really like her too. You know I have never taken a girl on a date before."

"Okay, then I'm okay with this." Taylor said.

Emily pulled Taylor into a hug and Taylor hugged her back for a minute before telling her that they shouldn't keep Samantha waiting. They both headed into the house.

"Samantha!" Emily exclaimed as she viewed her date. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thank you Emily. You don't look half bad yourself," Samantha replied, trying to lighten the situation, and distract everyone from her blushing.

"Thanks, I think. Are you ready to go?" Emily inquired.

"Yes, I think so."

"Wait! Give me a hug before you leave," Haley ordered.

"And let me take a photo," Peyton added.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

When they got close to beach, Emily put a blindfold on an extremely nervous Samantha.

"Baby, I won't ever hurt you," Emily whispered into Sam's ear.

"I know. I just really detest blindfolds. Just get me to where we are going."

Emily picked Samantha up and carried her to the secluded spot on the beach where she had set up their picnic. She then set Samantha down and removed the blindfold.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!" Sam squealed.

"Well get used to it babe," Emily replied as she sat down next to Samantha.

As they started eating, both girls were too nervous to think of what to say.

"I need to know, what's your favorite song or artist?"

"It's between Haley and Mia," Samantha responded.

"Which one?"

"Haley."

"Which song?"

"Either 'Halo' or 'Honestly'."

"Okay."

"Yours?"

"I think Haley's song 'Honestly' is my favorite."

The girls finished eating and Emily decided to not tell Samantha where they were going next and just to walk her there. They walked along the beach and through the docks ending up at the River court. Chase had stopped by and set up a portable iPod dock and left a basketball.

"This is so sweet Em."

"No problem Sam."

"I just wanted things to be perfect," Emily replied as she turned on her iPod to the playlist that she had set up earlier.

"You're so sweet."

"Would you like to play a game?"

"Sure."

"It's like 21, except there is no score. If you make a shot I answer a question, if I make a shot you answer a question."

"Okay, but can we refuse to answer?"

"Yep."

They starting playing and Samantha was making more shots then Emily. Both girls were asking easy light questions, slowly moving to the harder ones. Emily had just made a shot.

"Sam, my next question is a serious one. So far, are you enjoying our date?"

"Yes, I am. It's the happiest night of my life," Samantha replied, smiling and blushing from ear to ear.

Just then, the song "Honestly" came on. Emily gently tugged on Samantha's soft hand.

"Dance with me Samantha?" Emily requested.

"I don't know how."

"That doesn't matter. Just move along with me and I will teach you the rest."

"Okay."

Samantha followed Emily, placing her free hand on Emily's shoulder as Emily lifted Samantha's other hand on top of her free shoulder. Emily then wrapped her arms around Samantha's waist. The song had gone on for a little bit when Emily pulled Samantha in closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Samantha was shocked at first but returned the kiss after a few seconds. As they pulled out of the kiss Samantha noticed a man walking towards them, and instantly stiffened.

"What is it baby?" Emily asked quietly.

"I need you to take your cell and call Nate. Tell him that Rick is here and let him know where we are."

"Why? Who is Rick?" Emily asked worriedly.

"If you want to live, do as I ask."

Emily was shocked but quickly called Nate and followed through with Samantha's requests. Rick stepped on to the court as Emily was hanging up with Nathan. Mouth was in the bushes, calling the cops before stepping out.

"Rick," Samantha greeted him eerily.

"Bitch, you don't call me that!" Rick screamed as he smacked Samantha across the face.

"Sorry Sir," Samantha spoke softly as to not seem hostile.

"Who is that cunt?" Rick demanded, pointing towards Emily.

"No one, Sir."

"Liar!" Rick yelled, punching Samantha in the stomach.

"She is a kid! Don't hurt her!" Mouth yelled at Rick as he ran onto the court.

"She is my brat. I brought her into this world, I can take her out," Rick promptly retorted.

"I won't let you."

"Fine, have it your way!" Rick replied, pulling a gun out of his holster and shooting Mouth in the arm.

Mouth spun around from the impact of the shot and dropped.

"Sam!" Emily yelled as Samantha stood in front of Rick.

"Just take care of that guy. I can handle myself," Samantha called back.

"Bitch! Where the fuck, are your manners?" Rick jeered, punching Samantha in the jaw.

"I am sorry Sir," she said plainly as she held her jaw.

"Where is your mother?"

"My mother is dead Sir," Samantha mumbled, in hopes of playing stupid while attempting to protect her mom.

"This isn't the time for games, you arrogant bitch!" Rick stated as he boxed Samantha with is steel toed boot.

Samantha dropped to her knees in a massive amount of agony and pain.

"Don't touch her!" Emily screamed at Rick.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you bitch," Rick stated, pointing his gun at Emily.

"Sir, don't hurt her! Please!" Samantha requested.

"I didn't say you could talk," Rick yelled, kicking Samantha over and over in the ribs, head, and where ever else his foot happened to hit.

There was a lot of blood coming from Samantha's body. Just then, Mouth woke up, pulled the gun out of his waist band and shot Rick in the stomach. Rick fired back, hitting Mouth in the same arm a second time. With that, Mouth just went nuts firing his gun until he had emptied ever last round into Rick's body. Rick dropped to the asphalt next to his daughter and lay lifelessly there. As he did so Dan, Nathan, the cops, and an ambulance pulled up.

"Coach!" Emily yelled, running towards Nathan.

"Is she okay?" He yelled back, running towards Samantha.

"No!" Emily cried out as the paramedics loaded Samantha onto the gurney and rushed her into the awaiting ambulance.

"We are taking her to Tree hill Memorial," One paramedic yelled out to everyone concerned.

"She has lost a lot of blood!" another paramedic stated, quickly adding, "Get her mother to the hospital to sign the consent forms. This one may need surgery."

Mouth was loaded up into a second ambulance just as fast.

"I am going with him," One of the cops stated as he jumped into the ambulance Mouth was being loaded into.

Everything was jumbled and rushed. It was a lot for Emily to handle.

Nathan took Emily by the hand and led her to his SUV.

"Emily?" he cooed several times.

"Huh?" she responded after a few moments.

Realizing that Emily was still in shock of the events that had just transpired he spoke slowly and with great clarity.

"Emily, take a deep breath and then call Peyton. They need her at the hospital."

"Okay coach."


	12. The Waiting Game

**Author's Note: Amie you're the best friend a kid could have thanks for reading, and always being there for me, I wish I could be like you when I grow up. **

**A/N from othlvr16: We only received one review last week and I feel kind of sad about that. I'm starting to think that you guys either don't like this story or you just didn't like the chapter…PLEASE SEND MORE REVIEWS! GIVE US YOUR THOUGHTS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: The Waiting Game<strong>

"We should just move into the hospital. We spend enough time here already," Brooke mutters as she sits down next to her husband. Brooke had dropped off Jamie with Alex and Chase. She and Nathan didn't want him waiting at the hospital for news of Mouth or Sam.

"I know we spend enough time in here. We should have our own wing," Haley says as she grips tightly onto Peyton's hand while she silently cries.

Taylor is quietly sitting next to Peyton used to the jokes that were going on. Emily was outraged. She stood from her chair.

"What is wrong with you people? Sam is lying in an operating room right now and all you guys can do is joke! I mean come on. She's your daughter, your sister, your niece!"

"You shouldn't have taken her out on a date. I told you that I didn't want you to hurt her. Taylor states with red and puffy eyes. "And now look at where she is!"

Emily wipes her eyes and looks away guilty. Taylor gets up from her chair and storms off, angry at her best friend. She knew that Emily and Sam dating would be a bad idea.

Emily walks off in a different direction.

Haley turns her attention back to Peyton who was still crying.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Not enough time," Peyton whispers. "I just got her back. I just got her back," Peyton cries.

Haley wraps her arms around her fiancé and Peyton cries into her shoulder.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Emily wondered the halls of the hospital as memories began to flood her mind. She had remembered what it was like when she was thirteen and she was told that her father was dead.

_Emily had been sitting at the table doing her homework. Her father was in Iraq, almost finished with his tour. While her dad was away, her father's friend would come and stay at the house._

_A knock on the door had brought Emily away from her homework. When her father was away she was always worried about who comes up to her door. She heard stories from her friends that have had family members pass away. They had said that if men in uniform come to the door that means someone had died._

_Emily opens the door and is instantly met with two military uniformed men._

"Emily!"

Emily snaps out of her thoughts when she hears her name. Emily turns around and Taylor is standing right behind her.

"I don't want to talk right now Taylor. You've made your opinion quite clear. I get it!"

Taylor walks further up to Emily.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm scared. She might not make it and I'm scared. Emily, I already lost my parents and Quinn I don't see very often. Sam's the only sister I have left. Haley became a mother to me, but Sam's my sister. I can't lose her like I lost everyone else."

"Taylor, I get it okay. I lost my dad and I never knew my mom. I get what you are going through, but Sam has come to mean a lot to me in just a few short days. I like her, okay? I can't lose her either," Emily cries.

Taylor walks up to Emily and brings her into a hug. They cling to each other tightly.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Peyton had stopped crying a few minutes ago and was currently in her thoughts when she remembered Mouth.

"What was Mouth doing there?"

Nathan turned his gaze from the magazine he was pretending to read and looked at Peyton.

"It was our plan," Nathan stated afraid of the look that Peyton was giving him. "Dan, Mouth and I set up the plan. Rick had met with Mouth to get info on you and Dan stopped him from doing that. Then I got a phone call."

Haley looked at Nathan in shock.

"You knew that bastard was in town and you didn't think to inform us at all. Nathan, it could've been a lot worse than it was. Emily could have gotten hurt too."

Brooke ridden with guilt decided to speak up.

"I knew as well. We didn't want to worry you two. We're sorry."

Peyton clenches her jaw and shakes her head.

"You guys don't understand how powerful he is. You don't get it," Peyton said with tears in her eyes. "He raped me and he almost killed me. He raped Sam and tonight he almost killed her. You're lucky that she's not dead because if she was I would never speak to you two again."

Haley tried to stop Peyton from walking away, but there was no use. Peyton kept walking.

"Haley, we're sorry. I'm sorry. You guys are my family. I needed to protect all of you."

Haley looked at Nathan with disappointment written all over her face.

"It didn't work."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

After leaving Brooke and Nathan in the waiting room, Haley went to find Peyton. She found her outside the hospital sitting on the bench.

"Peyton, talk to me," Haley says as she sits down next to her. "Don't bottle it in."

After a few minutes of silence, Peyton spoke.

"We shouldn't have let her go out on that date. It was too soon. We should've been looking for Rick it's as simple as that. I'm a horrible mother."

"Peyton, you can't think like that. You are a great mother. I see how you are with Taylor and with Sam."

"I haven't been spending time with her Haley. That makes me a bad mother."

"No, what makes you a bad mother is when you are sitting out here when your daughter is fighting for her life. Now get your butt up and let's go wait for the doctor to give us some news, okay?"

Peyton relented and got up to follow Haley back into the hospital.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Peyton, Taylor, Emily and Haley walked into Sam's hospital room after the doctor talked to them about Sam's injuries. Emily had tears in her eyes when she spotted Sam on the hospital bed. She decided to walk towards the window and look out it while everyone took up a spot to sit.

The doctor informed Peyton and Haley that Sam had a bruised pelvic bone and many cuts and bruises. She was lucky enough not to break any bones, but a few ribs were bruised as well.

"She looks broken," Haley whispers as she grabs a hold of Sam's hand. Peyton grabs the other hand. "I hate Rick."

"The thing about Sam is that she heals fast. It will all be okay," Peyton says with a small smile as she leans down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"It's all my fault."

All eyes turn to Emily. Emily turns around.

"He pointed the gun at me, but Sam stopped him. Why was she hurt and not me? It was supposed to be me. Why wasn't it me?"

"Emily, you can't think like that," Peyton says as she turns from her daughter. Peyton watches as Taylor brings Emily into a hug. "Sam wouldn't want that."

"She's right. I wouldn't."

All eyes turn towards Sam who was blinking the haziness out of her eyes.

"I'll get the doctor, Taylor, Emily, come with me please," Haley pleads knowing that Peyton needed some alone time with her daughter.

"How are you feeling sweet heart?" Peyton coos as Sam locks eyes with her mother.

"It hurts. It really hurts."

"Your momma went to go get the doctor."

Sam licks her dry lips. Sam looks at her mom when she feels tears drop onto her arm.

"Don't cry mommy," Sam says as she raises a hand to wipe her mother's tears away. "I'm okay."

"I know, baby, I know."

Peyton sits on the side of Sam's bed. She grabs her hand and rubs soothing patterns across the back of her daughter's hand.

"Is he dead, mommy?" Sam asks with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, baby, he's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"That's good. That's really good."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"You look good for someone who has been shot twice," Nathan says in way of greeting while entering Mouth's hospital room.

Mouth smiles at his friend.

"It's not so bad, but I can tell you that I don't want to be shot again. It hurts."

Nathan chuckles as he takes a seat in an empty chair.

"Where's Brooke?"

"She went to pick up Jamie. She needed to rest so she went home."

"Is the girl okay?" Mouth asks, referring to Sam.

Nathan nods his head.

"She's okay. The doctors are with her now, but she's okay. Rick's dead."

"Good, now I just need to turn my brother in."

"What does your brother have to do with it?"

"He's the one that set it all up. He was the one that introduced me to Rick meaning that my brother is a criminal. I have to do what's right."

"Do whatever you got to do man."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Okay, Samantha, everything looks good. I do need to tell you that I would advise you not to have sex for a few months and limited physical activity."

Sam nods her head.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Sam says while blushing.

Across the room Emily's face was beat red and Taylor was trying to hold in her chuckle.

"Yes, Doctor, that won't be a problem at all," Haley states with reassurance.

"I also think that you will be out of school for two weeks. The pain in your pelvic region will hurt and for the first two weeks it's going to hurt the worst."

"Thank you Doctor," Peyton says with a smile.

"I'm just doing my job ma'am. If you need anything just use the nurse call button."

When the doctor leaves, Haley turns to the group.

"Alright, considering we have Taylor and Emily here at it's about one in the morning, I think that I should take them home and get some sleep myself," Haley says with a yawn.

"You should all go home," Sam states sternly. "You don't have to stay with me 24/7. Rick is dead and I have nothing to worry about anymore, go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks hesitantly.

"I'm sure, but I want Taylor to stay here, please."

"Okay, just call us if you need to and we'll be right back here."

Everyone says their goodbyes leaving Emily for last. Taylor had walked her moms to their car leaving Emily and Sam alone.

"Don't feel guilty Em. Despite the ending I really loved our date."

Emily smiles shyly at Sam.

"I did too. How was your first kiss?"

"Better than I imagined," Sam replies honestly.

Emily leans down and places a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

"I'll be here tomorrow baby."

"Bye."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Nathan knocks on Sam's hospital room door.

"Hey coach," Sam greets with a tired smile.

"I just came to stop by before I went home for the night. How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess. The Doc says that I should limit my activity. I said I would listen, but I'm the captain of the basketball team. They already hate me. I don't want this to be the reason for them to hate me even more."

Nathan takes a seat next to Sam.

"Here's how I see it. You could sit on the bench or you could play through the pain, but what I mean by that is play to a point where you can play without further injuring yourself. Don't give up that easy."

"I will be at practice the first day I am out of this bed."

"I should get going, but I'll come by and see you later, okay?"

Sam nods her head with a yawn.

"Get some sleep Sam."

"Okay."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Taylor came back into Sam's room and smiled as she saw Sam with her eyes closed. Taylor shut the door and made her way over to the chair. She was going to sit down when Sam's voice stopped her.

"There's room up here, you know," Sam says as she opens her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Taylor, please. I need you to hold me."

Taylor relented and climbed into bed with her sister.

"If I hurt you, tell me and I'll move okay."

"Okay, night Taylor."

"Night Sammy."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Emily walked into her house and she spotted her aunt sitting on the couch. Emily took a seat next to Alex.

"I gun was pointed at my face and Sam was hurt and I couldn't do anything about it."

Alex wraps her arms around her niece.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing fine. I'm going to go see her tomorrow."

"That's good, but how are you doing?"

"I thought about dad today. It just made me worry more about Sam."

"Honey, you said she was going to be just fine. Stop the worrying and stop blaming yourself for what happened. Everything is okay."

Emily sniffles and snuggles closer to her aunt's side.

"Can you drive me to the hospital in the morning?"

"Sure, sweetie, when?"

"As soon as visiting hours start."

Alex smiles, that she could do.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Peyton wraps her arms around Haley as they walk upstairs to their bedroom.

"I don't think I can sleep," Peyton admits as she lies down on the bed.

"Me either. I just don't see myself falling asleep, but I hate staying in hospitals, too many memories."

Haley crawls onto the bed too exhausted to change her clothes. Peyton curls into her side.

"We should only get a few hours of sleep. I want to see Sam early in the morning."

"M'kay," Haley whispers before falling asleep.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"I just read the text that Taylor sent me early this morning. She says Emily's already at the hospital. She was there a few minutes before visiting hours started."

It had been a few hours after the text had been sent. Haley and Peyton climbed into their car.

"How long do you think Sam will have to stay in the hospital, Haley?"

"I'm not sure, probably a day or more so. Don't worry about it though," Haley says as she grabs a hold of Peyton's hand after buckling up her seatbelt. "Taylor said that she would meet us in the parking lot. Apparently, Emily and Sam are having cuddle time."

"Isn't that cute?" Peyton says with a grin.

"It's adorable actually. Taylor snapped a photo with her phone. I'll show you later."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Emily and Sam were curled up on Sam's hospital bed. Emily was careful not to further injure Sam. When Emily had first arrived Sam was barely able to keep her eyes open because she was so tired. Emily had looked sad until Sam had asked if they could cuddle. They have been cuddling for the last few hours. It made both Emily and Sam extremely happy.

"You didn't have to come so early," Sam says after about an hour of silence, both being to content to say anything.

"Yes I did. I broke my promise when I said that I would never hurt you and now you're hurt."

Sam turned her head to look at Emily.

"But you didn't break your promise. You didn't hurt me, Rick did, not you."

Emily rested her forehead against Sam's.

"Jeg elsker deg," Emily says with a soft whisper, but loud enough for people to hear.

"What does that mean?" Sam asks astounded that Emily had spoken another language.

Emily pulls back and smiles.

"Maybe I'll tell you somebody."

Sam just smiles and cuddles further into Emily.


	13. Even When I Was Flat Broke, You Made

**A/N Hey guys please review, Also A friend of mine has written this story, that I personally didnt see till this morning it's called In the middle of nowhere, by CaseyJr and quite honestly it's the best story I have ever read, so please check it out**

**A/N from othlvr16 PLEASE SEND MORE REVIEWS! GIVE US YOUR THOUGHTS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Even When I Was Flat Broke, You Made Me Feel like a Million Bucks<strong>

When Haley and Peyton got to Samantha's hospital room, they found Samantha and Emily cuddled up on the bed sleeping. Taylor was sitting on the other side of the room watching them intently.

"Taylor, what's up?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Taylor stated.

"We got everyone coffee and muffins," Peyton declared, as she was putting the bag of muffins, and the coffees on the table.

"When can we take her home?" Taylor asked.

"I am not sure the doctor told me she was going to follow me to the room as soon as she could," Peyton stated.

"I told Sam I'd wake her when you got here," Taylor stated, before walking over to Sam and Emily. "Sam, wake up Hon," She whispered.

"I don't want to go to school!" Samantha screamed.

Just then Dr. Carter walked into the room. "Well Samantha, you don't have to for a few days," Dr Carter replied.

"When can I go home doctor?"

"I need to speak to you and your mom about that."

"You mean moms."

"Yes, Samantha. I meant moms. I forgot."

"Emily let's take a walk. I need to talk to you," Taylor stated, sounding annoyed.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I just feel frustrated."

"Why?"

"I just, Samantha has you now, and Haley is getting married to Peyton, and it just feels like everyone has someone and I feel like I'm losing my sister, and best friend."

"Sweetie, no matter what, you and I are best friends."

"I know that in my heart, but not in my head."

"It's okay sweetie."

"What did you say to Samantha in Norwegian?"

"I said I love you."

"I thought you only spoke Norwegian with me though," Taylor said while sitting down, down a bench as they passed it.

"I am sorry. I share it with you both. You are both special in different ways," Emily stated as she sat down on Taylor's lap, and wrapped her arms around Taylor's neck. "Tay-bear, you're my bestest best friend, and always will be so don't worries I loves you."

"Okay Pookie, I won't worry anymore," Taylor said, as she hugged Emily.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"You will need to take it easy for the next two weeks," Dr Carter said.

"I will make you a deal, 3 days no school, but I am going to basketball practice every day," Samantha said.

"Honey, you don't get to bargain with the doctor," Haley stated while trying not to laugh.

"Momma, it's that or he can have nothing."

"Samantha, you have to listen to the Doctor," Peyton spoke, sternly.

"No, Mom. I am the captain of the team. Our first game is in less than a week. If I want the girls to respect me or hate me less I have to work my ass off so, I am playing through the pain. Just like Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan did."

"If I give you permission to play, then you have to promise to stop if it hurts too much, and to come see me or your family doctors to be checked out if the pain is too much," Dr Carter stated firmly.

"Deal," Samantha exclaimed while giving the doctor her hand to shake.

"Now, you have cracked/broken ribs. There isn't much we can do about them other then give you some T3s and an inhaler for when you can't breathe."

"Okay, can I go home now?"

"Samantha! Where are your manners?" Haley snapped.

"Sorry mom. Doc may I please get the fuck out of here now?"

Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes at their daughter's behavior.

"Sure Sam," Dr. Carter answered while laughing. He knew not everybody liked the hospital.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Everyone decided to go straight home from the hospital, when they got to the house everyone had decided to get in to Pjs and watch movies all day, Emily included. However Peyton seemed a little off.

"Before we all go get changed, I need to speak to you girls in the living room," Haley stated.

The girls all filed into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Peyton stood at the entrance to the living room.

"What's up Momma?" Taylor asked.

"I am going to set some ground rules for the couple," Haley answered.

"Why do I have to be here then?" Taylor replied.

"This way when you get a girlfriend or boyfriend, I don't have to state the rules again."

"I agree with all rules, Haley is setting. I am going to go out though. I will be back in a few hours," Peyton stated, as she turned and walked out the front door.

"The rules are as follows; No boyfriends or girlfriends in your room when we aren't home. If you have a boy or girl in your room the door stays open. I can't think of any other rules at the moment," Haley stated.

"I am going to go after her," Samantha stated, while getting up.

"Samantha, you're in pain and you don't know where she went," Taylor said.

"Momma I know where she went will you drive me?" Samantha requested, while staring at Haley with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I will. I figured she went there too," Haley stated getting up.

"Went where?" Emily and Taylor stated at the same time.

"Red Bedroom Records," Samantha and Haley replied at the same time.

"Let's go," Haley stated as she walked to the door.

"Bye," Taylor stated.

"I will be back in 20 minutes," Haley said as she walked to the car.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Samantha walked up the stairs into Tric where she found Chase working.

"Hey bar keep, have you seen my mom?"

"Hey, Peyton is in her office," Chase replied.

"Thanks."

"Your Samantha right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're dating my daughter."

"You're Emily's dad?"

"Sorta. She will explain later, when she is ready."

"Okay."

"You seem well for someone who spent the night in the hospital."

"Good pain killers. I gotta go talk to mom now."

"Bye."

"See ya."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Samantha walked into Red Bedroom Records. Peyton was lying on her back on the pool table The Cure was blasting through the speakers. Samantha walked over to the pool table and grabbed her mom's foot.

"Shit!" Peyton screamed jumping to her feet. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I know why you came here and why you're upset."

"How?"

"Nathan and I talked. I think you're being an idiot."

"WHAT? You could have been killed."

"Could have? Should have? Would have? What if? I am not playing those games," Samantha stated sounding bored.

"Drop that attitude Sam."

"Mom, he was trying to protect us."

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is. He loves us and you need to move on."

"Fine. I will think about it."

"Good, now can I play with the guitar?"

"Sure. We could even let you record something if you want."

"I know a song."

"You know baby, we haven't spent a lot of time together. If you want we could make an album after school one day a week until it's done."

"Okay!"

"Okay, go in the booth and show me what you've got"

Samantha got up and walked into the booth, hesitating for a minute before picking up the acoustic guitar.

"I wrote this song, but I haven't done it before."

"It's okay, do your best."

Samantha started to strum the guitar, and started to hum, before singing the song.

_All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the<em>_story of__who I am  
>So many stories of where I've been<br>And how I got to where I am_

_Samantha stared out softly_

_But these stories don't mean anything  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true, I was made for you_

_I climbed across the mountaintops  
>Travel across the ocean blue<br>I cross over lines and I broke all the rules_

Samantha started singing stronger, and louder. Peyton was enjoying listening to her daughter's beautiful voice, when she noticed Mia walk in to the studio. She held up a hand for Mia to stop.

_And baby I broke them all for you_

_Oh because even__when I was__flat broke  
>You made me feel like a<em>_million__bucks  
>You do, I was made for you<em>

Samantha was totally into the song, her eyes were shut and she was singing with everything in her. Mia looked at Peyton and mouthed "that's fucking amazing".

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
>It's hiding the words that don't come out<br>All of the friends who think that I'm blessed  
>They don't know I'm in this mess<em>

_No they don't know who I really am  
>And they don't know what I've been<em>_through__  
>Like you do, and I was made for you<em>

_All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the<em>_story of__who I am  
>So many stories of where I've been<br>And how I got to where I am_

_Oh but these stories don't mean anything  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true, I was made for you  
>Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you<em>

Samantha finished the song, and came out of the booth.

"Mom what did you think?" Samantha asked.

"Amazing." Peyton answered.

Samantha then noticed Mia.

"HOLY SHIT! You're Mia!"

"Yes, I am. You were amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Mom and I are making me an album."

"Cool if you want we can do a song together on it." Mia offered.

Sam was so star struck that all she could do was nod.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Are you going to talk to Uncle Nathan?" Sam asks as she and Peyton get into Peyton's car. They had spent a few hours at the studio and they were ready to go home.

"Samantha, I don't want to talk about it right now. Just please leave it alone."

"I just don't understand. They are your friends and everyone needs friends."

"Sam don't you understand. You could have died and then I would be wondering if I could've done anything to stop it."

"Mom, don't you understand that if I had died, Uncle Nathan and Aunt Brooke would have lived with that guilt for the rest of their lives. They probably couldn't even look at you without breaking down."

Peyton continues to think about what Sam had said on their drive home. Somewhere deep down she knew her daughter was right, but she didn't want to be wrong. She could've lost her daughter…just like Brooke and Nathan would've lost their niece.

Peyton parks the car into the driveway and sighs.

"I'll talk to them sometime tomorrow if that works for you my dear daughter."

Sam grins and hugs her mom.

"It's perfect."


	14. Unlucky Day

**Author's Note: Hey readers. I am planning to start a new story. I have no glue what show to do it for, and I have no ideas. I want to do it for either; Life with derek, Pretty little liars, One tree hill, Popular, or Hannah montana. I would like you readers to come up with the idea, so if you have a story you want to see done, tell me about it in the review or private message my peyton13sawyer account. It would be greatly appericated. PS: Princess I love you. **

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter...plenty more to come**

**Chapter Thirteen: Unlucky Day**

"How was your day with Sam?" Haley asked as she got in bed with her fiance. Peyton sighed, but snuggled closer to Haley.

"Things seemed fine. Did you know Sam can sing?"

Haley looked at Peyton with surprise.

"No, I didn't. Was she really good?"

Peyton grinned.

"My girl's got talent, serious talent. She's amazing."

"I'm glad you had that time with Sam. It's important that you do."

"Haley, can I ask you a serious question?" Peyton starts out lightly.

Haley turns over and faces Peyton.

"By your tone it sounds serious, what is it?"

"Do you blame Nathan and Brooke for Sam getting injured?"

When Haley had heard that Sam was hurt, she didn't know what to think. She didn't really have a strong connection with the young girl, but she did think of her as a daughter. She had been worried sick, but she worried for Peyton as well.

"I'd like to say that I do, but for past expierences I don't."

"What happened in the past?"

Haley sits up in bed and sighs.

"Nathan's been there before. He knew that Lucas didn't take his heart medication. Lucas said everything was going to be okay and everything was until it wasn't. Every day since then I see these looks on Nathan's face and I know he blames himself. Maybe if he had told somebody then Lucas would still be alive. I blamed him for my best friend's death. Eventually, I knew it wasn't Nathan's fault. Lucas makes his own decisions, but I see it on Nathan's face a lot. I was once married to the guy. I know how he can get so no I can't blame him because if anything would have happened to Sam, Nathan would have been a wreck."

"Do you mean he did it for the best intentions?"

Haley nods her head.

"Yeah."

"I told Sam that I would talk to Brooke and Nathan. I should apologize, I think."

"I think that would be a good idea."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Should we be doing this?" the blonde haired girl asks her two friends. One of them was a redhead and the other a brunette.

"Basketball was all we had, Dana, now we don't have anything," the redhead said.

"Don't pussy out on us, they have to pay. All of them have to pay," the brunette said. Her name was Amie.

"We'll show them that they can't take what we deserve. They're going pay," the red head said as she goes over the plans. Her name was Katie.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Peyton knocked on the Scott's door with apprehension. She knew that she was being rash when she was in the hospital. Who wouldn't have been like that if their daughter was lying in a hospital bed?

Nathan was surprised when he opened the front door. He didn't have to go in early because it was a late start day for the students at Tree Hill High. His son had no school.

"Peyton, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Sam or Taylor? Is everything okay?" Nathan asked in a worried tone.

Peyton smiled slightly at Nathan's concern. He was a good friend. Peyton steps through the door when Nathan opens it wider.

"Nothing's wrong Nathan. I just wanted to come talk to you and Brooke if I could."

"Brooke is getting Jamie ready to come to the school with me since he's out of school, but come in and take a seat."

"The day in the hospital, I shouldn't have blamed you. You were just trying to protect us and I get that, but sometimes Nathan when you aren't in that situation like I was when I was 17, sometimes you just have to tell somebody," Nathan slowly nods his head. "Nathan, you are my friend and I love you, but it was important for me to know that Rick was after my family. I needed to know that."

"I'm sorry Peyton. I thought what I was doing is right. I did call the cops and all that jazz. I just didn't want you to worry. Peyton, you and I both know that you would've went after him. Admit it."

Peyton sighs, but nods her head.

"I probably would've, but that was my decision to make, not yours."

"Peyton, if anything like that happens in the future I will sit down with you and Haley and discuss it before involving anyone else. I don't want to lose my friend and you are my friend and you're amazing with Haley. She deserves someone like that."

Peyton gets up from her chair and hugs Nathan tightly.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"When are we doing this?" Dana asks the group as they pack their bags with materials necessary for what they are going to do.

"After first period," Amie says with a maddening grin.

"This is going to change everyone's lives," Katie states.

"It already happened before at that school. Do we really want to do that again?" Dana asks unsure of herself.

Katie and Amie glare at their blonde haired friend.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

When Taylor, Haley and Sam got to school, Haley and Taylor headed to Haley's classroom and Sam took a detour to the gym. Because it was a late start day at school practice had been cancelled which thrilled all of the girls except for Sam. She needed to know if she could play still with her injury.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Emily was at the end of the hallway and watched with a small amount of anger as her girlfriend walked into the gym.

Sam dropped her bag on the bench and grabbed a basketball from the rack she started to shoot, but quickly dropped the ball as she kneeled on the ground. Pain had came and Sam didn't know how to deal with it.

Emily watched by the doors in concern. She had enough of watching Sam injure herself.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Sam turned at the sound of Emily's voice.

"I'm practicing. What does it look like Sherlock?"

"There is no need to be all sarcastic with me."

"Well it is kind of obvious what I am doing."

Emily sighs.

"I know that. I'm not stupid, but you're hurt."

"I know I am hurt, but I'm not going to let it ruin my game."

"Baby, your game isn't important. What's important is you. You need to heal."

"There is no point in healing if I lose my spot on the team even the doctor agreed I could still play," Sam tries to explain.

"I'll give you that, but I don't think the doctor wants you to further injure yourself. Your spot on the team doesn't matter, your life does."

"The team does matter. It matters to me. If you can't understand that or support me then…"

Sam shoots the ball from the 3 point line wincing in pain.

"Then what?" Emily asks as she sees Sam make the basket.

Sam turns back to Emily.

"Then I don't know. May be you're not the girl for me."

Emily gets tears in her eyes and shakes her head.

"You don't mean that."

"If you want to act all controlling and manipulative like Rick then you do. Basketball is my life and if you want to try and manipulate me into risking losing it then yeah that's exactly what I mean," Sam says while biting back her tears.

"That BASTARD pointed a gun at my head! How dare you compare me to _him?_!" Emily says while her anger slowly starts to build.

"I will compare you to whomever I want. I need to run suicides so you need to leave."

"Next time you see me DON'T talk to me!"

Emily runs out of the gym in anger.

"Like I would want to," Sam mutters as she starts the timer for her suicide drills.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

When Nathan left the house Peyton was talking with Brooke. They had cried and were currently going to reestablish their friendship. Nathan was happy for his wife. Nathan looked down at his son who was shuffling his feet.

When Jamie had found out that he didn't have school he had asked his parents right away if he could go to his daddy's work. He loved his mom, but she had kept bugging him about the nursery. Jamie couldn't take it anymore. He was on the verge of exploding if his mom asked him again about the nursery so he figured if he was with his dad, nothing would go wrong. He didn't know how wrong he could be.

Nathan and Jamie walked into Nathan's office and Jamie took a seat on Nathan's chair.

"Daddy, what do you do all day?"

"Well son, I make sure that my players are eligible to play ball and if not I speak to their teachers to see if there is anything we can do to bring their grades up. Stuff like that."

"That sounds kind of boring."

Nathan laughs at his son.

"Sometimes it can be, but I play basketball with the girls during their practices so it's sometimes fun," Nathan says as he looks down at the papers in front of him. He sighed when he saw the latest grades for his players. "Jamie, I need to go speak with your aunt Haley so I'm going to take you to the gym."

"You're gonna leave me there by myself?" Jamie questions.

Nathan laughs and shakes his head.

"Of course not, but I have a feeling that Sam will be in the gym so I'll leave you there with her while I go take care of some business."

Jamie agreed and quickly ran out of the office.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Sam had just finished running her suicides. She was in an incredible amount of pain, but wouldn't show it. Nathan and Jamie walked into the gym with smiles.

"Hey there captain, I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Sam asks a little out of breath.

"I need you to watch Jamie so that I can go talk to Haley."

Sam smiles slightly at Jamie who was busy playing with a basketball.

"Sure thing coach."

"Thanks. It shouldn't take too long."

Nathan walks out of the gym and Sam turns to Jamie who was looking at her with a certain expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you hurt? My momma says you're hurt."

"I'm fine Jamie."

"I don't believe you, but whatever. Just don't hurt yourself."

Sam chuckled and shook her head as she started to bounce the basketball that Jamie had passed to her.

"I'm invincible Jamie. Rick attacked me and I survived. I can survive anything after that."

"Nobody's invincible," Jamie mutters as he watches Sam

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Dana, Amie, and Katie entered Tree Hill High with their big bags. The halls were quiet. First period had already started.

"Let's get started," Katie announced as she unzipped her bag and pulled out chains and some locks.

"Dana, secure the front entrance. Amie you take the others. I'll get everything else set up."

Katie watched as her friends did what they were told.

With the school locked from the inside, no one was getting in.

It was time.


	15. Shouldn't Walk Away Without Saying

**peyton13sawyer****: A/N hey what's up? Thanks for reading. This chapter is intense. Enjoy! And review! Ps still looking for story ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Shouldn't Walk Away without Saying how you feel<strong>

Dana, Amie, and Katie entered Tree Hill High with their big bags. The halls were quiet. First period had already started.

"Let's get started," Katie announced as she unzipped her bag and pulled out chains and some locks.

"Dana, secure the front entrance. Amie you take the others. I'll get everything else set up."

Katie watched as her friends did what they were told.

With the school locked from the inside, no one was getting in.

It was time.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

First period today, was just for seniors and juniors, they were all having the start of "what do you want to do with your life" speakers. Instead of having a big assembly, the teachers decided to have it in a few different class rooms, where the kids would rotate rooms, that way they could have more of their questions answered. Haley was in her room prepping for her 2nd period class, while talking to Taylor about Quinn.

"I really miss Quinn," Haley complained.

"I used to miss her, but I have started to believe she doesn't care," Taylor suggested sadly.

"She cares, I just I don't know Taylor I want her to be here," Haley whined.

"Call her?" Taylor suggested.

Just then Emily ran into the room crying.

"Ms. James, can I talk to you? Oh you're with Taylor, I'll just go," Emily rambled as she turned to leave.

Noticing that Emily looked heartbroken, Taylor ran to her and grabs her arm and used it to pull Emily into a tight hug.

"Emily, what is it sweetie?" Taylor asked

"Samantha just dumped me," Emily bawled.

Haley being nervous that Taylor would snap at the poor girl took this moment to remind the girls that she was still there.

"Emily, what happened?" Haley implored softly.

"I just told her she was working too hard with her injury. She compared me to Rick and then dumped me," Emily bawled.

"I am going to talk to her, and you are coming with me," Taylor stated as she pulled out of the hug.

"Okay," Emily sniffled.

Nathan walked into Haley's classroom, looking happy.

"Haley can we talk about Jen's eligibility," He requested. "Oh hi girls."

"We were just leaving actually. Goodbye Haley, Coach," Taylor said, as she pulled Emily with her towards the door.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Katie, Amie, and Dana, were standing in the tutor center making the final decisions on the days plans.

"Dana, you take Nathan out," Katie commanded.

"Katie, I am taking out Samantha and her little girlfriend Emily," Amie stated.

"Okay, I am going to shoot as many as I can. I want this to go down in the books."

"Won't we all end up in jail after this?" Dana fretted.

"Some of us will, but we can probably play the insanity card. Then we would be home within 4 months."

"Okay let's split up and wait for the bell," Amie declared.

"Wait," Katie stated. "You are my best friends. One last hug in case this goes wrong."

The girls all hugged.

"Guys I turned on the school's cell phone blocker, and I cut the phone lines," Katie told them as they went their separate ways.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Jeremy and Martine, the schools current, President and Vice President were currently making sure that all that the AV team had all the equipment back in the AV room. The class rooms were all full of students.

Samantha had stayed in the gym with Jaime as she didn't have to attend class today; technically speaking she was still on bed rest for another two days, as it was too painful her to sit down.

Jaime and Samantha were running suicide drills. Jaime was helping Samantha get her time to be faster.

Amie walked into the gym.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Amie haughtily inquired

"Excuse me do I know you?" Samantha inquired shyly.

"You're Amie. You were on the team last year." Jaime declared.

"Yes, and you're the Coach's son," Amie laughed.

"Do you want to run suicides with us?" Jaime implored.

"No, I am here to kill Samantha, but since you're here, it looks like I'll get to kill you both," Amie snarled, as she pulled the gun from behind her back.

"Wait. Why do you want to kill us?"

"You took my spot on the team. Basketball was my life."

"Maybe I can get Nathan to put you back on the team," Samantha offered.

"No, you need to pay," Amie stated, aiming the gun at Jaime. "First you will watch me kill the kid."

Amie cocked the gun, and aimed at Jaime. As Amie pulled the trigger, Samantha pushed Jaime out of the way. The bullet grazed Samantha's side near her rib.

"Sam!"Jamie screamed.

"Remember what your mom told you to do if you were ever near another "Nanny Carrie" well Amie is like a worse version so do what you're supposed to," Samantha stated in a rush, as she stood up.

Jamie ran out of the gym as fast as he could. Samantha tried to fight Amie for the gun, but her previous injuries were hindering her strength and ability to fight back.

"Bitch you're going to die," Amie bellowed.

Samantha didn't reply. As the girls were fighting, Taylor and Emily came into the gym. Not realizing what was going on Taylor came towards the court yelling.

"SAMANTHA SAWYER, why did you dump Emily. Do you realize how stupid you are…"Taylor trailed off as she saw what was going on.

Amie froze, shocked by the sudden out burst from Taylor. Samantha took the chance to back away from Amie.

"Whoa. Amie put the gun down," Emily stated calmly.

"No, I am going to kill Samantha and then you."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Dana walked into Haley's class room, surprising both Haley and Nathan.

"Hello, Dana," Haley stated kindly.

"What can we do for you?" Nathan inquired.

"I am here to kill you Nathan," Dana replied, as she aimed the gun at him.

"Why?"Haley cried.

"Because, he took basketball from us."

"Dana, you didn't come to tryouts."

"That isn't the point."

"You will die today Nathan, So will Samantha, and Emily. And whoever else we decide to kill."

"Why, the girls?"

"Samantha took our spot, and Emily dumped Amie," Dana snapped.

Dana cocked the gun, she was shaking really bad. She fired the gun repetitively firing off 4 rounds.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Jeremy and Martine were walking down the hall at the same time as Katie. Jeremy stopped walking to talk to Katie.

"Katie, how are you?" Jeremy inquired.

"I don't do small talk," Katie answered, as she raised her gun, cocked it and shot Jeremy in the head, and then shot off 3 rounds into Martine's chest. Katie continued walking down the hall she walked into a class room not stopping for a second. She fired off all the rounds before quickly pulling another gun out of her belt and emptying it.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Emily heard the shot go off, but didn't know who it had it hit because she didn't feel it. Taylor on the other hand not only heard the shot but felt it hit her thigh. Even though she was in immense pain she forced herself to stand up. Soon as she was on her feet, she dived at Amie catching her off guard and causing her to fall, Taylor then picked up the gun and shot Amie in the stomach.

"Bitch leave my family alone," Taylor yelled as she fired the gun. Feeling safe, Taylor allowed herself to fall to the floor. Emily got up, and walked over and grabbed the gun, and more ammo from Amie's backpack. Emily stopped at Samantha's side, and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, I love you, I am going to go make sure your momma is safe," Emily said as she walked out of the gym.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Jaime had run into his dad's office, he hid under the desk. He could hear the shots being fired. He went back into the gym after it had been quiet for a while, his arm really hurt from when Samantha had tackled him so he was going slower then he normally would have. He saw Samantha and Taylor on the floor and ran over to them.

"Samantha" he whisper yelled, as he shook her shoulder. She didn't respond making the young boy believe she was dead. He moved over to Taylor. "Taylor," he cried. "Please don't be dead too."

Taylor opened her eyes, and crawled over to Samantha. She quickly checked for a pulse.

Finding a faint pulse she looked up at Jaime. "Jaime, you need to be a good boy, and listen carefully. Take my phone out of my pocket, go to your dad's office, climb out the window and call 911, than run to Clothes over bros."

"I can't leave you guys," Jamie stated firmly.

"If you don't, Samantha will die," Taylor replied bluntly.

"I will go."

"Don't stop no matter what until you're at Clothes over bros."

"What if momma isn't there yet?"

"There is a key to clothes over bros in the top drawer of your dad's desk."

"Okay."

"Go Jamie we don't have much time."

"I love you Taylor," Jamie sniffled, as he ran out of the gym.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Emily was a little sore from the fall. She had hurt her ankle when she landed. Probably, twisting or breaking it. She had to make it to Haley's office. She saw Katie, shooting people in a classroom, wanted to stop to help them but she couldn't risk not helping Haley.

She neared Haley's classroom, and heard Dana yelling at Haley and Nathan. Shit now she really had to help them.

_She was seven maybe eight, she was at the shooting range with her dad. "Emily, you have to focus, I want you to be able to protect yourself if you need to." Emily was trying to focus but she wanted to go to her friend's birthday party not practice shooting targets._

Emily got on her stomach when she was a little bit away from the classroom, she army crawled the rest of the way. Taking a few deep breaths, Emily pointed the gun at Dana, deciding it was safest to make it a kill shot, or just wound her. Dana shot Haley. Seeing Haley drop was enough to provoke Emily to make the kill shot. She took one last breath then shot, her in the back right beside the shoulder blade. Emily quickly got to her feet, and walked into the classroom. Nathan was frozen in shock, so Emily smacked him in the face. "Sorry coach, apply pressure to Haley's wound. I will be back." Emily directed as she walked out the classroom door. It was time to stop Katie.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Jaime had to break the window to get it to open enough for him to leave. He sat down beside the window and pulled out the cell. He dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello you have reached the 9-1-1 operator. How may we direct your call?"

"I can only say this once, so listen carefully. There are shooters at Tree Hill high school. They have shot my cousins, and probably other people."

"Are you in the school?"

"No, I climbed out a window. You need to bring help now."

"I need you to stay on the line."

"I can't I must go to my mom."

"Do not go back in the school."

"I am going to my mom's work."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Taylor was starting to feel really dizzy but knew she had to stay awake. She crawled close to Samantha; she then removed her own shirt and used it to put pressure on Samantha's wound, hoping to stem the flow. "Samantha, I love you I need you to wake up sister." Samantha groaned but did not move, or open her eyes. "Try to open your eyes Sammy."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Nathan was applying pressure to Haley's wound. She had stopped replying to anything he said or did about two minutes ago he didn't know what to do. He heard sirens and hoped help would be there soon.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Emily made it to the classroom that Katie was in. Emily got on her knees and aimed the gun, at Katie's back. Emily didn't need to think it over she knew a kill shot on Katie wouldn't be what was right. Emily aimed the gun at Katie's lower back and shot her in the spine hoping to paralyze Katie. Katie dropped to the ground and Emily ran over and grabbed the gun and put it in her belt.

"People the school is now safe, if you can walk please try to get to anyone who you can, and if they are able to be moved, please carry the injured outside to so we can get them the help they need faster."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Eugene was a quiet boy. He decided to go check the gym, he wanted to make sure Samantha and her very attractive sister weren't in there. He had English with the girls and had been developing a crush on Taylor for some time now. When he entered the gym he saw the girls lying on the floor with a decent amount of blood on the floor. He ran straight to the girls, and asked if there was any chance Taylor could walk if he carried Samantha.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Jamie ran as fast as he could, he made it to Clothes over Bros in record time. He ran straight up to the counter. Brooke looked very surprised to see him.

"Jamie why are you here?" Brooke asked worried.

"Momma, try to stay calm," Jaime begged.

"Just tell me Jamie!" Brooke demanded.

"There are shooters in the school. They shot Samantha and Taylor. I escaped out the window in dad's office. We need to go back. I already called the cops," Jamie rambled.

Brooke grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. Jaime knew what she was thinking and followed. They got into Brooke's car and drove straight to the school, just in time to see Taylor and Samantha being helped out of the school. A scrawny looking blonde boy was carrying Samantha in his arms and had Taylor hanging over his shoulders.

Brooke jumped out of the car and ran over to them. She lifted Samantha out of his arms. Jaime ran the other direction to the ambulance drivers, to get stretchers brought over for the girls.

"Bring stretchers over here two girls need them now," Jaime ordered.

"We aren't allowed to enter the school yet," The paramedic answered.

"They aren't in the school. Follow me," Jaime demanded.

Without waiting for a reply, Jamie started back towards the girls. The paramedic followed as soon as he saw the girls, he radio-ed for back up. The paramedic took Sam from Brooke and laid her on the ground, he started checking vitals and such.

"Ma'am, you need to get this girl's parents to meet us at the hospital, she is in critical condition." The paramedic stated as his fellow paramedic loaded her into the ambulance.

"I am going with her," Brooke stated, climbing into the ambulance as well. "Jamie, ride with Taylor."

Brooke ordered as the paramedic closed the doors to the first ambulance. Jamie turned to Eugene as Samantha's ambulance drove off. "Look, you ride with Taylor. I need to call Peyton, and I need to find out how Haley and my dad are."

"Your mom told you to ride with Taylor, so as much as I want to I will just meet you there." Eugene said.

"No, I am not riding with her."

"Eugene," Taylor whispered.

"Yeah pretty girl?" Eugene answered.

"Ride with me, Jamie needs to find momma, for mom. She can't take the three of us in the red," Taylor whispered.

"Okay," Eugene replied.

Jamie leaned in and kissed Taylor on the cheek. "Taylor, I will look for your momma. I will do everything I can to keep her safe."

"Thanks" Taylor stated.

The paramedics loaded Taylor into the ambulance. Eugene jumped in to the ambulance. Just as it drove off, Nathan came running towards the cops, and Jamie.

"HELP! The doors are all chained shut, and the shooters are all dead," Nathan screamed.

"Slow down, son and tell me what you know." The Chief Officer said.

"You need to get into the school she has been shot badly," Nathan yelled.

No one noticed Jamie. He grabbed a gun off the back of one of the police cars. All the police were distracted. He ran over to the window of Haley's classroom. Through the gun in through the window then climbed in himself. He looked at Haley, than told her he would save her. He grabbed the gun and ran to the main doors of the school. He didn't know how to shoot a gun. He saw one of the boys from Haley's class and stopped him.

"Hey!" Jamie called.

"Yeah?" the boy replied.

"Come shoot this lock open, Haley needs help NOW!" Jamie hollered.

"Okay okay." The boy said.

Jamie handed him the gun, and the boy then shot the pad lock off.

"Go get the paramedics. I am going to the office to use the PA system to tell everyone to leave." Jamie stated.

"You're a brave little guy." The boy stated as he ran off.

Jaime ran to the office, and used the PA.

"The shooters are all dead, it's safe to leave the school, the paramedics and cops are outside waiting to take statements and look after any wounds. This is Jamie Davis Scott. It is safe." he announced over the PA.


	16. Hospitals, Make ups and more drama

**Author's Notes:**

**Peyton13sawyer: ****Jeg elsker deg princess**

**Othlvr16: Need more reviews…send them please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Hospitals, Make-ups and More Drama<strong>

Jamie road to the hospital with Haley while Nathan drove some of the kids with minor injuries to the hospital. Currently everyone was sitting in the hospital waiting room. Emily had been checked out; she had a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder. Jamie was currently sitting on Peyton's lap, the adrenaline had worn off, and he was not doing too well. The reality of the day hit Jamie hard he was quietly crying. Peyton was doing all she could to console the boy, although not doing a heck of lot better than Jamie was it made it a more difficult task then one would have previously expected. Two officers walked over to the inconsolable group.

"Emily Adams?" The officer asked.

"Who's asking?" She answered.

"I am Officer Naish, and this is Officer Schulze," He answered.

"What's up Officer?" Emily inquired.

"I am sorry but you need to come with us," Officer Schulze stated.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because, the witnesses are all saying you shot, the shooter," Officer Schulze stated.

"I did I shot two of them, and Taylor shot the other," Emily replied.

"Okay, well come with us to answer a few questions," Officer Naish stated.

"I will talk to you in the cafeteria, but I am not leaving the hospital until I know my best friend and girlfriend are safe."

"She isn't your girlfriend!" Jamie screamed.

"Okay, let's go to the cafeteria, "Officer Naish stated.

Emily got up and headed to the cafeteria, with the officers following her.

"Jamie, what do you mean she isn't her girlfriend?" Peyton inquired softly.

"Samantha wanted to practice; she didn't want to fall behind. Emily got mad, and yelled at Samantha and said some stuff, so Samantha said that Emily was like Rick and dumped her."Jamie stated angrily.

"Why are you so angry about it?"Nathan asked.

"Because if Samantha doesn't make it she will have died with broken heart," Jamie stated simply.

No one could think of anything to say, Peyton just hugged Jamie a little tighter. After it had been quiet for a little while Peyton piped up with a question.

"Do they have an age requirement on those online things to make it so you can marry people?"

"No, I think anyone can get ordained online," Brooke stated.

"I didn't see any question about the age when I filled it out for Haley," Nathan stated.

At the mention of Haley, everyone went silent again.

"I need to go for a walk," Jamie stated.

"Don't leave the hospital, and keep your phone on you," Brooke stated.

"I will momma," Jamie stated as he got off Peyton's lap.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

It had been a few hours, both Jamie, and Emily were back, in the waiting room. Mia had shown up with food. Chase, Alex, and Chuck showed up with drinks. A few doctors had just entered the waiting room. The doctors walked over to the family.

"I am Doctor O'Malley; this is Doctor Stevens, and Doctor Grey."

"Samantha was lucky. The first bullet only grazed her, and the second one did minimal damage to the ribs. She will still be able to play basket ball, but she will need an inhaler for the next few months. She will be fine physically in a short period of time," Dr. Grey stated.

"Haley is in a coma. The bullet has done some serious damage, we won't know until she comes to how extensive the damage is, she may not wake up though," Dr. Stevens informed them sadly.

"Taylor has suffered some extensive damage but she will be okay, she will need physio therapy and some bed rest," O'Malley stated.

"You may see your girls now, however only one visitor at a time," Dr. Grey stated.

"Emily, go to Taylor. Jamie go see Samantha. Tell them I will be there after I talk to Haley," Peyton stated.

"I will come get you guys after I see Sammy," Jamie stated.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Samantha was not quite sitting and not quite lying in the hospital bed when Jamie entered.

"Jamie!" Samantha exclaimed.

Jamie ran and jumped on the bed, wrapping his arms around Samantha.

"Samantha, I was so scared."

"Me too, Jamie. I am glad it's all over."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I will be fine. How is everyone else?"

"Taylor is a little bit hurt, a few kids died, Emily has a little bit of a sore ankle, and some bruises. Dad is fine, and your momma is a coma."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, I know."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Taylor was sitting up in bed when Emily walked in.

"Hey best friend." Taylor replied groggily

"Hey"

"How is everyone?"

"You sister is fine a little hurt but fine, Jamie is okay, Nathan is fine. Your momma is in a coma"

"Oh"

"How are you?"

"Medicated and in need of a hug"

Emily walked over and pulled Taylor into a hug.

"Get me the doctor?" Taylor requested, as she hugged back.

"Sure."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Peyton thought Haley looked, as though she was asleep, except she had lots of tubes and machines beeping all around her. Peyton sat down beside Haley, and took her hand.

"Babe, you need to wake up. The girls are both hurt, Jamie seems really damaged by the whole thing, and we all need you. I want to marry you, as soon as you wake up; I am going to get Jamie ordained online. He saved your life, and helped the girls, so who better to make us an official family right? I want to stay with you but I need to go check on the girls. Please wake up I love you. I will be back as soon as I can."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Dr. O'Malley?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Will you please move me to Samantha's room; I need to be with my sister," Taylor asked.

"We don't normally do that."

"My momma is in a coma, and both me and my sister are in beds. I think it would be better on my mom if she knew me and my sister had each other. That way she could spend more time with Momma."

"Okay I will have the porters, come move you to her room."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Sammy, how are you?"

"Honestly, I am fine. I am glad Jamie isn't hurt."

"I am glad you're okay."

"Is momma going to be okay?"

"I don't know baby, I hope so."

"We broke up mom."

"Did you want to break up?"

"I just wanted to practice. I was upset."

"Tell her that."

"I don't want her to think I only want her cause of the shooting."

"No, she will totally understand."

"How do you know?"

"I know Emily."

"Hello!" Taylor exclaimed, as she was wheeled into the room.

"Taylor!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Tay, how come you are here?"Peyton asked.

"Some greeting there, mom."

"You know I am happy to see you. How come you're here?"

The porter finished parking Taylor's bed, and walked out of the room.

"I thought if I was with Samantha, you would only have to split your time between two people instead of three," Taylor stated.

"I am glad you're here, I missed you sis," Samantha stated.

"I missed you too," Taylor said. "I know someone else who misses you."

"I am going to go back to Haley. Your aunts and uncle want to say "Hi." They will be here soon." Peyton kissed each girl on the check before heading out the door.

"MOM!" Samantha called.

"Yes baby?" Peyton answered.

"I love you, can you send Emily in."

"Yes. I love you too. Taylor I love you soon."

"I love you mom."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"I am going to sleep, please be quiet," Taylor stated.

"Sweet dreams sis. Emily, I am sorry, I was an idiot."

"No, I was wrong. The team means everything to you and I shouldn't have tried to force you to give it up."

"HOW ABOUT YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! KISS AND SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP!" Taylor yelled.

"I agree."

"Me too."

Emily leaned in and softly kissed Samantha on the lips. Samantha took a second to kiss back, but when she did kiss back, Samantha surprised Emily by deepening the kiss. They broke apart to because they need to catch their breath.

"Emily?"

"Yes love?"

"Hold me while I sleep?"

"Anything for you princess," Emily stated as she crawled into bed next to Samantha.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Peyton had crawled into the bed with Haley and was snuggled up to her when Dr. Grey walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dr Grey stated.

"Are the girls okay?"

"Not exactly. Don't worry they are fine for the time being. There is an issue with Taylor."

"Okay?"

"She has been self harming, it doesn't look like she does it consistently. There are scars from as far back as five years."

"WHAT?"

"You need to stay calm; Reacting badly can make it harder on Taylor."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Samantha, Emily, Please put your headphones on I would like to talk to Taylor, privately." Peyton stated.

"Sure mom"

"Will do, Peyt."

The girls answered as they put on their headphones.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"I know about the self harm."

"Mom, I can't explain to you why I do it. I can just tell you it makes me feel better, and I am trying to quit."

"I wish you would talk to me."

"I am mom, but unless you have done it you won't get it."

"Try to explain it," Peyton cried.

Samantha unplugged her headphones, and looked at her mom and sister, who were both crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom is mad at me for self harming."

"Oh, Mom let me deal with this one? I have been there."

"Okay fine. I wish you guys would talk to me though," Peyton said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Taylor, we won't talk about this today, we both have enough to deal with right now. If you get the urge, then tell me and we will go from their otherwise we will deal with it when we bust out of this joint deal?"

"Deal, I really want to sleep right now though."

"Okay sis, I love you."

Samantha then turned over and snuggled into Emily and let herself fall asleep.


	17. Visitors

**A/N: Hey fans thanks for reading please review, I have a special message to my princess, babe I haven't used spanish in forever so here goes nothing , Te quiero, más que estrellas en el cielo. Te quiero más que nada ni nadie en el mundo. Siempre y cuando usted es feliz yo soy feliz, tú eres mi todo. Estoy completamente enamorado de usted y sólo usted. Estoy muy orgulloso de llamar a la mía. gracia**

**por llevarme de vuelta. Te quiero mucho y quiero nada más que para ver una sonrisa en ese rostro hermoso.**

**A/N othlvr16: Please keep the reviews coming everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Visitors<strong>

"Sam, I have to tell you something," Emily says from her spot on the hospital bed.

Sam and Emily had slept for a little while, but were wide awake now.

Sam looks at her girlfriend with kind eyes.

"What is it?"

Emily had been debating about telling Sam how she felt about the earlier events. She knew it wasn't right for her to keep her feelings in. Her daddy always told her to talk things out and when that didn't work you yell, but Emily had a feeling her daddy had said that part as a joke.

"When I saw you struggling for that gun, it scared the crap out of me. I didn't want to lose anyone else in my life. I didn't want to lose you. You are so important to me that I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you," Emily cried.

Sam wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as best as she could with busted up ribs.

"I've been through hell and back quite literally Em and nothing could have ever prepared me for what happened earlier, nothing could. When Amie pointed that gun in my direction, what people say is right. I felt like my life flashed before my eyes and I realized that I haven't lived. I've lived in fear and that's all I have ever known. I can't live like that anymore. I don't want to live like that anymore. You make me feel safe and it may sound crazy, but the one thing going through my head at the time was that I hoped you were safe because I love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you," Sam cried through her tears.

"You're not crazy," Emily says with a smile. "I told you I loved you awhile ago."

Sam smiled at Emily through her tears.

"When you spoke to me in Norwegian?"

Emily nodded her head before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips.

"I love you Samantha and I will continue to love you for as long as you'll have me. You changed me. You saved me and I didn't even know I needed saving."

On her bed across the room tears were rolling down Taylor's face after listening to the emotion in her sister's voice. She could tell that Sam was in love and she hoped that one day she could have that too.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Peyton kissed her fiancés hand before letting her eyes slip closed. The day's events were exhausting and Peyton just needed to close her eyes, if even for a minute.

"_Let's play a game," Haley suggests from her spot in bed. She and Peyton had been lying in bed all day just being lazy._

"_What kind of game?"_

"_It's not really a game. Karen used to play this with Lucas and I when we were little and now I realized that it wasn't really a game, but for preparation."_

"_Mhmm, what are we supposed to do?"_

"_Karen always called it 'What would you do?'."_

"_How does it work?"_

"_We think of scenarios in our head and then ask what would you do and then the other person answers it."_

_Peyton smiled and started the game._

"_If there was a fire in the house, what would you do?"_

_Haley grinned because she knew exactly what she would do._

"_I'd make sure everyone was out of the house before leaving. I want to make sure everyone is okay before I am," Peyton kisses Haley for her answer. "If your ex husband married your best friend, what would you do?"_

_Peyton answers honestly._

"_If they were in love I would let them as long as I was truly over said person, but I don't have an ex husband so I'm golden."_

"_Well I did and I let him go and it felt great letting him live his life without me as his wife. He got to discover himself just like I did. Here is my last scenario…If I was in an accident and I was dying, what would you do?"_

_Peyton looks at Haley and shakes her head._

"_I'm not answering that one because it's never going to happen."_

Peyton's eyes snapped open when she hears a commotion in the hallway.

"I don't care what your supervisor says. I'm looking for my sister, Haley James!"

Peyton looks at her fiancé and sighs. There was still no change. Peyton stands up and kisses Haley on the cheek.

"I'll be right back, babe."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Quinn James is a unique character. She followed the rules and always did everything that people expected her to do until her parents died. When it was revealed that Quinn would get custody of Taylor she immediately refused. She had never seen herself as mother material. That was always Haley.

Quinn had given Taylor to Haley and Taylor, despite having a good life has hated her ever since.

When Quinn learned that her family was in the hospital, she was on the first flight back to Tree Hill. She had just gotten back from a photo shoot in Africa when she had gotten the call. She was the lead photographer on the project.

Quinn had been arguing with the nurse about her sisters' conditions and every minute she was getting fed up with all the excuses of the nurses not telling her a damn thing.

Quinn had the top five easiest things to do in her life.

Number one was taking pictures.

Number two was editing pictures.

Number three was developing pictures.

Number four was traveling.

Number five was remembering family.

Dealing with incompetent nurses was the worst.

"I don't care what your supervisor says. I'm looking for my sister, Haley James!"

Quinn was relieved when she spotted Peyton heading her way.

"Peyton, oh my god, what the hell is going on? Nobody will tell me anything."

Peyton grabbed Quinn's hand and directed her to some empty chairs. The nurse had given Peyton a relieved look.

"There was a school shooting and Haley and Taylor were shot along with my daughter."

"I'm sorry; I'm not really good in situations like these. Is everyone okay?"

"Sam and Taylor will be fine, but we don't know about Haley yet. She's in a coma."

"I don't like this," Quinn whispered. "I don't like it at all."

"None of us do."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

Eugene Hastings walked through the halls of the hospital in search of Taylor's room. He hoped everything was okay. He had harbored a major crush on the girl and wanted to know if everything was alright with her family.

Eugene had known of Taylor since they were kids. She was always the outgoing one where as he was the quiet and loyal one. Eugene evened joined the boys basketball team so he could be closer to Taylor.

When Eugene found Taylor's room he breathed out a sigh of relief when he walked in and she and Sam were alright.

"I'm glad you guys are okay."

Sam looked at Eugene confused. Taylor smiled gently at him.

"Sammy, this was the boy that carried you out of the school."

"Oh, well thank you. You gave me another chance with my girl," Sam says as she feels Emily snuggle closer to her in her sleep.

It was the middle of the day, but Emily hadn't cared. She needed to be by Sam and eventually she just fell asleep.

"You don't have to thank me; most guys would have done the same thing."

Sam shakes her head before pulling out her music.

"No, most guys wouldn't," Sam says before putting her ear buds in.

Eugene turns to Taylor who points to the end of her bed. Eugene, taking the hint, sits down.

"Why'd you come?"

Eugene shrugs his shoulders.

"I figured it was the right thing to do."

"I'm glad that you did. I've kind of been sick with visitors from my family. Friends are always nice."

"Yeah, I agree," Eugene says with a smile even though he wanted to be more than friends with Taylor James.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

"Momma, what's wrong with Aunt Haley?" Jamie asks as he sits in his chair in the kitchen of the Scott home.

After being at the hospital for the better part of a few days they decided that it was time to head home.

"She's sleeping Jamie, that's all," Brooke says to reassure her son while trying to reassure herself as well.

"Will she wake up?"

"I don't know Jamie, what's with all the questions?"

"I just want to know. I want to know why Sam, Taylor and Aunt Haley got shot. I want to know why I didn't."

"Jamie, luck was on your side. You don't have to get so worked up about it."

"It wasn't luck momma. Sam told the shooter to leave me alone and then she pushed me out of the way. She saved my life and risked hers."

Brooke wraps her son up in a hug and sighs.

"She seems to be doing that a lot lately."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker- **

After explaining to Quinn what was going on with her family, Peyton showed Quinn, Haley's room. Peyton left the sisters alone and knew she had to inform Taylor that Quinn had come.

When Peyton walked into Sam and Taylor's room she was surprised to see a tall, athletic young man with buzzed cut, blonde hair and glasses visiting. Sam, Taylor, Emily and the boy were playing a card game.

"You guys look like you're having fun?"

All eyes turn to Peyton.

"We are mom," Sam explained as she placed her cards in her lap. "Do you want to come play with us?"

Peyton smiles at her daughter. Sam could be such a kid sometimes.

"No thanks, Sammy, but I would really like to meet the boy who is sitting so close to my daughter."

Eugene quickly gets off of the bed while a pinkish hue forms on his cheeks. He was clearly embarrassed. Both Sam and Emily chuckled at Eugene's behavior.

"Mom, he carried Sam out of the school," Taylor said with pride in her voice. She really liked Eugene and she hoped her momma would like him too.

Peyton gets tears in her eyes before hugging Eugene.

"Then I owe you a hell of a lot. Thank you for saving my daughter, both of them. Can I have your name?"

Eugene fixed his glasses and answered Peyton.

"Eugene Hastings ma'am," Eugene says with a slight smile.

"Just call me Peyton. Well Eugene, I hope to see you soon, but I really need to speak with Taylor at the moment and it's kind of an important issue."

Eugene nods his head in understanding.

"No, it's okay. I was just about to leave anyway." Eugene moves his attention to Sam, Taylor and Emily. "I'll see you girls later," Eugene says while looking at Taylor the whole time.

No one caught the look except for Emily who had sat up on the bed. Emily smiles inwardly.

When Eugene left and Sam and Emily seemed occupied in playing cards, Peyton spoke to Taylor about the reason why she was there.

"Someone came to see you and Haley today and Taylor, honey, I don't think you will like who I tell you it is."

Emily and Sam decided to stop what they were doing and listen to the conversation going on between Peyton and Taylor. It seemed like it was going to be good.

"Who came to see us mom?"

Peyton bit her lip before answering.

"Quinn."

That was the one person that Taylor didn't want to be there.


	18. Best Friend's Ghost

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading; I am totally thinking you guys need to review more. We want your opinions your feedback positive or negative. How do we know you're enjoying or hating our shit without some reviews? Mhm? I make a good point don't I. . . (Ps: yes princess I am writing this well still half asleep but I'm cute ****crazy laughter)**

**A/N: so sorry you guys. Both of us have been really busy so we had decided to take a break for a little while, but I'm pretty sure we are back so stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Best Friend's Ghost<strong>

_Haley wakes up in the middle of her class room. No one was there except for the man looking out the window._

"_Excuse me, sir, can yous tell me what's going on?"_

"_Only you can do that Hales," the voice says with a hidden smile._

_Haley stands frozen in her spot. She hadn't heard that voice in years. Mostly because the voice belonged to her dead best friend._

"_Lucas," Haley utters in disbelief._

_Lucas turns around with a smile._

"_It's good to see you Hales."_

_Haley runs up to him and hugs him tightly._

"_I miss my best friend."_

"_I miss you too, but I'm always watching."_

"_Is it real, Lucas, heaven? Is this what it is?"_

_Lucas shrugs his shoulders._

"_I don't know, is there? Is this?"_

_Haley furrows her eyebrows._

"_Aren't you supposed to tell me that?"_

_Lucas shakes his head._

"_Nope, I'm just your guide. Why do you want to know if there is a heaven?"_

_Haley sighs and walks over to the window._

"_I figured that maybe I could go with you."_

_Lucas turns Haley around and looks at her with a serious expression._

"_If that's what you decide then I can't stop you, but I need to show you some things first."_

_Lucas starts walking towards the door._

"_Lucas, where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Haley-bob, it's me, it's Quinn," Quinn says as she grasps her sister's hand. "I came as soon as I could. This shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't be lying in a hospital bed fighting for your life. You should be here with us doing what you do best. Taylor needs you, Peyton needs you and Sam needs you. I haven't met her yet, but from what you said in your e-mails she sounds like a great girl. I love you Haley, I really need you to wake up."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

_Lucas had brought Haley into a room where images of her family were everywhere. One particular image Haley didn't like to see. It was of Sam and Taylor lying in their hospital beds._

"_Are they ok?" Haley asks worried for her kids._

"_Does it matter when you are planning on leaving them anyway?"_

"_Lucas, they are still my kids damn it!" Haley yells angrily._

_Lucas smiles._

"_That's good, you still care and they are going to be just fine."_

"_Lucas, what's the point in all of this?"_

"_Hales, I'm just your guide."_

"_What does that mean?" Haley asks exasperated. She was getting tired of the turnaround._

"_Figure it out, tutor-girl."_

"_Lucas, I don't know what to do."_

"_Alright, I'll show you a few things and then you can decide if you want to go with me."_

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Momma, I don't want to see Quinn. She just abandoned me like my real parents did," Taylor says with dryness in her throat. "Mom is the one that wants to see her all the time, not me. I hate her."

"Taylor James!" Peyton scolded. "You know better than to talk about people that way. I know you were raised better than that and Quinn is family whether you like it or not. So, you will talk to her, do you understand me?"

Taylor turned her head, but Peyton grabbed her chin and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now I'm going to go get her and then Sam and Emily will leave you two alone. I'll have them go see Haley while you and Quinn talk."

Taylor mumbles incoherently. Peyton knows it was probably something not so nice, but at least Taylor agreed to talk to Quinn. Peyton sighed before leaving the room.

"It's not the same thing," Sam whispers.

Taylor looks at her sister with confusion.

"What?"

"Your parents died, they didn't abandon you. They just died."

"It feels different to me," Taylor says bitterly.

"I can understand that," Emily states with sadness. "Sometimes I feel like my dad abandoned me, too."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

_Lucas brings Haley to a rundown looking joint where men and women were all sitting in their chairs with a stack of dollar bills in their hands._

_Haley looks at all the girls dancing on stage with disgust._

"_Is this a sick joke? Lucas, do you get your jollies off by watching these girls degrade themselves?"_

_Lucas looked at Haley with a raised eyebrow._

"_I'm not here for me, Haley. I'm here for you."_

"_I don't want to be here."_

"_Look on stage, Haley," Lucas says sadly._

_Haley looks on stage where only one stripper was stripping. Haley watches as men and women grabbed the girl and threw money at her. Haley looked at the girl and she just about cried._

"_Taylor," Haley says in disbelief as she turns around to face Lucas. "My daughter is a stripper. Why is my daughter a stripper?"_

"_It's what she will start doing when you die, if that's what you choose."_

"_She looks sad and heartbroken."_

"_She doesn't have anybody."_

"_What about Brooke and Nathan and Jamie or Peyton and Sam? What about all of them?"_

"_Let's find out."_

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Quinn walks into the hospital room and spots her little sister on the bed looking angry and somewhat sad.

"Hello Taylor."

Taylor crosses her arms and glares at Quinn.

"Do I know you? I think I had a sister who looked like you once, but she took off and abandoned me, so you couldn't be her."

The tears are on the verge of leaving Taylor's eyes as she says this. Quinn's heart broke at the sadness in her sister's voice. She knew Taylor would be angry, but she never would have thought that Taylor would play not knowing her like that.

Taylor rolls her eyes. "Quinn, my momma is in a coma and my mom is on the verge of breaking, so I am only talking to you because she asked. I will be mean if I want too. You have no say over how I am. You didn't want me so you can't tell me how to behave."

"That's not true Taylor. I did want you on some level, but I wasn't mom, that was Haley," Quinn explains carefully.

"No, Haley wasn't mom, she became mom. Haley always has become who she needed to be to help others. You wouldn't take care of me so Haley did the only way she knew how, she became mom because that's what I needed after mom and dad died and you abandoned me. IF she dies too, I will have no one."

Quinn lets the tears roll down her face. Her sister was hurting. Quinn herself was hurting.

"Taylor, that's not true. From what Haley has told me, god forbid, if something happens, you have Peyton and you'll have Sam. You'll have me too. I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing if you don't leave again. Stay in Tree Hill no matter what happens to momma," Taylor stated with the tears falling freely from her eyes.

Quinn pulls Taylor into a hug.

"Whatever happens, I will be here. I want to get to know my family again. Tree Hill is home, but I was afraid to come back to it for so long, but not anymore. I'm gonna be here."

Taylor hugs Quinn tightly as she can as if holding on to a life preserver in the middle of an ocean afraid to let go in fear of losing her again.

"Promise?" Taylor whispers so quietly that Quinn almost didn't hear her.

"I promise T-bear," Quinn whispers back. Taylor holds back a sob at being called her childhood nickname, a name only reserved for Quinn.

"Good, I missed you," Taylor says as she starts to feel better. "I want you to meet your new ummm…sister slash niece or whatever we are calling Samantha these days."

Quinn sniffles and smiles.

"I'd really like that, but I think niece is deserved for Samantha."

"She's with Momma. Tell Peyton to go get her then climb into bed with me. I want to snuggle with my favorite Q-bear," Taylor stated softly as she loosens her grip on Quinn.

"I will do that…" Before leaving the room, Quinn turns back to her sister. "I really am sorry for not being there Taylor. It wasn't fair to you. We all lost mom and dad, but you lost me too and that wasn't fair. I'm just sorry."

"I just wanted to hear you say you were sorry. It's in the past and over with. I am just glad to have my sister back," Taylor replied.

"I'm glad to be back."

Quinn leaves the room in search of Peyton.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

_Lucas and Haley look around the Scott household. Brooke was doing the dishes and Nathan and Jamie were now where in sight._

"_Where is everyone?"_

_Before Lucas can answer her question, the front door opens and a teenage Jamie steps through it._

"_You're late James," Brooke says from her spot by the kitchen sink._

"_No one cares," James replies while throwing his school bag on the ground._

"_James, it's your father's weekend for you."_

"_Mom, you have said that every weekend for the past like nine years, but the dude never shows up."_

_Brooke moves out of the kitchen and into the living room._

"_I know. James, pick up your bags and put them in your room."_

_James rolls his eyes and walks out of the room not listening to what his mother had told him to do. Brooke sits down on the couch and cries while twirling around her wedding ring that she refuses to take off._

"_What happened to them?" Haley questions as her heart breaks for her friend._

"_When you died, everything fell apart. Brooke lost her baby again. Nathan blamed himself and took off and without his dad around, Jamie turned into an ass. Brooke lost her friends, both you and Peyton."_

_At the mention of her fiancé Haley lets the tears fall._

"_Where's Peyton?"_

_Lucas shakes his head._

"_I don't think I should show you."_

"_Show me, Lucas!" Haley demands._

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Sam sat in the wheelchair as she was wheeled into Haley's room. She didn't like seeing Haley on the bed like that. She wasn't moving. She was just lifeless. It wasn't something that Sam wanted to see.

Emily and Peyton waited outside the door so Sam could have a moment alone.

"I don't like seeing you like this," Sam starts to get tears in her eyes. "I miss you already momma. You are our glue without you are family wouldn't stick. We can't lose you. I just got you and I just got mom. If you go away, I'll lose her and I'll lose Taylor and I don't want that. You have to wake up momma. I love you so much."

Sam grasps Haley's hand.

"I need you to be better because Emily told me she loved me and I love her too, but I don't know what happens now and I can't talk to mom about it. It's weird. Please, wake up."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

_Lucas and Haley are standing in the middle of Tree Hill Cemetery._

"_I changed my mind. I don't want to see."_

_Lucas looked at Haley and saw that her eyes were closed._

"_Open your eyes Haley."_

_Haley opens her eyes and sees Peyton's headstone. To the left was her own headstone._

"_I don't want to see anymore Lucas."_

_When Haley doesn't get an answer she turns around and sees Lucas a few yards away, presumably looking at his own headstone. Haley gives a quick look to Peyton's' grave before walking over to Lucas._

"_Would it kill you to give me some flowers?" Lucas jokes._

"_I'm sorry I haven't been here in awhile. It's hard sometimes."_

"_I miss my friends and my family," Lucas says in a sad tone._

"_Nathan and Brooke named their son after you."_

_Lucas laughs and shakes his head._

"_I never saw that coming."_

"_What?" Haley questions._

"_Nathan and Brooke, our exes, getting together. When you were on tour I saw Brooke and Nathan getting closer and I told Nathan not to be stupid."_

"_Lucas, I know you were looking out for me, but Nathan and I both cheated, me physically and him emotionally. Our marriage was over and your death jump started their relationship."_

"_I didn't know that would happen."_

_Haley nods her head in understanding._

"_I know what you mean. When I went on tour I just thought that I was going to play music, not discover my lesbianism."_

_Lucas turns away from his headstone._

"_If everyone else's life is horrible. I'm afraid to ask what Sam's life is like."_

"_It's not pleasant," Lucas says before the scene changes in front of their eyes._

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

_Lucas and Haley appear in a small house. In the living room Haley spotted Alex sitting on the couch and Emily sitting on the floor playing with a small boy._

"_I thought we came here to see Sam. Why are we seeing Emily right now?"_

"_Pay attention Haley."_

_Haley focuses on the scene in front of her._

"_Has she shown up yet?" Alex asks her niece._

_Emily shakes her head._

"_Nope and she hasn't for a few weeks. When she does I'm going to do what I always do. I'll feed her, give her some clothes, let her sleep and then send her on her way. I refuse to give her money to support her habit."_

"_It must be hard for you to see her in so much pain."_

_Emily shakes her head._

"_What's hard is Tyler asking where his momma is and I have to tell him I don't know."_

_Tyler looks up from his toys and smiles at Emily._

"_Why did you do it? Why did you take your girlfriend's child into your home after she cheated on you?"_

"_After Haley died things kind of broke and Sam and I would always talk about our future together and every time I always involved babies and marriage. She stopped talking like that when Peyton died. She partied, had sex with random strangers, got into drugs and came to me pregnant. She needed to get high. She was in pain. I was hurt, but at that time all I could think about was what Sam used to say and I did what was right."_

_Haley turned to Lucas when she couldn't hear Emily talking anymore._

"_What did Emily do?"_

"_She gave Sam an out. She said if Sam could stay clean for her pregnancy then Emily would raise the baby as her own and Sam could do whatever the hell she wanted, so that's what Sam did."_

"_Samantha is smarter than that why would she do all of this?"_

"_She gave up."_

_Haley looks back in the living room and sees that Alex is gone, but is now replaced with a worn out, dirty looking Samantha Sawyer._

"_How many times are you going to do this?" Emily asks as Sam holds her three year old son, Tyler, in her arms._

"_He's my son." Sam whispers._

"_Not really. These past three years I've been his mom. You just go out looking for your next fix."_

"_I'm clean," Sam whispers before setting Tyler back down on the floor._

"_For now at least."_

_Sam stands up from the couch._

"_If Peyton and Haley saw you like this they would be ashamed of you. I know I would and I do. I'm ashamed that I even know you."_

_Sam slaps Emily hard on the cheek. Sam looks down at her hand and runs out the door crying._

"_Mommy?"_

_Emily wipes her tears and looks down at Tyler. She picks him up from the floor and hugs him tightly._

"_It's okay baby, mommy's ok."_

_Tyler looked at his mom with his expressive brown eyes._

"_Momma?"_

_Emily lowers her head to Tyler's._

"_I don't think she's coming back."_

"_What did she mean by that Lucas?" _

_Lucas sighs as the scene changes_

"_Sam didn't want to turn into Rick and hitting Emily like she did made her like him. Now she's going to stop it," Lucas says as Sam comes into view and sits in the corner of the run down house._

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Quinn walks into Haley's hospital room where Sam had been talking to Haley herself. Sam turns her head when she hears footsteps.

"Hello, I'm Quinn, Haley and Taylor's sister."

"Sam and I know who you are. I've seen pictures."

Quinn approaches Haley's bedside.

"Has there been any change?"

Sam shakes her head.

"No, but I need it to."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"_What is she doing?" Haley yells as Sam places a needle into her arm._

"_Ending it."_

_Haley runs up to Sam and tries to take the needle from her, but Haley runs right through her._

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Sam gasps when she feels her momma squeeze her hand.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"She squeezed my hand."

Sam looks at Quinn with a smile.

"Momma squeezed my hand."

"Haley?" Quinn questions as she stands closer to the bed.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

_When the scene changes Haley runs to Lucas and hits him._

"_I needed to stop her. I need to help all of them. Why can't I help?"_

"_Haley, it hasn't happened yet. Don't you see you are important in all of their lives? You are the glue that keeps this family together, without you they would all be lost."_

_The scene in front of them changes and now Haley can see herself lying in the hospital bed. Sam and Quinn were at her bedside._

"_Quinn," Haley says with tears in her eyes._

"_She and Taylor made up," Lucas reveals._

_Haley faces Lucas._

"_Peyton has some surprising plans," Lucas continues. "Sam and Emily made up. You're missing a lot Haley."_

_Haley looks down at the floor and then looks at her left hand where her ring was resting on her finger._

_Haley looks up._

"_I can't stay here," Haley says with finality. "My family needs me and I need them. I need to embrace life and live it to the fullest."_

_Lucas smiles and hugs Haley._

"_She finally gets it."_

_Haley pulls away._

"_I'm going to miss you," Lucas says with a sad smile._

"_I'll miss you, too."_

_Haley looks around and notices that everything was getting fuzzy._

"_Lucas, what's going on?"_

"_You gotta go."_

"_What?" Haley asks because it was hard to hear._

"_Wake up," Lucas says as his voice starts to turn into Quinn's._

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Wake up, Haley. We know you can do it. Wake up!"

Quinn says as tears form in her eyes. She really needed her sister to wake up.

Haley squeezes both Sam and Quinn's hands as she opens her eyes.

"Momma, you're awake," Sam says with a grin.

Quinn kisses Haley's forehead before looking at her niece.

"I'm going to get the doctor's and your mom and Taylor. Are you okay here?"

Sam nods her head.

"She woke up."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

After informing the doctors and Peyton that Haley had woken up, she made her way to Taylor's room.

Taylor smiled when Quinn stepped through.

"Is it going crazy out there? I just saw a lot of doctors run by my room.

Quinn smiles at Taylor.

"T-bear, Haley's awake…"


	19. Therapy is Not My Friend

**Previously**** on Satan's Hitchhiker…**

After informing the doctors and Peyton that Haley had woken up, she made her way to Taylor's room.

Taylor smiled when Quinn stepped through.

"Is it going crazy out there? I just saw a lot of doctors run by my room."

Quinn smiles at Taylor.

"T-bear, Haley's awake…"

**Chapter Eighteen: Therapy is not my friend**

"What! Momma's awake!" Taylor yelled, before starting to climb off the bed.

"Yes. I am sorry sweetie but you can't see her until you are allowed out of the hospital bed," Quinn stated.

"FUCK!" Taylor yelled, as she crossed her arms and stuck out her lip.

"I know T-Bear it's not fair," Quinn stated. "I will talk to the doctors and see if I can get them to let you leave your bed for a short visit."

Just then Samantha came running into the room with Emily trailing behind her.

"Sis, we are going to kidnap you and take you to momma," Samantha exclaimed.

"How?" Quinn asked.

"We are going to put Taylor in your arms and then throw some blankets over her to make it look like you're caring a bunch of blankets. Then we will hook her IV bag to Samantha's IV poll and it will look like we are just taking Samantha and some blankets to see Haley," Emily answered.

"Okay but be careful when you carry me Q. You did have a habit of accidently dropping me," Taylor stated.

"I don't know about this, but who am I to say no to my sisters," Quinn answered.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Eugene and Jamie were sitting in the waiting room along with Brooke and Nathan waiting for their turn to see Haley.

"Do you think Samantha wants to die?" Jamie asked randomly.

"Why would you think that buddy?" his dad inquired.

"Well, she jumped in front of a bullet for Emily and me, in the same week."

"Samantha doesn't want to die. She was just doing what she thought was right, and trying to protect the ones she cared about."

"It's Emily's fault that we were in the gym."

"Why do you say that," Eugene asked.

"Samantha was going to take me for a snack, but she wanted to prove to Emily that she could still play."

"Oh, well I don't think it mattered where in the school Samantha was. Those girls were looking for her. If you weren't in the gym it would have made it harder to escape," Brooke stated.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Peyton?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Want to take some of these blankets from me?"

"Umm okay?" Peyton said as she stepped over to help.

"It's actually Taylor under here," Quinn whispered.

Peyton took Tay from Quinn and placed her on the bed next to Haley. Soon as she was beside Haley, Tay took the covers off her face.

"Momma."

"Baby, you do know this isn't some prison movie right?"

"Docs wouldn't let me out of bed so I had to do this to come see you."

"Samantha! They told you to tell your sister she could come in the wheel chair if Quinn brought her," Peyton snapped.

"I thought we needed some family bonding time mom."

Quinn ruffled Samantha's hair.

"I think you're right that is what we needed."

"Momma?" Taylor asked quietly.

"What is it baby?" Haley replied softly.

"Don't leave me," Taylor requested as the tears started to flow down her face.

"I won't baby, I promise," Haley responded as she started rubbing Taylor's back.

"I am going to go back to my room for a bit. I feel really sleepy," Samantha spoke up.

"I will take you back to your room," Peyton offered.

"No mom, stay with momma and Tay. They need you more right now."

"I will take her," Quinn declared.

"Sounds good," Samantha replied.

"Bye sis."

"Bye sissy."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Three weeks later, the girls were all back at home. Samantha had gotten out of the hospital on day three after being admitted. She has returned to playing basketball although she is playing through the pain. Emotionally and physically she was going well. She and Emily were closer than ever.

Taylor was released on day five of being admitted. Taylor wasn't talking much these days, if at all.

Haley was released three days ago and was going to be heading back to school next week.

All of the girls were seeing a therapist, well different therapists. Taylor had not liked the first one that she saw so she switched. Haley went back to the therapist that she had seen after her parents had died.

Jamie was fine. He only saw the therapist three times before he was deemed okay. Nathan was still a little shaken up, but over-all he was doing alright. Brooke and the baby were fine. She had been on bed rest for that last couple of weeks.

As for the Adam's, Emily was really shaken up, but spending time with her girlfriend was helping with the trauma. Chuck was jealous of Jamie as he thought that the whole thing was like a Die Hard movie. Chase and Alex were doing okay. They were slightly more over protective of their children for a bit, but were coming to terms with it all.

Peyton on the other hand was beginning to feel more and more depressed as the days went on. Her one daughter was becoming more and more distant and independent with her sports and her girlfriend taking up the majority of her time. Her other daughter wasn't speaking anymore and was becoming almost catatonic and she was still cutting.

Her fiancé on the other hand was acting almost as if nothing had happened. The whole situation was making Peyton feel like a bad mother and girlfriend due to the whole thing. Peyton had planned out their whole wedding and it was exactly a week away. She had some help from Brooke with the planning and dress making because let's face it, Peyton wouldn't know romantic or whatever a girl wanted her wedding to be if the instructions were mailed to her. The wedding was to be a Princess and Prince style wedding. Haley was going to be wearing a custom made dress by Brooke. The dress looked like a white version of the yellow dress Bell wore in _Beauty and the Beast _and of course Haley would also be wearing a crown. Peyton was to wear a tux similar to the one James Bond wore in Casino Royal, however it was custom made to look slightly more feminine. The wedding colors were Black and Purple, the flowers were to be Lilies. Peyton had chosen Taylor and Nathan to stand next to her with Emily as her best woman. Haley had chosen Brooke, Alex and Samantha. Jamie was to be performing the ceremony seeing as he had save her girls. Peyton thought he was the perfect choice. For the honeymoon, they were going on a family vacation with the Scotts to Disney Land, but they were waiting until after the big basketball tournament that was to happen in the middle of next week.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Taylor sat in her therapist's office looking all around the walls. Every session she had done it. If you quizzed her she could probably tell you everything that was hanging on the walls. She could even tell you about the chipped paint in the corner of the room.

"Taylor, I was hoping that today you might want to start talking to me."

Taylor didn't say anything she just sat in the chair and played with her fingers. She didn't like talking to complete strangers about her problems. She really didn't like talking to anybody about her problems. She was only here to please her parents.

The therapist sighs and adds another note to the pad of paper in her lap. She wasn't giving up. She would wait.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"From what I know, you have been through a lot of stuff in your short life."

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"The last time you saw me it was about your father and now you were a part of the school shooting."

"What's your point?" Sam asks bored. Like Taylor she didn't want to be talking to some stranger.

Doctor Coleman shook her head.

"I'm just pointing out some facts is all. How do you feel today?"

"Like any other day, I'm fine."

Coleman nods her head and writes things down on paper.

"What do you do for fun?"

Sam sighs and rolls her eyes. She'd humor her for a minute.

"I play basketball."

"Even after you were just shot?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Play through the pain, that's what I say."

"Are you hurting right now Samantha?" she asks hoping he had just found her breakthrough.

"No," Sam states sternly.

I guess he didn't find the breakthrough he was looking for after all.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"It's not the first time that I've gone through a school shooting. The first time I was a senior in high school. God, I was scared. I was stuck in the tutor center and my sister was at the sitters. I was so afraid I was going to end up like our parents. Dead."

"It's a good thing that you can admit that Haley. It shows promise in your recovery."

"I'm not an addict. I don't need recovery. I'm just relieved that it's all over. I have nothing to worry about anymore."

Haley's therapist looks through her notes.

"In our last session didn't you tell me that one of your daughter's was cutting and the other appeared to be in pain, but is choosing not to do anything about it?"

Haley takes a breath and nods her head.

"Everyone copes differently. Am I worried about my girls? Of course. Do I think they are in serious trouble? No. It takes time and I understand that. I hope in time the girls can heal."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"So, Emily it appears that your father was an Officer in the army."

Emily shakes her head.

"Major Andrew Dupre," Emily responds. "He was a Major not an Officer."

Emily's therapist apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I always got those kinds of things mixed up," the lady says. "Why are you here?"

Emily shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not sure."

"I think you do Emily."

Emily closed her eyes and sighed.

"I put Katie Danielson in a wheelchair. I shot and killed Dana Steele. Amie Becker died at Taylor's hands, but I was there. I make no excuses. I know what I did was wrong, but I felt as though it was justified. Those three girls decide on one random die to walk into the school and shoot up the place. They killed Martine and Jeremy," Emily shakes her head and wipes away her tears. She didn't need to get emotional at this. "I was seven maybe eight when my father took me to a shooting range. It was my friend's party and I wanted to go play, but he told me he wanted to make sure I could protect myself. I didn't think a day where what my father taught me would come."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

After everyone's therapy sessions, Peyton took Haley, Sam and Taylor home. When Taylor got inside she headed straight to her room and Haley and Peyton could only watch as she went. They knew that Taylor wasn't going to talk to anybody.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Haley states as she takes a much needed seat on the living room couch. Peyton sits and cuddles into her side. "I just wish I could do more for her."

"Give her time," Peyton responds. "She expierenced things differently then all of us. We just have to give her time."

"It's been almost a month, Peyton and she looks like she's just getting worse."

Sam comes into the room and takes a seat on the floor.

"I could talk to Tay, momma. Maybe she will listen to me."

Haley smiles gently down at her daughter.

"Thanks Bug, but I think things are more serious than that. After my therapy session I've been thinking a lot lately. Maybe Taylor needs more help then we can give her."

Peyton turns her head to look directly in her fiances eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe Taylor needs to be hospitalized at least for a little while until things can get under control."

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so. She's not crazy. She doesn't need to go to the hospital."

"No mom, momma is right. Taylor isn't herself anymore. I want my sister back."

Haley had to agree.


	20. Baby Scott

**Hey kids, I don't think anyone is still reading this, and this will be the last chapter until we get 10 new reviews. ya that's right 10. Deal with it bitches. **

**Sorry I'm moody. Happy 13 weeks babe**

**A/N: So, sorry for the long wait. Our schedules have been incredible busy and we haven't had a lot of time to write. The story is almost over, but plenty more to look forward to –othlvr16-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Baby Scott<strong>

Peyton turns her head to look directly in her fiancés eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe Taylor needs to be hospitalized at least for a little while until things can get under control."

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so. She's not crazy. She doesn't need to go to the hospital."

"No mom, momma is right. Taylor isn't herself anymore. I want my sister back."

Just then, Taylor spoke up.

"Sorry I was listening from the stairs...Mom is right, I don't need a mental hospital, and there is nothing wrong with self harm or not talking. It helps me cope, so deal."

"Sis, we just want you to..."

"No Sam, you want me to be who I was. That girl is dead."

"Okay," Samantha said.

"I think we need to talk more about this" Haley stated.

"Mom please can we go for a drive, if I stay here..." Taylor trailed off.

"Ya sure, I have to drop Samantha off at Red bedroom first."

"I will be in the car"

"Red bedroom?" Samantha inquired.

"Mia wants to record some songs with you today." Peyton answered.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"It's about time you get here. I've been waiting forever."

"We're sorry Mia, things have been kind of hectic for awhile," Peyton says as she and Sam come into the room.

Mia nods her head in understanding. She knew the family was going through some hard times. She hoped that with Sam singing today that maybe it wouldn't be so hard, at least for today.

Mia turns her head to look at Sam who was busy looking at the recording room.

"Are you ready to get this thing started?"

Sam nods her head slowly.

"Are there any changes to the song you want to record?"

Sam had sent a text to Mia informing her of her song choice. Mia liked it and thought it was fitting to almost everybody. Peyton had no clue as to what song she was going to sing.

"Then get in there kid."

Sam walks into the recording studio with a smile on her face. She was excited despite what was going on in her life. This song said a lot to her and hopefully everyone could relate to it.

"Let me know when you're ready."

Sam gave Mia a thumbs up and Sam heard the music start.

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
>Who will be there to take my place<br>When I'm gone, you'll need love  
>To light the shadows on your face<br>If a great wave should fall  
>It would fall upon us all<br>And between the sand and stone  
>Could you make it on your own <em>

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>_

Peyton smiles when she hears her daughter singing. She never would have believed that her baby was such an amazing singer.

"She's amazing," Mia gives a compliment. "She has such raw talent. Does she want to do this professionally?"

"You know, I don't really know. I mean she's took a liking to basketball, but maybe this is more concrete of a dream for her. She could actually make money doing something like this."

_And maybe, I'll find out  
>The way to make it back someday<br>To watch you, to guide you  
>Through the darkest of your days<br>If a great wave should fall  
>It would fall upon us all<br>Well I hope there's someone out there  
>Who can bring me back to you <em>

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>_

Sam let the music invade her soul as she sang. She could feel the words flowing through her like never before and she felt powerful.

_Runaway with my heart  
>Runaway with my hope<br>Runaway with my love_

I know now, just quite how  
>My life and love might still go on<br>In your heart and your mind  
>I'll stay with you for all of time<p>

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_If I could turn back time  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>If I could make you mine  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

The song came to an end and Sam took her headphones off. She smiled at her mom and Mia. She knew she had done amazing, but she wanted to perfect it.

"You did great Sam," Mia says into the microphone.

Sam holds out one finger and Mia smiles. She knew what Sam meant.

"Ready for round 2?"

Sam smiles and nods her head. The music started again and Sam closed her eyes and sang her heart out.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Are you going to talk to me or are you just going to sit there?" Haley questions as she glances at her sister.

Taylor sighs and continues to look out the car window. Haley parks the car and turns off the engine.

"Baby, whatever you are going through, you know you can talk to me right?"

Taylor shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say anything. You haven't spoken to us in a long time and that's not normal for you. I just want the Taylor that I know and love."

"That Taylor is dead, I told you that. Don't you listen?" Taylor questions.

"Yelling isn't going to solve anything Taylor. Something isn't right with you at the moment and I think you need more help then I can give you."

"I'm not crazy," Taylor whispers.

Haley grasps one of Taylor's hands.

"I know that, but every once in a while someone needs help. Unfortunately I can't give you the help that you need."

Taylor looks at Haley with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not crazy momma. I swear I'm not."

"Oh baby," Haley says as she wraps her arms around Taylor as much as she could over the center console. Taylor hugged back tightly, before whispering,

"Can we go watch a movie in your bed like in the old days...?"

"Yes sweetie we can"

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Sam, how would you feel about going on a small tour with me?" Mia asked.

"When?" Sam replied.

"This summer," Mia answered.

"If it's okay with mom, but I can't for the whole summer. I have basketball camp."

"We could work it around that."

"Okay, I'm in."

"I will talk to your mom, and then you two can decide."

"Wait...Can Emily come with me?"

"If it's okay with her parents, then it's okay with me."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Haley and Taylor were snuggled up under the covers watching a movie. Haley was pretty sure Tay was a sleep so she whispered.

"Sweetheart, I wish you would let me in."

"I can't" Taylor replied.

Haley was slightly shocked, but didn't miss a beat before replying

"Why?"

"You will hate me"

"I won't I promise."

"I just feel bad, because if I had died, Quinn would have thought I died mad at her. I don't blame her for not staying. I didn't want to stay."

"Well, Quinn and I were talking. She would like to take you with her for a photo shoot in Africa this summer. You can bring a friend."

"I am in. Can I bring Eugene?"

"If it's okay with his parents."

"Sweet"

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"You should have seen me today Emily. It was amazing. I mean I was singing and I can't even describe the feeling that I got. It was incredible."

Emily listens intently to her girlfriend as Sam describes the experience she had today. She was glad to see her girl so happy.

"That's amazing," Emily replies. She grabs onto Sam's hand and squeezes it gently. "Besides all of that, how are you doing?"

Sam and Emily take a seat on a nearby bench.

"Physically I am healing. I haven't been playing basketball if that's what you are worried about. We have the big tournament in a few days. I want to be on my best game. Emotionally I'm getting there. Quinn has been coming by most nights and as a family we are just getting to know her again and things like that. Everything is coming along. Not just with me either. Nathan and Brooke are getting ready for the baby who is due in a few weeks and Jamie has been excited about it."

Emily rests her head on her girl's shoulder.

"This year has been going by so fast. Almost half of the year is over. We dated broke up and got back together within like seven months."

Sam chuckles to herself. All of what Emily said was correct.

"Mia offered me something today."

"What was it?"

"She asked me if I wanted to go on tour with her this summer."

Emily frowns.

"You're leaving me this summer?"

"I hope not. I asked if you could come and Mia said that if it was okay with your parents then you could go with."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Jamie!" Brooke screamed from the kitchen. She had been making a sandwich when she felt an incredible burst of pain.

Jamie ran into the kitchen to see what his mom was yelling at him for. Jamie saw his mom curled up in the fetal position on the floor, next to a puddle.

"Did you fall momma?"

"No Jamie. It's time for the baby to come."

"I'll call 9-1-1."

"And you father please," Brooke says a little out of breath as she tries to sit up on the floor.

"Okay," Jamie states picking up the phone. He knew he had to call more people than that.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Sam had been spending time with her girlfriend when Jamie had called her in a frantic. After finally understanding what Jamie was trying to tell her, Sam had called her mom at the studio to get her to bring her home so they could go get Haley and Taylor. Brooke was having her baby and Sam knew that Brooke would have wanted her best friend there.

Peyton and Sam rushed through the house in search of Taylor and Haley who was sleeping on Haley's bed, their movie was playing the credits.

"Wake up Tay! Wake up momma!" Samantha yelled.

"Baby, you have to get up!" Peyton says to Haley in excitement.

"What why?" a disoriented Haley asked.

"Brooke is having the baby!" Sam squealed.

"SWEET!" Taylor says as she sits up in bed quickly.

"Let's get to the hospital," Haley stated more awake.

"Coffee on the way?" Taylor asked.

"Definitely, hospital coffee sucks," Sam says as she starts walking down stairs.

"Agreed," Both Haley and Peyton answered together.

"Shotgun!" Taylor yelled as soon as she stepped out the front door.

"No, you got it last time," Sam whined.

"Race you for it," Taylor offered.

Samantha didn't reply before running to the car.

"Kids," Peyton says with a shake of her head as she reaches the front door.

Haley just smiled as she stated, "I'm driving."

"Not if I get there first," Peyton replies before running out to the car.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Jamie was sitting alone in the waiting room when the girls arrived. The girls sat down beside him.

"Any word yet?" Sam asks her friend.

"Ya, the doctor said it shouldn't be more than an hour now," Jamie answered.

"Wow, that's fast," Peyton replies in surprise.

"I'm going to go tell them we are here," Haley says as she gets up from her chair.

"Okay," Taylor responds not really paying attention.

"I want a snack, care to join me Sam?" Jamie offered.

"Sure buddy," Sam says with a smile.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Haley walked into Brooke's hospital room. She was surprised to find her best friend alone.

"Where is Nathan?"

"Getting ice chips," Brooke says in a tired voice.

"How are you doing?"

"It feels like a watermelon is trying to get out of my Vag, you?" Brooke says sarcastically.

"I'm good," Haley responds quickly.

"Doesn't this excitement make you want a kid?" Brooke asks with a smile.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Peyton and Taylor were the only ones left in the waiting room. Taylor's head was resting on Peyton's shoulder.

"Mom, doesn't this excitement make you want to have another baby?"

Peyton smiles widely. She had been thinking about that so much that Taylor's question had hit something in her heart.

"Yes, it really does, but don't tell your momma that."

"Why not?" Taylor asks curiously.

"I don't want her to hear it through others. I want her to hear it from me."

"Okay."

"Do you think Brooke is gonna have a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Taylor replies easily.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Sam and Jamie were seated at a table. They had finished their snacks a few minutes before.

"Sam, can I talk to you about something serious?"

"Of course buddy."

"I am nervous about having a brother or sister," Jamie replies honestly as he looks into his friend's eyes.

"Why?"

"What if I screw up? What if I am not a good big brother?"

"You won't be."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Sam states confidently leaving no room for further discussion.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

45 minutes later and everyone was back in the waiting room. Nathan comes running through the doors with a bright smile on his face.

"IT'S A GIRL!"

Everyone was all smiles.

"Congrats," Sam says.

"6 pounds and 7 ounces, her name is Elizabeth Martine Scott."

"Nice EMS," Taylor laughed

"Exactly," Nathan answered.

Jamie jumps up from his chair.

"Can I see my sis now?"

"Sure, let's go."


	21. A Week Later

**Author's note: Hey fans, sorry about the long wait for an update. Merry Christmas. ps Girlfriend I'm so glad you're coming to see me.**

**A.N: I know that it has been an extremely long wait and I apologize, but things get in the way and being stuck on this story doesn't help much either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Satan's Hitchhiker-<strong>

45 minutes later and everyone was back in the waiting room. Nathan comes running through the doors with a bright smile on his face.

"IT'S A GIRL!"

Everyone was all smiles.

"Congrats," Sam says.

"6 pounds and 7 ounces, her name is Elizabeth Martine Scott."

"Nice EMS," Taylor laughed

"Exactly," Nathan answered.

Jamie jumps up from his chair.

"Can I see my sis now?"

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: A Week Later<strong>

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Brooke awoke with a sense of urgency; she sat up abruptly and looked at the clock. It read 6:00am. Brooke panicked Elizabeth normally awoke by this time. Brooke shook Nathan awake.

"Nate, its 6 and Elizabeth, isn't awake yet!"

"Isn't that good?"

"No, it could mean something bad."

"What are we doing talking about it, let's go check on her."

Both Nathan and Brooke, left their bedroom, and sprinted down the hall. Hearing a voice in the baby's room, they paused. It was Jamie's voice. He was talking softly.

"_No matter what happens my soul will never leave._

_You are constantly giving me a reason to believe._

_Together we've been both happy and sad._

_Supportive through the good and the bad._

_We talked about the future, your husband and my wife._

_And took time to ponder the mysteries of life_

"So cute," Brooke whispered.

"Shh, we don't want to interrupt." Nathan whispered back.

_If it be that all is but a dream_

_Then why do we not wake?_

_Our dream may be easily given_

_But is it really that hard to take?_

_No matter whether it is or not_

_We hope our thoughts are too deep_

_But if one of us happens to wake_

_The other will wait for them to return to sleep._

_So as we go on we must remember_

_Everyday for January to December_

_The bond that we hold with each other_

_I'm sure you would be proud to call me brother_

_For you are like a sister to me_

_As I'm sure you've always been able to see._

_When difficulties come here_

_I shall never disappear._

_And though I may not always be by your side_

_I will try my hardest even after I have died._

_Time may come to be rough_

_And if the other is not there we must be tough._

_Taking comfort day by day_

_in those words we always say._

_"I Love You Always, forever, whenever,_

_To the Moon and Back together."_

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Quinn, Haley, and Peyton were sitting in the living room discussing Taylor and Eugene's trip to Africa with Quinn.

"I am a little worried about how Taylor will do so far away from home," Haley said.

"Haley bob, I will be with her the whole time, and you know that I will look out for her. I love her just as much as you do," Quinn replied.

"Hales, I get where you're coming from. I think that the girls really need their trips this summer as hard as it will be for us to be separated for so long. We also can use the time to reconnect," Peyton stated.

"I will agree to this all on one condition, I want us to get married before they go," Haley sighed.

"I am in agreement with that," Peyton answered.

"I want to help plan the wedding," Quinn stated.

Just then both Samantha and Taylor entered the room. Samantha sat down on Peyton's lap, and Taylor snuggled up beside Quinn.

"Good morning sleepy heads," Haley said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy momma?" Samantha inquired.

"We are getting married before the summer," Haley and Peyton answered in unison.

"Sweet!" Both Samantha and Taylor replied at the same time.

"You people are way to close. You all reply at the same time," Quinn stated.

"Whatever," All four girls answered in unison.

Everyone stated laughing.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Emily and Alex were sitting at the kitchen table having a discussion about going on tour, over a coffee.

"After the trauma you've gone through this year, I think staying home and relaxing might be more what you need."

"No, I need to just get away. Clear my head you know? I don't want to be without Samantha for three months either."

"I understand, but I am just not sure."

"I understand your worry, I really do, but I just need to go please understand."

"Okay, I will let you go if you call every day."

"Deal."

**-Satan's ****Hitchhiker****-**

Jamie was at home arguing with his father.

"Dad! I am old enough to go to the river court by myself."

"No I don't feel comfortable with you going alone."

"You and Lucas went alone at my age."

"The world was safer back then."

"Dad, I know this family has had such bad luck, but it's changing. I feel like its changing. Why can't you see that?"

Nathan looks at his son. Jamie had grown up so much with the last year. It amazed him how quickly time can get by you.

"Jamie, I never admit this very often, but I'm afraid. I hate this feeling. I don't like it. The last time I felt like this was when your mom was pregnant with you. I was afraid of being a dad."

"Nathan plops down on the couch with a sigh and Jamie sits next to him.

"But you're a good dad. There was nothing for you to worry about. Please let me go to the river court. I'll have my phone and I'll call every hour. I promise. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

Nathan turns his head when he feels hands on his shoulder. Brooke was standing behind him nodding her head. Nathan turns to his son.

"Alright. You can go, but you need to call me."

Jamie grins and hugs his father.

"Thanks dad, bye momma."

Brooke walks around the couch and sits by her husband once Jamie leaves the house with a basketball in his hands.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Nathan questions when Brooke cuddles into his side.

"Sleeping," Brooke responds tiredly.

"Maybe that's what you should be doing too."

Brooke mumbles incoherently and Nathan smiles as he lets his wife sleep.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"I'm worried about Emily going away for the summer. She's been doing really well with therapy and I feel like if she goes she'd have to start all over."

Chase looks at his wife and frowns. He knew Alex was worried about Emily, but not to this extent.

"Alex, Emily will be fine. Maybe this trip will be good for her. She can get away from all of the drama that is Tree Hill and just spend it with Sam. Plus they both have Mia. Everything will be okay."

"I hope you are right Chase. I promised my brother that I would always take care of her."

"And you are, but at some point, you have to let Emily grow up."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Quinn, Eugene and Taylor were sitting by the pool outside Taylor's house.

"What are we going to be doing in Africa?" Taylor asked with curiosity knowing Quinn would be happy to tell her.

"Well it's a few photo shoots actually, but I always like to spend a few weeks or so where I am shooting. You and Eugene can be my assistants and I'll even pay you some money. Then after that I figure we could just stay in Africa until the end of summer."

"That's sounds cool. I've never been out of the country before," Eugene says with a smile as he looks down at Taylor who was resting her head in Quinn's lap.

"Well I'm glad. I want you two to have a good summer."

"I'm sure we will Quinn," Taylor responds with a smile.

"Okay, okay, now what's going on with you two?" Quinn asks with a huge grin.

Both teens blushed, but didn't say anything.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"Are you going to wear a dress to our wedding Peyt?"

"I was kind of hoping I could wear a tux, and be all James blondish," Peyton answered.

"That's fine with me babe."

"Do you want me to make you a custom tux?" Brooke asked.

"Could you? That would be amazing? Do you have time with the baby and all?" Peyton babbled.

"BREATH GIRL!" Haley ordered

"Sorry," Peyton blushed.

"Yes I have time. It will be amazing, and Jamie is a big help with his sister so that won't be an issue." Brooke answered. "What color for the wedding?"

"Red," Peyton declared

"Black," Haley answered

"Both," the girls said in unison.

"I can't believe we are getting married in 1 week."

"Believe it baby," Peyton says with a grin. "We deserve this. We've all been through so much in a short amount of time that we deserve to be happy and I can't think of any other way to be happy then a wedding."

"I couldn't agree more," Haley says before kissing Peyton softly on the lips.

"You two are adorable," Brooke gushes.

Peyton grabs a nearby pillow and throws it at Brooke's head.

"Hey!" Brooke shouts with a laugh.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"I've been worried about letting you go."

Emily looks towards her bedroom door and spots Alex leaning against it.

"I've been worried because I honestly don't know if you've dealt with your emotions about everything."

"You don't have to be worried about me. I'm going to be fine," Emily says with a smile. "I'm going to be fine because you taught me that when things are down there is always something to look forward to. Sam is that forward. This will give us a chance to figure out who we are without all the baggage that comes in a relationship. Alex, I know you're worried, but I'm going to be okay and if I'm not, then I'll call you. I don't think I'll need your help though."

Alex walks into the room and sits down on her niece's bed.

"I'm really proud of the woman you are becoming. Your father would be proud of you."

Emily nods her head not knowing what to say. They don't talk about her dad much, but when they do they both become a little emotional.

"I miss him. I always do."

"He was my brother. He was my family and we are always going to miss him, but like I said, there is no doubt in my mind that he would be proud of the woman that you are becoming before my eyes."

"I've always wanted to make him proud."

"Well, now you have."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Taylor and Eugene walked into Eugene's house with smiles on their faces. They were so happy about the upcoming summer that it was hard to keep their excitement in, but they did. Taylor looked over at Eugene and grabbed his hand. Eugene turned his smile to Taylor. They had realized today that their ability to keep their relationship a secret wasn't working very well for them, but they didn't care about that at all.

"Do you think it was a good thing that we told Quinn about us?"

"I don't know. I mean this is new for us, but she is still letting us go with her to Africa for the summer. I think it will be okay. I mean, you haven't even told your sister and you kind of tell her everything."

"We've been distant lately, but it's okay. It's part of life. People grow distant. It sucks, but it happens."

Taylor and Eugene take a seat on the couch. Eugene's parents were out for the day.

"Distance isn't a part of every relationship Tay. Spend some time with your sister. Tell her about us and then everything should go back to normal."

Taylor looks at Eugene with a small smile.

"Nothing is ever normal."


	22. The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's note: Thanks for reading the story. There will be a sequel in the summer. Reviews are always wanted. If you need a beta reader please message. Have a great night. Ps princess I love you.**

**A/N: I appreciate all those who have stuck by us in this long process of our first attempt at writing a story together. I personally have loved all the reviews and I'm glad that you all liked the story. Stay tuned sometime this summer for the sequel. (othlvr16).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: The Rest of Our Lives<strong>

**Last week**

Taylor and Eugene walked into Eugene's house with smiles on their faces. They were so happy about the upcoming summer that it was hard to keep their excitement in, but they did. Taylor looked over at Eugene and grabbed his hand. Eugene turned his smile to Taylor. They had realized today that their ability to keep their relationship a secret wasn't working very well for them, but they didn't care about that at all.

"Do you think it was a good thing that we told Quinn about us?"

"I don't know. I mean this is new for us, but she is still letting us go with her to Africa for the summer. I think it will be okay. I mean, you haven't even told your sister and you kind of tell her everything."

"We've been distant lately, but its okay. It's part of life. People grow distant. It sucks, but it happens."

Taylor and Eugene take a seat on the couch. Eugene's parents were out for the day.

"Distance isn't a part of every relationship Tay. Spend some time with your sister. Tell her about us and then everything should go back to normal."

Taylor looks at Eugene with a small smile.

"Nothing is ever normal."

-**Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Samantha was sitting in her room writing in her journal when Taylor walked in and sat beside her.

"Hey Sis."

"Tay."

"Don't be short with me. I really want to talk to you. I miss you."

"Sorry, what's up?"

"I am dating Eugene now, things are amazing."

"That's great."

"How are things with Emily?"

"Good but she really misses her best friend."

"I know I haven't been there for anyone lately, but things will be going back to normal soon."

"That's good to hear, so tell me about the boyfriend."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Brooke, Haley, Quinn and Peyton were sitting in the kitchen going over wedding plans.

"Regular vows or are you writing your own?" Brooke asked.

"Own," Peyton and Haley answered in unison.

"Open bar?" Quinn inquired.

"Of course," Peyton replied.

"Good, open bar is definitely the best choice," Brooke stated.

"Do you really think we will have all this planned and organized by next Saturday?" Haley asked.

"The dress, the suit, the flowers, the best men, and the reception are all set up. Thus we are almost already to go," Quinn answered.

"Brooke is Jamie ready to do this wedding?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, Jamie and Nathan have been working on what he will say since you asked him to officiate the wedding," Brooke stated.

"Good to hear. I am sure he will do great," Haley responded.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Before everyone knew it, Saturday had arrived. It was the day of Haley and Peyton's wedding and everyone was nervous, but nobody was more nervous than Peyton and Haley.

The reception last night had gone down without a hitch. Taylor and Sam had helped out as much as they could especially with Jamie, but he had proved everyone wrong and he had been doing just fine, even great, actually.

The guests were all seated and waiting for this ceremony to begin. Jamie was standing at the front of the alter mentally preparing himself for what he was going to say

Meanwhile, Haley and Peyton were in their respective rooms, freaking the hell out.

"I'm so scared. I think we rushed this. God I am freaking the hell out. What if she changed her mind? Sam, what if she changed her mind?"

Sam rolls her eyes and stands up from her chair.

"Mom, she is going to be standing next to you in a matter of moments. I don't understand why you are freaking out right now. Things are going to go well for all of us. You and ma are you going to get married and everything will be perfect. You guys act like a married couple all the time. I don't see what the big deal is."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"What's the big deal?" Taylor asks her mom. "All you do is walk down the aisle say a few words and everything we already know becomes more official. Why are you freaking out?"

Haley turns to Taylor to look away from the mirror.

"You'll know when you are in my shoes. You'll be just as nervous as I am."

"Ma, that's all this is. It's nerves. Don't let it override your heart. Walk out those doors, say your vows and live happily ever after. This is your fairytale. Let it become real."

"I love you," Haley says before placing a kiss on Taylor's forehead. "Let's do this."

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

"I love you, mom. Find the courage to step out those doors and into the world you have always wanted."

Peyton grins and turns to her daughter.

"You are going to be an amazing writer, did you know that?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"We'll have to see, but for now, let's take that step to your new world."

"Let's do this."

Peyton and Haley were finally ready to get married.

**-Satan's Hitchhiker-**

Peyton was standing at the altar with Jamie on one side, and Brooke and Samantha on the other. The music had just started. Haley was walking down the aisle with Taylor and Quinn leading the way.

"We are all gathered here today to see two very special girls, I mean woman, take their relationship to the next level. If anyone has a reason why these two should not get married please say so now or forever hold your piece." Jamie stated before pausing to see if anyone was going to speak. After a moment of silence Jamie continued. "It is now time for the lovely couple to say their vows."

"Princess, you have made me the happiest woman alive. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you have made me. I will love you in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor. Nothing you say will ever make me love you less. I will never leave you. I will never walk away when we are fighting or let you go to sleep without making up first. You are the best thing in my life and without you, I am nothing," Peyton declared.

"Peyton, I'd like to stand up her and make promises to you about staying together forever, but I can't and who really can. You and I can't predict the future all we can do is handle what's going on in our lives right now. I love you in more ways than I can say. We've been through a lot this past year, but I knew that we could make it through it all and we did. So, today all I can is stand here in front of you and tell you that no matter what happens I will cherish the moments that I have with you, from this day forward until the day that I day. I love you Peyton Sawyer" Haley responded

"Do you Haley Bob James take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jamie asked.

"I do."

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, do you take Haley Bob James to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yes. I mean... I do," Peyton answered.

"You may now kiss the bride."

As the women kissed, Honey bee by Brad Paisley started playing out of a CD player. The music continued as the girls walked down the aisle and to the start of the rest of their lives.


End file.
